Decisiones Peligrosas
by carusan
Summary: Ser impulsivo, celoso y orgulloso puede ser una combinación no solo explosiva sino estúpida. El miedo a perder nos lleva a tomar decisiones que nos aleje de ese sentimiento, pero si se posee las tres cualidades anteriores las decisiones se tornan peligrosas e ¿irreversibles? Las consecuencias de esas elecciones llevan a Ranma a poner en peligro su futuro con la mujer que ama.
1. Impulsividad

**_Hola a todos y todas! Esta es mi primer historia, por lo que pido perdón por todas aquellas fallas que puedan encontrar debido a mi inexperiencia. Desde ya les agradezco por el tiempo que se tomaron para leer y espero ansiosa sus reviews._**

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

 **1 IMPULSIVIDAD**

Peleas, siempre todo termina en peleas. No puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo. No sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos de otra manera. Soy impulsivo, si me enojo no puedo simplemente golpearla como lo haría con cualquier adversario, no solo porque es mujer o por el lógico hecho de que jamás podría ser mi oponente pues obviamente no esta a la altura del gran Ranma Saotome, sino porque ella es… la persona más importante de mi vida, no solamente es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado, ella es eso… la única persona que realmente me importa. Entonces ¿por qué siempre termino hiriéndola? Dicen que las palabras duelen más que los golpes y en mi caso ambos tienen la misma intensidad... realmente me había enojado, es que esto ya se me está yendo de las manos, ya no puedo soportarlo más. Antes en la misma situación podía contenerme, claro que la insultaba o me hacia el desentendido, pero el enojo pasaba y podía continuar estando a su lado. Ahora me era imposible. Mientras más crece mi amor por ella, más posesivo me vuelvo y por supuesto menos tolerante ante cualquier otro hombre que pose sus ojos sobre ella, ¡me hierve la sangre ver que ella corresponde a esas miradas, o elogios, o…pa...la...bras?! ¡Estoy loco! Esto no está bien, ella no es mía, no es un objeto, incluso si mi amor fuese correspondido… (silencio) Ese es mi mayor miedo, si ella no me quiere, si no me acepta, yo se que no podría amar a ninguna otra mujer, tendría que irme de aquí porque no podría soportar verla y saber que jamás sería mía, y mucho menos verla convertirse en la mujer de otro, simplemente moriría. Me iría y dedicaría mi vida a las artes marciales, mi única meta. Pero ¿y si ella me acepta?… ya se, es incoherente, ello no tendría que provocarme miedo pero lo hace, creo que a veces el aceptar y hacernos cargo de nuestros deseos es mucho más difícil que culpar a los otros de nuestros infortunios. Si ella me amara seria inmensamente feliz, no hay nada que desee más que hacerla mía, que estar junto a ella todo el tiempo, que besarla, abrazarla, que poder decirle a todo el mundo que es MI mujer (definitivamente soy muy posesivo cuando Akane esta implicada). Pero ¿y qué sucede si quedo inmerso en esa felicidad?, ¿y si por estar con ella no puedo convertirme en el mejor artista marcial? esa es mi gran meta, mi sueño desde que era pequeño... no quiero simplemente ser sensei en el dojo, quiero luchar por toda Asia, ser reconocido por mi talento, volverme más fuerte, ser el mejor. No podría estar con ella, ni mucho menos ser padre, no estaría mucho tiempo en casa y eso la haría infeliz, me dejaría… ¡Basta! Tengo que dejar de pensar o voy a volverme loco. Lo que tengo que hacer es disculparme con ella así todo vuelve a la normalidad lo antes posible... es que solo de pensar en lo que sucedió...

_aprieta los puños_

 _Recuerdo:_

 _Se escuchan las risas de Akane en el dojo de los Tendo. No había asistido a clases hoy. Cuando desperté, tarde como de costumbre (luego de que Kasumi me lanzara un zapato por la cabeza al no lograr interrumpir mi estado onírico) salí corriendo intentando alcanzarla en el camino, pero eso no sucedió. Al llegar al instituto confirmé que no había asistido a clases y hasta tuve que soportar al infradotado de Kuno quien se acercó a preguntarme por qué SU amada Akane no asistió a clases. Mi respuesta no tardó en llegar en forma de patada, por supuesto, que lo dejó más inconsciente de lo que me encontraba yo hasta hace una hora. "¿Estará enferma?", ese pensamiento estuvo en mi cabeza durante el primer periodo hasta que no pude esperar más y me dirigí a casa para saber qué sucedía. Cuando entreabrí la puerta del dojo la vi... estaba arrodillada limpiando las heridas de Ryoga, soplándolas tiernamente mientras aplicaba el desinfectante, solo interrumpiendo su accionar para reir, con esa risa que lograba abstraerme de cualquier realidad, al notar cómo ese IDIOTA se quejaba del picor del líquido, rojo de la vergüenza (¿o de la excitación?) por supuesto, pues quien puede ser inmune a su mágica sonrisa. "Eres como un niño" exclama entre carcajadas. Sentí celos, ¡oh claro que sí y no puedo negarlo!, pues ¿cómo podía estar ella a solas con ese estúpido?, no solo eso sino que tenia su pecho descubierto con varias cortaduras QUE ELLA estaba intentando curar, soplándole tan cerca, soriendole, preocupándose por él. ¿Tanto le importaba, al punto de ausentarse del instituto a pocos días de egresar?. ¿Por qué no me despertó ella como siempre?, ¿por qué no me dijo nada sobre la llegada de ese puerco?, ¿es que quería estar a solas con él?. No podía seguir viendo esa escena_

 __abre las puertas en su totalidad y a los gritos ingresa al dojo__

 _ **R: Algo huele mal aquí, huele a chiquero.** _Akane y Ryoga lo miran__

 ** _A: ¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases todav-_**

 ** _R: ¿TU QUE HACES AQUI CURANDO A ESTE TIPO? Deberías estar en el instituto, no aquí a solas con este infeliz, ¡soplándole las heridas como una descarada! ¿Es que no te da vergüenza?, MIRA LO CERCA QUE ESTAS DE ÉL, ¡AKANE ESTA DESNUDO!_** __ Akane se incorpora, Ryoga también__

 ** _RY: Ranma ¿cómo te atreves a gritarle a Akane y llamarla descara-_** __ Ranma se aproxima a él rápidamente y lo mira a los ojos__

 ** _R: ¡TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO!, ella no es nada tuyo, no es tu compañera, ni tu vecina, ni tu amiga y mucho menos tu novia_** __Akane se interpone entre los dos, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos__

 ** _A: Tampoco soy la tuya, ¿o si Ranma?_** __ Él le devuelve la intensa mirada__

 ** _R: ...tienes razón, todos saben que nuestro compromiso es una farsa, de hecho no veo la hora de terminar la secundaria para irme de esta ciudad y sobre todo muy lejos de ti._**

 ** _A: ¿Ah si? Pues me alegro, yo también estoy esperando ansiosa a que termines la secundaria para que te largues y no tener que ver tu cara nunca mas, entonces podré seguir con mi vida..._**

 ** _R: ¿Tu vida? ¿Qué vida eh?¿ Acaso le puedes llamar vida a esto? Quedarte en esta ciudad para siempre, dando clases en este viejo dojo... lle-llena de hijos... ¡Ja!, ¡que vida mas mise...rable_** __se detiene al ver lágrimas en la cara de Akane__

 ** _A: Bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte porque es una vida que no compartiré contigo_** __se aparta y sale del dojo. Ranma queda inmovil__

 ** _RY: Lo has hecho otra vez imbécil..._** __Ranma lo mira y lo toma del cuello, enfurecido__

 ** _R: ¡Cállate, esto es TU CULPA! Siempre estas detrás de Akane, siempre buscando que se acerque a ti, creando excusas para estar a solas con ella._**

 ** _RY: ¡ESO NO ES VER-VERDAD!_** __Ranma lo suelta al darse cuenta de la intensidad con la que lo estaba practicamente ahogado, Ryoga da un paso atrás colocando sus manos al rededor de su cuello, buscando recuperar el aire__

 ** _R: ¡CLARO QUE SI! Sino por qué la buscaste a ella para que te cure las heridas, heridas que supongo, provocaste a propósito._**

 ** _RY: Yo llegué temprano Y POR CASUALIDAD a Nerima, en realidad hace 5 días estaba intentando llegar a Osaka, de hecho... pensé que estaba yendo por la dirección adecuada, pero terminé encontrándome a Akane en la calle, aparentemente recién llegaba de correr... (Se sonroja, es que el recuerdo de akane corriendo en aquellos shorts y su ropa transpirada, que remarcaba sus curvas, lo dejo atónito) Cuando me vio en este estado me invitó a pasar, dijo que ella se encargaría de mi porque..._** __Aprieta sus puños__

 ** _R: ¿¡PORQUE!?..._** __invitándolo impaciente a continuar__

 ** _RY:¡PORQUE NO QUERÍA DESPERTARTE! dijo que tenías un examen importante y que te habías quedado estudiando hasta tarde por lo que quería dejarte dormir. Me dijo que le diría a Kasumi que te despierte mientras ella... se encargaba de hacerte el desayuno. Me dijo que tome un ducha y que descanse, que ella no necesitaba ir al colegio hoy, quería evitar verte para no terminar discutiendo por idioteses y que por ello te alteraras..._**

 _Ranma se aparta, dándole la espalda a Ryoga. Su cabeza iba a explotar: "¿qué había hecho?" Él y sus malditos celos, el simple hecho de no verla por la mañana como sucedía todos los días lo mantuvo tan preocupado que el examen pasó inadvertido... ella solo se estaba preocupando por él, y él solo se estaba preocupando por sí mismo, era un egoísta, solo no quería perderla..._

 _Sin saber que hacer subió al techo del dojo y se quedó pensando en todo lo acontecido. "Peleas, siempre todo termina en peleas"..._


	2. El costo de los errores

_**Hola a todos y todas: Antes que todo muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusto la historia, asi que vamos por mas. Les dejo el segundo capitulo y espero sus reviews con muchas ansias.**_

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

 ** _2 EL COSTO DE LOS ERRORES_**

Una semana y dos días, o en su equivalencia 9 días 216 horas 12.960 segundos, sin contar las 7 horas 30 minutos 45 segundos del día de hoy, viviendo en el peor castigo con el que puede existir un ser humano: el silencio. Silencio que conlleva indiferencia, indiferencia que contagia ansiedad, ansiedad de la que emerge el miedo: _No me va a dirigir la palabra nunca mas_. Hubiese preferido que me golpee, que me insulte, que gire su cara enojada cada vez que me ve, ello implicaría que le importa (o molesta) mi presencia, significaría que existo. Desde la discusión en el dojo no volvimos a hablar. Intenté acercarme de distintas maneras: primero le di su tiempo para estar enojada, para que me ignorase, para que me evite. Pacientemente se lo permití. El único momento del día que compartíamos, solo porque ella no podía evitarlo, eran las comidas. Aún así por mas que la miraba constantemente, a veces de manera muy insistente, jamás cruzábamos miradas. Eso me molestaba bastante, luego paso a dolerme. Al colegio se iba sola, incluso cuando hacia el enorme esfuerzo de levantarme temprano para ir con ella, simplemente se colocaba sus auriculares y caminaba tal como hacen los caballos, mirando siempre al frente. En el aula solo podía mirarla a la distancia, ella se aseguró de cambiar su asiento con el compañero mas distante a mi posible. En casa solo nos cruzábamos en los pasillos y si _"por equivocación"_ yo entraba _"sin querer"_ a la misma habitación donde ella se encontraba (intenté incluso entrar al baño calculando el momento en que ella estaba por salir, lo sé puedo parecer un pervertido, tal vez lo sea, pero se me estaban acabando los recursos. No pude hacerlo sin embargo, siempre cerraba la puerta con llave) Akane simplemente se retiraba al único lugar donde yo no podía seguirla: su habitación, paradojicamente el único lugar que soñaba compartir con ella. Ya no podía esperar más, le di el tiempo y el espacio suficiente para hacerme pagar con su indiferencia mi estúpido error. Pasé entonces a una segunda estrategia, mi mejor arma: hacerla en enojar. Se podría pensar que soy un idiota, es decir YA ESTABA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ENOJADA como para incitarla más. Pero prefería sacarla de quicio, que me insulte, que me grite, que me mande a volar por los aires como solo ella sabe hacer, por lo menos eso seria una respuesta, una reacción ante mi presencia, volveríamos a la normalidad, después habría tiempo para hablar ¿y por qué no? hasta tal vez pedirle disculpas ... Sonaba estúpido... Y lo fue: empecé a decirle que era una marimacho violenta y fea cada vez que la veía discutiendo y golpeando algún baboso infeliz que intentaba invitarla a salir, pero a pesar de mi tono orgulloso y mi cara de soberbio ella no decía nada, simplemente pasaba a mi lado sin dedicarme una simple mirada. Comencé a criticar su cuerpo en la clase de educación física ante cada halago dedicado por los pervertidos que solían verla sin ningún pudor (ya me encargaría de ellos después). Disimulaba hablar con alguno de ellos y decir (o mejor dicho gritar) _"no sé qué le ven a esa plana, poco sexy y para nada atractiva mujer violenta"_. Fue exagerado, pues claro esas mentiras representaban exactamente lo contrario a lo que pensaba de ella y tenia que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para lograr decir esas barbaridades, pero era necesario, tenia que conmoverla de alguna manera. Sin embargo Akane continuaba realizando a la perfección cada uno de los ejercicios de la clase, hermosa e inmutable. Me volví insoportable en casa también: la criticaba cada vez que practicaba en el dojo, burlándome de cuan débil era y resaltando como cualquier otra de mis prometidas podrían ganarle con las manos atadas. Criticaba su comida (con mas énfasis de lo normal) cómo se vestía, cómo hablaba, cómo caminaba, todo el tiempo mis indirectas llenaba sus silencios. Realmente no se como hizo para no descargar su ira hacia mi, ni yo mismo me toleraba. No creo que ella lo hiciera, simplemente no le afectaba. Esa situación me dejó consternado. No había tomado consciencia de cuan grave fue lo que le dije ese día, la verdad ya ni recuerdo mis palabras. Estaba furioso y no medí lo que salió de mi boca. Solo se que quería herirla, quería que se sintiera culpable de estar en esa situación, de no haberme elegido y quería por sobre todo mostrarme superado. Era ella la que estaba en falta, no yo. A mi no me importaba ¡claro!... Ni yo me tragaba ese cuento. Pero mi orgullo es más fuerte que mi voluntad y parece que es más importante que mi amor por ella. Realmente tenia todo el derecho a estar enojada. Pero yo no podía continuar así, nunca pensé que me afectaría tanto. Hoy es el último día de clases, mañana es el acto de graduación y por la noche se dará una fiesta de gala... ¡ESO ES! ¡ESA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD! Hoy hablaré con ella y le pediré que sea mi pareja...de baile por supuesto, aunque no sería mala idea aclarar nuestra situación y ser pareja oficialmente de una vez por todas...(se sonroja) pero primero lo primero.

Bajé a desayunar y ahí estaba él, no se qué diablos seguía haciendo aquí, lo que es más, ¿quién se creía que era para estar sentado a lado de MI prometida? ya habían pasado 9 días, suficiente tiempo para que sus heridas estén completamente sanas, ese idiota esta aprovechando la situación para acercarse a ella, ¡claro a él sí le habla, sí lo mira, sí le sonríe!...¡cálmate Ranma! primero lo primero, primero lo primero...

* * *

Había pasado todo el día sin poder hablar con Akane. Estaba tan furioso al ver esa escena en el desayuno que para no reaccionar violentamente salí de allí prácticamente corriendo hacia la escuela. La esperé cerca de la entrada del instituto, planeaba interceptarla cuando ingresara y pedirle que vaya conmigo al baile mañana. Así de simple. Pero no pude saber si mi brillante plan resultaría porque ella jamas llegó... ¿Déjà vu?... pero esta vez no repetí los mismos errores y me dirigí "¿tranquilamente?" al aula. Luego de haber pasado mediodía un alboroto proveniente de un grupo de chicas asomadas a la ventana del salón llamó mi atención, interrumpiendo mis fantasías sobre cómo resultaría nuestra cita en el baile de mañana. _"¡Miren, es Akane!", "¿quién es ese muchacho que la acompaña?", "¡Es realmente guapo!"_ exclamaban el grupo de muchachas, siendo la palabra "muchacho" lo que me hizo saltar como resorte y dispararme a la ventana con el grupo de groupies. ¿¡Ryoga!? ¿qué hace ese cerdo con Akane en nuestro instituto? , _"Es Ryoga, ¿recuerdan?, Akane dijo que su amigo vendría a ayudarnos con lo preparativos de la fiesta"_ exclamó una de ellas. Con que es eso... bueno, no pasa nada. Hablaré con ella en casa, no voy a ir a buscarla para reclamarle porqué trajo a ese chico sin sentido de orientación al colegio, mucho menos echarle en cara que vino acompañada con él. Ir a golpear a ese imbécil tampoco es una opción, por mas tentadora que resulte, no voy a ser el violento de siempre. Voy a quedarme aquí adentro del aula, entre estas 4 paredes y cuando termine las clases volveré a casa y hablaré con ella para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Y así fue, terminó nuestro último día de clases y luego de despedirme de mis compañeros me dirigí a la casa de los Tendo, sin querer saber nada sobre sobre Akane y el chico colmillos. No lo iba a arruinar otra vez. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi futón a pensar sobre lo que estaba por suceder con ella, mi amor, mi Akane...

Toc Toc _Alguien golpea la puerta, Ranma se despierta_

 ** _Kasumi: Ranma, ¿Ranma?_**

 _ **Ranma: Sí Kasumi, espera** _se levanta y abre la puerta__

 _ **K: Ranma, te están esperando en el comedor.**_

 _ **R: ¿Esperando? ¿Quienes?**_

 _ **K: Tu papá, mi papá y Akane...**_

 _ **R: ¿Para qué?**_

 _ **K: Es mejor que bajes y lo averigües tu.**_

Me había quedado dormido entre esos pensamientos llenos de mi muchacha peliazul. El golpe en la puerta y la suave voz de Kasumi interrumpieron mi sueño. La cara de, porqué no decirlo, mi cuñada me llamó la atención: ¿tristeza?, ¿preocupación? ¿qué estaba pasando? Lavé inmediatamente mi cara y bajé. Allí estaban los tres sentados, mi padre, el padre de Akane y ella misma, esperándome...

 _ **R: ¿Me estaban esperando?**_

 _ **Genma: Hijo ven, siéntate** _luego de un momento de duda y confusión Ranma toma asiento a lado de su prometida, después de varios días de mantener la distancia__

 ** _Soun: Ranma, Akane nos ha pedido que mañana luego de la ceremonia de egreso, concluya a su vez nuestro pacto._**

 ** _R: ¿De qué pacto esta hablando señor Tendo?_**

 ** _Akane: Nuestro compromiso._**

Después de varios días, que parecieron años, sin poder acercarme a ella pude sentir nuevamente su aroma, ese dulce perfume que solo ella puede emanar... nunca pensé que esa proximidad era la antítesis de lo que iba a suceder entre nosotros dos...


	3. El plan perfecto

_**¡Hola a todas y todos! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. En este capitulo habrá un montón de discusiones, y como toda discusión gente que apresurada por dar (o imponer) su punto de vista interrumpe lo que los demás están enunciando, así que tengan eso en mente. Para intentar expresar esas interrupciones use el (-) en los diálogos, siendo la linea de abajo la frase que interrumpe inmediatamente a la frase anterior (obviamente).**_

 _ **Dicho esto espero que disfruten el capitulo, esperando sus reviews como siempre.**_

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

 ** _Ranma: ¡¿QUE?!_** __se levanta sobresaltado y dirigiéndose a Akane le grita__ ** _¿De qué diablos estas hablando Akane?_** __ella no lo mira__

 ** _Genma: Cálmate hijo, sientat-_**

 ** _R: -días sin hablarme y abres la boca para decir semejante barbarid-_**

 _ **Soun: -¡Ranma!** _eleva el tono de su voz sin levantar la mirada, manteniendo su clásica postura "reflexiva"__ ** _si tienes respeto por mi y por esta casa que los acogió por todo este tiempo vas a sentarte y escuchar lo que te vamos a decir, pero por sobre todas las cosas vas a dejar de gritarle a mi hija que no hace otra cosa que pensar en ti._**

 ** _A: No es así papá, esto lo hago también por mi... especialmente por mi..._** __afirma en un tono sereno__

 _Ranma la observa y luego de un momento se sienta, está totalmente confundido._

 ** _G: Hijo... tengo que admitir que en todo este tiempo fui muy egoísta, solo pensé en lo que yo quería, en lo que yo creí que sería bueno para ti sin tener en cuenta tus sueños, tus deseos, lo que tú quieres para tu propia vida. Pensé que tener a tu cargo este dojo y formar una familia, como la que nunca pudimos tener, iba a hacerte feliz..._** __silencio__ ** _Tal vez eso me hubiera hecho feliz a mi, pero no a ti. Akane hizo que me diera cuenta de ello..._** __Ranma lo mira y luego de escucharlo terminar le contesta__

 ** _R: Papá no sé a qué te refieres, per-_**

 ** _A: -Ryoga_** __comienza a hablar sin mirarlo, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la mesa__

 ** _R: -¿Qué con ese idiota?_** __dirige su mirada hacia Akane, aprieta sus puños, conteniendo su enojo__

 ** _A: RYOGA_** __enfáticamente__ ** _me contó sobre tu sueño de ser un artista marcial reconocido en el mundo. Ustedes se conocen hace mucho tiempo, compartieron muchas cosas, crecieron, incluso su amistad cambió... pero hay algo que según él permaneció inmutable: tu amor por las artes marciales. Ryoga me dijo que te entiende ya que él pasó por lo mismo: el estar obsesionado por ser el mejor, por convertirse en un gran luchador, siendo ello lo único constantemente presente en su mente sin importar nada mas. El hecho de vencerte para él era mucho mas que una rivalidad o un ajuste de cuentas: "si no puedo vencerlo a él jamas podré ser un verdadero artista marcial"... es hasta ese punto que te admira. Ryoga piensa que tienes mucho potencial y que si te dedicas profesionalmente a ello vas a llegar muy lejos..._** __suspira__ ** _puedes ser un verdadero desgraciado Ranma, pero yo también creo que eres un gran artista marcial y no puedes desperdiciar tu vida en este VIEJO DOJO... mucho menos atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor-_**

 ** _R: -¿así que TÚ y TU QUERIDO RYOGA saben todo eso sobre mi no?_** __Akane lo mira por primera vez, furiosa__

 ** _A: ¡TU MISMO LO DIJISTE!_** __gritando__ ** _Ryoga es testigo de ello, ¿o acaso no te acuerd-_**

 ** _R: -¿qué hay de ti? ¿qué es lo que tú quieres Akane?_** __se miran fijamente por unos segundos, luego ella vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa__

 ** _A: Eso no es tu asunto..._** __casi susurrando__

 ** _S: Yo no voy a someter a mi hija a casarse con alguien que no la ama y que ve a mi dojo como un lugar viejo y sin valor... realmente llegué a pensar que con el tiempo Ranma ibas a amar tanto como yo a esta casa y a mi querida Aka-_**

 ** _R: -espere señor Tendo_** __irritado__ ** _eso no es así, yo-_**

 ** _S: -por lo que tanto tu padre como yo damos por cancelado nuestro acuerdo._**

 ** _G: Akane acepta. Si tu también concuerdas su compromiso quedará completamente cancelado..._**

 _Se prolonga un silencio casi mortífero. Akane lo mira de reojo y Ranma lo percibe. Sosteniéndole la mirada responde:_

 ** _R: Esta bien, yo también estoy de acuerdo con que este casamiento arreglado sea cancelado_** __Akane se levanta inmediatamente__

 ** _A: Con permiso, tengo cosas que terminar para mañana_** __se retira de la habitación, Ranma la sigue con la mirada__

 ** _R: Yo también me voy, hasta mañana_** __sale del lugar, dejando a dos hombres adultos llorando desconsoladamente como pequeños niños abandonados__

* * *

Esto, a pesar de lo inesperado que fue... ¡es lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido! Jamás pensé que Akane pediría que nuestro matrimonio se cancelara, mucho menos que esos dos viejos aceptaran. En un primer momento me enojé, lo que le dije realmente lo pensaba, es decir después de todos estos tortuosos días sin dedicarme una sola palabra, una misera mirada, un simple gesto, se atreve a decirme (y sin mirarme a la cara) que quiere romper nuestro compromiso. Se me vino el mundo abajo, todo perdió sentido, no sabia qué hacer o qué decir y como siempre el miedo dio lugar a la agresividad, como un animalito acorralado que busca defenderse, mostrando garras y dientes, pero que en realidad se siente aterrado e indefenso. Cuando el señor Tendo me gritó me di cuenta de mi reacción, dando lugar a la confusión. De repente no entendí que estaba pasando, _¿cómo llegamos a este punto?_ Lo que es mas, ¿cómo puede decirme que su hija solo piensa en mi bien si está pidiendo terminar con nuestro compromiso? Claro, ellos no saben como me impactan esas palabras. Asombro inconmensurable fue escuchar a mi papá admitir lo que todos sabemos: que es un egoísta. Me di cuenta o mejor dicho volví a confirmar lo inteligente y poderosa que es Akane: Solo ella podría lograr ese milagro... solo ella podía interrumpir mi explicación de manera tan desagradable... tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritarle por haberlo nombrarlo, y luego encima tener que soportar todo lo que dijo... ese Ryoga realmente lo había hecho bien. Si yo mismo había cavado mi propia tumba ese desastroso día, él se encargó de enterrarme con lápida y hasta flores. Si bien no puedo negarlo: si hay algo de lo que hablaba en mis días de escuela secundaria era sobre ser _"el gran Saotome", "el mejor artista de toda Asia", "el más temido y respetado"_ y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas. Mis trabajos de investigación siempre giraban entorno a las artes marciales y mis fantasías sobre recorrer el mundo desafiando a cuanto oponente encontrase eran el tema principal de todas mis composiciones de literatura... debo reconocerlo, no fui discreto al respecto. Y frente a semejante declaración de mi muchacha ojos café, lo que terminó por paralizar mi corazón fueron esas palabras: _"creo que eres un gran artista marcial"_ , un arma de doble filo pues es tal vez lo único bueno que ella ve en mi... cómo podría entonces no ser otra cosa mas que ello _"un gran artista marcial"_... Akane, es que si así no lo fuera ¿seguirías mirándome? Tal vez esa es una de las razones principales por la que me empeño tanto en ser el mejor. Pero a pesar de todo, ¿por qué estas personas piensan que saben lo que es mejor para mi?, ¿por qué ese infeliz dice saber lo que quiero? Esa pregunta fue la que salió disparada de mi boca... y que ella se encargó de anular: _"tú mismo lo dijiste"_ , no hay como remontar eso. Pero lo más importante cuestioné a continuación: ¿qué quería ella?... y ante la falta de respuesta una llama de esperanza resurgió. No pudo darme una sola razón de porqué ella no quiere continuar con nuestro compromiso, ni una sola. Sé que mis sentimientos son confusos, pero sí estoy completamente seguro de un sentimiento en particular: amo a esa mujer. Luego vino la sentencia de nuestros padres, el señor Tendo resaltando nuevamente lo del "viejo dojo" (que intenté explicar inútilmente) y mi padre recalcando que Akane estaba de acuerdo con terminar ese compromiso, recayendo en mi la sentencia final. El cuarto se llenó de un silencio profundo y luego lo vi: la tímida mirada de Akane, casi suplicante, llena de angustia...ello me llevó a definir lo que haría: terminaría de una vez por todas con el compromiso arreglado, y así lo hice. Inmediatamente ella se fue y yo me retiré poco después. No mas compromiso obligado, no trato, ni promesa, ni acuerdo. Akane y yo nos comprometeríamos sí, pero por nuestra propia decisión, por nuestra voluntad, por nuestro amor. ¿Qué mas prueba de que lo nuestro es verdadero que sacarnos de encima de una vez por todas la etiqueta de "matrimonio arreglado". Voy a sorprenderla, mañana todo el mundo sabrá que Akane es y siempre será el amor de mi vida... pero primero tengo que aclarar unas cosas con Hibiki.

* * *

Lo encontré en el dojo, todavía no comprendo qué hace en nuestra casa, pero pronto resolveré esa duda:

 _ **R: ¡Hibiki!** _Ranma entra al dojo, Ryoga lo ve y deja de entrenar__

 ** _Ryoga: ¿Qué quieres Saotome?_**

 ** _R: Me enteré de lo que le dijiste a Akane a mis espaldas, hiciste un buen trabajo agregando leña al fuego._**

 ** _RY: Fuego que TU comenzaste, ¿acaso algo de lo que le dije es mentira?_**

 ** _R: Bueno no, per-_**

 ** _RY: -solo intenté hacerla sentir mejor, que pudiera entender lo que significan para ti las artes marciales, que no es su culpa el hecho de que tú prefirieras irte antes que quedarte a su lado, que no hay nada malo en ella._**

 ** _R: ¡_** ** _Eso no es así!, mira lo que dije ese di-_**

 ** _RY: -antes pensaba lo mismo, también quería ser un profesional, dedicarme seriamente a las artes marciales, por eso me empeciné en ganarte, en ser mejor que tú, pero desde que llegue aquí..._**

 ** _R: ¿Qué?_** __impaciente__

 ** _RY: Ese sueño se fue desvaneciendo, Ranma yo... yo realmente la amo... si yo estuviera en tu lugar..._**

 ** _R: ¡PERO NO LO ESTAS!_** __ grita exaltado, luego cierra los ojos y respira profundo intentando tranquilizarse_ **mira**_ ** _yo sé que la amas, pero lo que tú sientes por ella no tiene comparación con lo que siento yo._**

 ** _RY: Por lo menos yo quiero quedarme y estar a su lado para siempre... en cambio ¡TU!-_**

 ** _R: -mañana sabrás lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por ella._**

 ** _RY: Ella y tú ya no están comprometidos, Akane me dijo que había tomado una decisión._**

 ** _R: Sí, y yo también tomé la mía... es verdad nuestro compromiso se deshizo, pero no por mucho tiempo._**

 ** _RY: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_**

 ** _R: Que en 2 días quiero que te largues de aquí y que no vuelvas por un tiempo, no confío en ti, mucho menos puedo admitir que alguien que ame a MI mujer este pisando el mismo suelo que ella._**

 ** _RY: ¡Ja! Estas tan seguro de ti mismo Saotome, como siempre pensando en ti, creyendo que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella y que simplemente Akane esperará y acatará lo que decidas. El amor es algo que se termina ¿sabes?_**

 ** _R: Yo se Akane me ama, tu también lo sabes..._**

 ** _RY: Yo no estaría tan seguro Ranma, y mientras no sea la dueña de esta casa la que me eche no pienso poner un pie fuera de aquí (no voy a arriesgarme a perderme nuevamente)_**

 ** _R: ¡Ya lo veremos idiota!_** __deja el dojo__

* * *

El acto de fin de curso acaba de terminar. Akane y yo compartimos el desayuno como todas las mañanas: sin dirigirnos la palabra. Fuimos juntos al instituto, mejor dicho yo la seguí hasta el instituto. Ella se veía impecable, deslumbrante, aunque su mirada estaba perdida. _"Se que estas sufriendo mi amor, pero esta noche todo quedará resuelto"_ , ese pensamiento estuvo en mi cabeza durante la ceremonia. Ni bien puse un pie fuera del salón de ceremonias decenas de muchachas, entre las que se encontraban Kodashi, Ukyo y Shampoo, se acercaron a mi para pedirme mi segundo botón (por supuesto hice un esfuerzo y utilice el uniforme escolar, quería verme bien... para ella). Traté de avanzar entre la multitud que no se cansaba de reclamar el pequeño objeto, símbolo de un un gran amor, hasta quedar detrás de Akane y sus amigas. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca les (o mejor dicho "le") dije: _" escuchen todos, esta noche, en el baile, le daré mi segundo botón a su única dueña, la mujer que amo... y a nadie mas"._ Fue entonces que percibí como se detuvo por un segundo al escucharme para luego continuar con su marcha sin mirar hacia atrás. ¡Genial! ello fue una señal no solo de que me escuchó, parte esencial del plan, sino que confirma cuanto le importo, ya que por ese instante que se detuvo el asombro tomó lugar en ella, estoy seguro. Esta noche Akane todo el mundo va a saber que es a ti a quien amo.


	4. En sus manos

**_Hola a todas y todos! como siempre gracias por sus comentarios. Hubieron un par de reviews muy interesantes que me permito contestar por este medio porque me parecen muy constructivos en lo que refiere a la historia que estoy desarrollando._**

 ** _Uno de ellos describe ciertos clisés sobre la personalidad de los personajes, totalmente acertados por cierto. Bueno en si esa es mi intención. Primero: creo que si hay algo que en la serie se mantuvo constante fue el típico "histeriqueo" donde se enojan por celos, actúan impulsivamente ante ello y cuando tienen que hacerse cargo de esos sentimientos que evidencian amor, se van al lado opuesto respondiendo desde la violencia física y/o verbal, TODOS ELLOS, ciclo que se repite en casi todos los capítulos en donde cuando las cosas van bien alguien "la riega" (como refiere quien escribió el review) y todo vuelve a cero. Segundo: Se puede pensar sí, como enfatizó este review, que Ryoga es cobarde. Yo adhiero y agrego que en su caso todos lo son porque ninguno de los personajes involucrados, por lo menos en este triángulo, admite de una vez sus sentimientos. Creo que es lo esperable, son adolescentes al fin y al cabo. Tercero: No creo que Akane sea la típica damisela en peligro. Ella tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, al borde de lo insoportable, pero toda historia de amor implica que "el caballero" salve a su amada, así que hay situaciones en las que ella debe ser salvada para el fin de la historia. Ahí tienen otro clisé. De todas maneras mi historia no busca ponerla en ese lugar. Es mi intención, sin embargo, mantener esas características de la trama, me parece que es su esencia. En relación a Ryoga se lo describió como un cobarde, pervertido que intenta dar clases de moral a Ranma, además de ser puesto como un novio ideal para Akane cuando en realidad es un traidor. También todo lo descripto es totalmente cierto. Sí es cobarde, nunca le declara totalmente sus sentimientos a Akane y ella o no se da cuenta o no lo quiere ver. Pero nuevamente creo que en su caso los tres lo son. Algo sobre esos sentimientos intenté transmitir en el primer capítulo donde Ranma se confiesa y dice que es difícil hacerse cargo de los deseos propios, siendo que culpar a los demás por las cosas que no hacemos es mucho mas fácil. También describí las razones por las que él tiene miedo de declararse a Akane. Sí, es pervertido, como cerdito puede tener contacto físico con Akane y lo usa a su favor. Sí, siempre esta marcándole a Ranma cómo debería cuidar y apreciar a Akane. Y por último sí es un traidor, jeje, de hecho en la historia que les comparto aprovecha este momento de vulnerabilidad de Akane para estar cerca de ella y puso su cuota de malicia para que ellos se separasen. Es así, y creo que es la esencia de la relación entre Ryoga y Ranma, ellos compiten en todos los aspectos y se utilizan MUTUAMENTE para sacar provecho para si mismo. Pero insisto que es entre ambos._** ** _No se si es el novio ideal para Akane, creo que Ranma y ella son la pareja perfecta. Pero si es cierto, desde mi perspectiva, que Ryoga es el único personaje (con intenciones amorosas hacia ella) que es considerado por Akane como un amigo, que es aceptado y bien visto por ella y por lo tanto es muy cercano a ella._**

 ** _Por lo descripto quisiera enfatizar que en esta historia los personajes están en un momento crucial de sus vidas, terminaron su etapa como estudiantes, como jóvenes adolescentes y tienen ante si muchas decisiones y responsabilidades que tomar: trabajar, estudiar, formar su familia... es el fin de una faceta y el comienzo de su vida adulta. Esto es lo que esta presente en la cabeza de los protagonistas, sobre todo en las de Akane y Ranma. Cuando en la pelea él le dice que no quiere el tipo de vida que, según lo que supone él, le espera al aceptar el matrimonio con Akane no están hipotetizando sobre el futuro sino sobre el aquí y ahora. Ello genera un impacto en la joven porque en algún punto lo que él describe es la verdad. Akane ama el dojo y de ser por ella tomaría la responsabilidad de llevarlo adelante. Su padre considera que su marido sería el encargado de ello (por su condición de hombre) y pienso que ella quiere que éste realmente quiera asumir ese rol con el mismo amor y compromiso que ella lo haría. Además ella ama a Ranma y sabe que él tiene una carrera prometedora. No quiere atarlo a ella sobre todo cuando no sabe fehacientemente si él la ama como ella a él. Con lo orgullosa que es (lo cual me parece bien) tampoco quiere estar con alguien que no la quiera. Por eso las decisiones que están tomando son cruciales._**

 ** _El último review tiene que ver con el por qué Ranma usa lo del segundo botón para declararse públicamente a Akane, especialmente usando un método que nuestro personaje (tan orgulloso y, hasta me atrevo a decir, un poco machista) no utilizaría. Bueno en el capitulo de hoy él reflexiona al respecto. Solo resalto nuevamente lo que escribí lineas arriba, en este momento es "a todo o nada", tiene que jugársela porque él mismo canceló su compromiso con la intención de que dejase de ser "arreglado" para pasar a ser un compromiso por amor entre ellos dos. ¡Tiene que impresionarla!_**

 ** _Bueno, si leyeron esta larga introducción les agradezco mucho y como siempre espero sus reviews ya que son altamente constructivos._**

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

8:00 de la noche, casa de los Tendo. Un grupo de adolescentes vestidos para hacer gala de sus encantos aguardan a tres muchachas que se encuentran finalizando los últimos detalles de sus atuendos en la habitación de la bella anfitriona. Expectantes, ansiosos y entusiasmados, parecen estar viviendo una gran ensoñación ante la promesa de una noche inolvidable, especialmente un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azules que está desfalleciendo de los nervios ante el rumbo que su vida tomará a partir de un par de horas.

 _"¿Cuándo bajarán las chicas?"_ _interroga un muchacho_ _"Ya es tarde"_ _exclama otro_ _"¿Alguien puede ir a buscarlas?"_ _se queja el restante y agrega_ _"Ranma ve tú, es tu casa... Ranma ¿me escuchaste?, ¡Ranma!, Ran...ma"_ _ mirando en dirección hacia la que apuntaban los ojos del artista marcial, abiertos como platos, reflejando gran asombro_

Hacen aparición las jóvenes restantes que descendiendo por la escalera de la casa despliegan toda su belleza. La última en aparecer es Akane, luciendo un vestido largo color azul que combina a la perfección con el tono de su cabello y con el par de ojos que la contemplan de pies a cabeza.

Luego de intercambiar halagos, ruborizarse, acalorarse o simplemente ignorarse (como en el caso de nuestros protagonistas) los estudiantes recién egresados del Instituto Furinkan se dirigen a la salida de la morada Tendo para dirigirse al baile. Parece una escena típica (y cursi) de película yankie, la tan esperada "Prom", si bien algo improvisada: Akane había acordado ir junto a sus amigas y para evitar quedarse a solas con "cierta persona" irían a su casa luego de la ceremonia de egreso y se alistarían todas juntas allí, _"será más divertido"_ , fue la excusa que pudo improvisar la chica Tendo. No imaginó que aquel al que quería evitar realizó el mismo movimiento y citó a sus compañeros en la casa de los Tendo una hora antes del baile así _"podríamos ir todos juntos por última vez al instituto, será más divertido"._ Claro que su intención no era evitarla, mas bien lo opuesto. Ella jamás aceptaría ir al baile con él, confirmando su hipótesis al llegar a casa y enterarse que sus amigas serían sus escoltas (o guardaespaldas) lo que restaba del día. Claramente lo estaba evitando. Ahí es donde hacen aparición sus colegas quienes, estaba seguro, no desaprovecharían la oportunidad para abordar a las muchachas, dándole la oportunidad para acercarse a Akane. En el peor de los casos por lo menos podría estar en el mismo grupo que ella, la distancia más cercana que hasta ese momento podría lograr.

Intentó hacerse el desapercibido pero al ver que Akane no avanzaba con los demás sino que miraba a su alrededor, como buscando algo, se animó a acercarse y preguntarle qué sucedía. Ella lo miró y dándole la espalda subió nuevamente las escaleras. Allí fue cuando lo dijo: _"¡Ryoga!"_. Ranma inmediatamente salió disparado detrás de ella quien solo repetía ese nombre una y otra vez. ¿Lo estaba llamando?

 ** _Ranma: Akane, es tarde, tenemos que irnos, todos nos están esperando, no pierdas el tiempo llamando a ese tipo, probablemente fue a ver si llueve y terminó llegando a China (o tal vez comprendió lo que le dije ayer y se marchó)_** __dijo esto último para sí mismo__

 ** _Kasumi: Akane querida perdón, se nos hizo tarde_** __saliendo de su habitación__ ** _¡pero que preciosa estas hermanita!_** __ve a Ranma llegando detrás de ella__ ** _oh! y tú también Ranma, luces muy elegante. ¡Los felicito chicos!_** __sonriendo__

 ** _Akane: Gracias Kasumi pero ¿has visto a Ryoga? ya tenemos que irno-_**

 ** _R: -¿Irnos? ¡no me digas que va a ir también... es estúpido Akane, ni siquiera es un estudiante de Furinkan! no tiene nada que hacer allá _exclama a espaldas de la joven__**

 ** _A: Él es mi amigo, nos ha ayudado estos días con los preparativos así que no veo porqué él no pueda ir, sobre todo cuando estoy segura de que Shampoo y Kodachi van a estar allí, y no debo recordarte que tampoco son estudiantes de Furinkan_** __le contesta en un tono de voz calmo pero firme, sin voltear a verlo__

 ** _R: ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmi-_**

 ** _Ryoga: A-A-Akaaane_** __sale de la habitación vistiendo un traje, totalmente sonrojado y sin su tradicional bandana__ ** _estas hermosa..._**

 ** _A: ¡Ryoga! Te ves muy apuesto!_** __le dedica una sonrisa__

 _ **K: ¡Oh si!, se ve muy bien. Lo ayudé a hacer el nudo de su corbata. El doctor Tofú le prestó esta tarde uno de sus trajes de cuando él era estudiante de preparatoria... en realidad nos dio toda su ropa, empezó a sacar todo lo que había en su armario... mañana iremos a devolverle todo, creo que se quedó solamente con lo que tenia puesto** _se ríe__

 _ **A: Jaja, eso suena a él, los acompañaré y le agradeceré personalmente su gentileza. Vamos Ryoga** _agarra el brazo de Ryoga y se dirigen hacia la escalera, pasando por al lado de Ranma_ **ya es tarde.**_

Ranma cruza miradas con Ryoga, realmente lo estaba desafiando y aprovechando esta oportunidad para estar con Akane. _"Lo subestimé"_ , pensó. Con más determinación que nunca reafirmó la necesidad de hacer público sus sentimientos por ella. No solo para acabar con la creencia (que admitía, ellos mismos se encargaron de comunicar y enfatizar todo este tiempo) de que su compromiso fue acordado por sus padres y que por lo tanto no existía amor entre los dos. Ellos realmente (creía el joven) se amaban. Si bien no importaba lo que pensaban los demás consideraba que era muy importante para Akane y para él mismo que sus amigos entendieran que ellos se se elegían y que lo suyo no era algo forzado. Pero principalmente era necesario para que ningún otro tipo intentara acercarse a ella, quien sería oficialmente (¿otra vez?) la prometida del gran Ranma Saotome y obviamente nadie osaría enfrentarlo... bueno eso probablemente no sucedería, pero sí podría defenderla/ ¿reclamarla? "con todo derecho" sin tener que poner excusas, ya no habría nada que esconder. Tampoco se iniciarían peleas interminables entre ellos dos del tipo _"no necesito que me defiendas" "¿ quien te esta defendiendo chica fea?"_ , mas bien sería la absoluta verdad: _"no te estoy defendiendo, estoy celoso y no quiero que este tipo se acerque a ti, eres mía"_. La parte posesiva, competitiva e infantil emerge por supuesto, pero siempre fue la verdadera razón por la que saboteaba constantemente los planes de cada tipo que durante todo ese tiempo intentó acercarse a Akane. Lo mismo suceder a con sus propias "prometidas". Con el tiempo tendrán que darse por vencidas, aseguraba el heredero Saotome. Sabía que el hecho de declarar sus sentimiento por Akane y elegirla él mismo como su prometida tendría que ser un mensaje claro y rotundo para ellas, un punto final para sus constantes arrebatos y disputas, no tendrán otra alternativa al darse cuenta de lo inconmovible que es su decisión. La única que realmente le preocupaba era Ukyo, él la quería mucho, la consideraba su mejor amiga y no deseaba lastimarla. _"Tal vez deber a hablar con ella primero"_ , pensó. Finalmente todo el grupo partió hacia lo que sería una velada memorable.

* * *

Llegamos al gimnasio y para mi sorpresa todo lucía genial: Buena música sonando, las luces iluminando la pista de baile, tragos, comida... y el grupo de lunáticos listos para arruinarlo todo: Los hermanos Kuno y su padre el flamante director, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Gosunkugi y hasta juro que vi al maestro Happosai en pleno asecho. Esto es una bomba de tiempo. A penas ingresamos sentí todos los ojos puestos sobre mi. Los rumores si que se expanden rápidamente. Hasta esta mañana no tenia muy claro como lo haría, solo sabia que seria esa noche y que se lo diría sin importar quien nos viera. Quería que todos lo supieran si bien tampoco planeaba tomar el micrófono y hacer de esto un show... cuando todas esas chicas se acercaron a pedirme el dichoso segundo botón simplemente se me ocurrió y lo dije: _"se lo daré a la mujer que amo y a nadie más"_. Inmediatamente supe que generaría un gran impacto y su reacción fue prueba de ello. Tal vez esa estúpida tradición me serviría mas de lo que creía, especialmente si no tenia un plan B. El segundo botón yace en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, de vez en cuando meto mi mano para sentir que todavía esta allí. Estuve toda la tarde pensando en como lo haría, no soy un gran romántico creo que de hecho llegue al límite de mi creatividad, por lo que concluí que simplemente me acercaría a ella y le diría algo así como _"Akane, esto es para ti"_ , y después de que la sorpresa haya disminuido y ella me acepte...SI ella me acepta, la tomaría y saldríamos huyendo del lugar antes de que todo se desborde, porque seguramente esto va a estallar y no me importa, esa es la idea. Y una vez solos le diría exactamente todo lo que siento, ¡y Dios! por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!, que ella sienta lo mismo por mi. Ahora solo tengo que esperar un poco mas, quiero que disfrute su fiesta. De repente un par de brazos irrumpieron aferrándose alrededor de mi cuello, _"Airen"_ (exclamó la China). Cuando intenté zafarme mi brazo fue enrollado por una cinta negra que comenzó a tirar en dirección a ... Kodachi: _"¡Ranma mi amor, te ves tan apuesto! gracias por vestirte así para mi, hahahaha"_. Cuando estoy por caer sobre ella aparece una espátula voladora que corta la cinta y a continuación quedo estampado en el piso mientras Ukyo las desafía: _"¿Qué creen que están haciendo con MI Ranma?"_ Las tres mujeres quedan a mi alrededor discutiendo sobre quien será la que reciba el dichoso botón y yo alcanzo a divisar a su dueña al otro lado del salón bailando y riendo con sus amigas, radiante, condenadamente hermosa... condenadamente deseada, pues todos los hombres presentes no dejan de mirarla, especialmente ese hijo de puta de Ryoga, el único con el que ella habla, a quien le sonríe, a quien roza mientras baila. Que no se atreva a poner un dedo sobre ella porque me importa un carajo el plan o perder la poca cordura que me queda, yo lo mato. No lo entiendo, él es el único a quien Akane permite acercársele desde un comienzo. No se si sabe los sentimientos e intenciones que tiene ese tipo con ella o si simplemente se hace la tonta. Ella lo denomina como "un amigo" y eso es un alivio, es decir "friend-zone". Pero no deja de ser el hombre más cercano a ella y eso me incomoda. Las palabras que me dijo ese idiota en nuestra última discusión vienen a mi cabeza _"el amor es algo que se termina"_...

* * *

Eran las 11:45 de la noche, ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que llegamos. Yo estaba agotado pero extremadamente estresado. Estas mujeres me estaban volviendo loco, además ver a Akane pasándola bien con ese tipejo me estaba matando y las ganas de llevármela de aquí llenaban mi cuerpo de adrenalina. Ya era hora, perdón Akane pero hasta aquí llegó tu noche de egresada. Toqué mi bolsillo una vez mas y tomé el botón en mi mano. Aquí vamos. Comencé a caminar en su dirección, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mi. Ya no bailaba sino que estaba riendo con sus amigas y con "ese" cerca de la mesa de bebidas. Detrás mio seguía mis pasos Shampoo, gritando mi nombre y diciendo _"estoy aquí"_. Hace unos minutos Kodachi había desparecido inadvertidamente y Ukyo dijo algo sobre volver rápido y sed: mi camino quedó despejado. Mi corazón iba a estallarme pero no iba a dar ni un solo paso atrás, casi llego... ya me vio, se ve sorprendida... ¡vamos Saotome, vamos!...

 _"Miren! Ranma se esta moviendo, por fin va a declararse!"_ _gritó alguien_ _"Apunten las luces hacia él, allí va"_

De repente una luz ilumina a Ranma y éste al ser tomado por sorpresa queda encandilado por ella, ya que se encontraba alumbrando directamente su cara. Kodachi desde el escenario (estaba apunto de pedirle matrimonio en vivo y en directo, si, si, esta loca) ve hacia donde se dirige Ranma y en un arrebato por impedir que se salga con la suya lanza su cinta hacia la luz que lo iluminaba y la arranca, quedando el lugar a oscuras. Todos empiezan a gritar y algunas chicas (típicamente) comienzan a correr asustadas. Nuestro protagonista, todavía afectado por la luz que lo había casi enceguecido, intenta buscar a Akane entre el alboroto. _"Akane"_ grita, sabe que está cerca. Entonces ahí se percata que en sus manos ya no estaba el dichoso botón. Se agachó y comenzó a buscarlo en el suelo, mientras por el parlante el director convocaba a la marea de jóvenes a quedarse en sus lugares ya que a la brevedad las luces de emergencia iban a encenderse. _"Que mas da, me importa un cuerno ese estúpido botón"_ exclamó el muchacho y acto seguido se encendieron las luces.

Él seguía agachado y cuando elevó su cabeza una mano sostenía en su palma el objeto que había estado buscando: _"Ranma... esto significa... ¿soy yo?"_ Lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos mientras que su otra mano tapaba su boca para no dejar escapar su asombro... mi hermosa niña me dedicaba una mirada que jamás podría olvidar.


	5. Tic tac

_**Hola a todas y todos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**_

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 ** _5 TIC TAC_**

Saltó sobre mi en un abrazo lleno de alegría y amor, lo sentí, siempre supe que me amaba. Yo me quedé congelado mientras lo único que pude decir fue su nombre: Akane.

Ella me miró por última vez con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para luego correr hacia la salida. Detrás suyo la perseguían sus amigas y Ryoga.

 _ **Ranma: ¡AKANE!, ¡Espera Akane, ESPERA!** _gritó desesperadamente mientras intentaba incorporarse_ **¡Ukyo quítate por favor!** _intentando apartar sus brazos de su cuello, todavía arrodillado en el suelo__

 _ **Ukyo: ¡Ranma, soy tan feliz mi amor, jamás pensé que me elegirías!** _llorando sin soltarlo, intensificando aún mas el abrazo__

 _ **R: ¡Ukyo! por favor déjame ir, esto no esta bien, no es lo que piensas** _perdiendo de vista a Akane__

A su alrededor se reunieron todos los presentes quienes con caras sorprendidas, desconsoladas, divertidas, aplaudían, sollozaban y silbaban sin parar "felicitando/maldiciendo" a la pareja. Ranma seguía literalmente luchando con Ukyo quien se prendió a él como garrapata. Por el parlante se anunciaba que la fiesta había finalizado pues con los desperfectos eléctricos (refiriéndose al cableado arrancado como efecto dominó de la luz que quedó "en manos" de la joven Kuno) no era posible continuar. Todos acordaron ya que _"la frutilla del postre"_ había finalmente hecho su aparición. Los jóvenes empezaron a dispersarse dando lugar a que el artista marcial pudiera reincorporarse y avanzar hacia la salida, llevando a rastras a la muchacha más afortunada de la velada. Cuando por fin salieron a la calle haciendo uso de su fuerza y desesperación Ranma empuja en un solo movimiento a Ukyo quien tuvo que desprenderse del muchacho (¿ahora prometido oficial?) muy a su pesar .

 _ **U: ¡Ranma! Soy tan fe-**_

 ** _R: -Ukyo mira ahora no podemos hablar, tengo algo urgente que resolver, las cosas no son como parecen._**

 ** _U: -¡pero tú me diste el botón!_**

 ** _R: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡YO NO TE LO DI, TU LO ENCONTRASTE Y LO SABES!_** __ le grita sumamente enojado__

 ** _U: Pe-pero estabas arrodillado frente a mi y-y-y justo lo encontré en ese lugar, yo vi cuando caminabas en mi dirección no pue-_**

 ** _R: -¡ahora no Ukyo! hablaremos des-_**

 ** _U: -¡Ranma! per-_**

 _ **R: -no me hagas decir algo que va a lastimarte, por favor no quiero hacerlo** _ la muchacha lo mira en silencio_ **yo te buscaré** _ dándole la espalda sale corriendo en dirección a la casa de los Tendo__

* * *

¿Cómo todo podía salir de manera tan desastroza? Sabía que las cosas iban a desbordarse pero no era esta mi idea. ¿Es acaso el destino? no, no, no. Yo no creo en esas cosas, fue todo una enorme confusión. Tengo que solucionarlo, hablaré con Akane y le explicaré todo, ella va a entenderme, no será romántico como había planeado pero demonios, yo solo quiero estar con ella.

No se como hice pero llegué sin darme cuenta, había corrido con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando ingresé a la casa estaba mi papá esperándome al pie de la escalera, ¿y qué es eso? ¿maletas?

 _ **Genma: Ranma, has llegado.**_

 _ **R: Papá no puedo perder el tiempo hablando contigo**_ _ sube las escaleras rodeandolo, en dirección a la habitación de Akane_

 _Corre hacia la puerta de la muchacha y al llegar se detiene por unos segundo hasta que decide girar el picaporte._

 _ **R: ¿Akane? Akane, por favor escúchame yo** _ se dirige hacia la cama de Akane y enciende el velador. Acto seguido sale corriendo de la habitación a los gritos_ **¡Akane!, ¡Akane necesitamos hablar!** _ desciende por las escaleras, su padre lo ve e interviene__

 _ **G: Ella no esta hijo.**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué?, ¿Co-co-cómo que no está? ¡Necesito hablar con ella papá!**_

 _ **G: Acaba de llamar, no pasará la noche aquí.**_

 _ **R: ¿dónde esta? en lo de alguna amiga ¿no?** _habla para sí mismo_ **maldita sea no tengo idea donde viven esas chicas... no importa esperaré, y si no vuelve iré a buscarla... si eso haré preguntaré a alguien del instituto que sepa la dirección entonces-**_

 _ **G: -nos vamos Ranma, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí**_

 _ **R: ¿QUÉ? ¡NO!-**_

 _ **G: - Akane contó lo sucedido... ahora entiendo por qué decidiste cancelar el compromiso Ranma... lo entiendo aunque debo admitir que no pensé que amaras a Ukyo... si bien ustedes se conocieron desde chicos, y bueno tú mismo aceptaste el compromiso con ella-**_

 _ **R: -¡eso no es así! era un niño, yo solo quería comer su comida, no la amo papá todo fue un error por eso tengo que hablar con Akan-**_

 _ **G: -Soun habló con ella, estaba muy angustiada y él está furioso... yo también lo estaría. Me dijo que ya no podemos quedarnos aquí, especialmente cuando su propia hija no quiere compartir el mismo techo que tú. Así que vamos por Ukyo y volvamos a China, allí podrás comenzar con tu carrera de artista marcial y si quieres casarte con ella me parece bien, es una buena muchacha. Toma la maleta, salgamos de aquí-**_

 _ **R: -¡NO!, estas equivocado, ¡todos lo están!** _ sale de la casa de los Tendo saltando por los techos__

No, no, no, NO. ¡No voy a perderla! esperaré por ella, algún día tendrá que volver... o la buscaré casa por casa si es necesario. No puedo perderla, no puedo perderla...

* * *

Luego de deambular por la cuidad sin rumbo alguno buscando a Akane, terminó llegando al río, lugar que había compartido con ella cientos de veces. Ya había amanecido, estaba exhausto, desesperado, agotado de tanto pensar. Se recostó a orillas del río pensando _"si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás"_. Aquel pensamiento invadió su mente. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez sí podría. Una vez lo hicieron, viajaron al pasado con el espejo griego de la vieja Cologne. Si había alguien que podría poseer algo que hiciera realidad esa delirante idea era ella. Se levantó y corrió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban hasta que golpeó su puerta. Abrió la hermosa chinita de cabello violeta.

 ** _Shampoo: ¡Ranma! Ni hao, ¡Lo sabía! Viniste por ¡Shampoo!_ **__abrazándolo con su inmensa fuerza__ ** _wo ai ni_.**

 ** _R: Shampoo, escucha Shampoo, me estas asfixiando..._**

 ** _S: ¡Shampoo está muy feliz!_**

 ** _R: Escucha Shampoo_** __tomandola de los brazos, alejándola de él, la mira a la cara__ ** _Necesito hablar con tu bisabuela, ve a buscarla._**

 ** _S: ¿Con bisabuela? ¿por qué Ranma necesita a bisabuela?... ¡Oh! ¿pedirle mi mano?_**

 ** _R: ¿Eh?... ¡Ah si! eso, eso, pedirle tu mano, ahora ve a buscarla ¿si?_**

 ** _S: ¡Ranma!_** __se laza de nuevo a sus brazos__

 ** _R: ¡SHAMPOO!_** __ le grita sin medir la intensidad. Shampoo se separa rápidamente y lo mira atónita__ ** _No perdamos el tiempo, ¿si?_** __con un tono de voz mas bajo pero sumamente ansioso__

 ** _S: Mmmm, bisabuela no esta-_**

 ** _R: -¿COMO QUE NO ESTA? ... ¿dónde esta esa vieja?_**

 ** _S: Vacaciones en China..._**

 ** _R: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?... escucha Shampoo, ¿podría pasar a tu casa y ver si tu abuela tiene algún hechizo u objeto mágico como el que usamos una vez para volver al pasado?_**

 ** _S: ¿Volver...pasado? ¿para qué volver a pasado?_**

 ** _R: Es que si pudiera ir al pasado... podría ver a tu abuela para pedir tu mano..._**

 ** _S: ¡Ranma!_** __ se laza a sus brazos una vez mas__ ** _no hace falta esperar a bisabuela, podemos casarnos igual o ir a China a buscarla_** __Ranma la empuja__

 ** _R: ¡NO!, no, no, ¡no quiero esperar!, Shampoo ¿podemos buscar? por favor, si conseguimos algo así volveré al pasado y lo primero que haré será buscar a Cologne y le pediré tu mano, ¿si?_**

 _La muchacha se queda en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. "Esto no va a funcionar", pensaba para sí mismo Ranma._

 ** _S: ¡Esta bien!_** __ sonriéndole se aparta y Ranma ingresa rápido como un relámpago__

 ** _R: ¿Dónde tiene tu abuela todas sus cosas?_**

 ** _S: En ático._**

 ** _R: ¿Dónde esta eso Shampoo?_**

 ** _S: Allí_** __señalando, Ranma avanza en dicha dirección pero choca con otra persona__

 ** _Mousse: ¿Shampoo? ¿qué esta pasando? ¿abuela ya llegaste? estas más musculosa_** __tocando a Ranma__

 ** _R: Apártate idiota_** __lo empuja y baja la escalera para subir al ático__

 ** _M: Saotome, ¿qué haces aquí?_**

 ** _S: Ranma venir a pedir mano_** __sonriendo__

 ** _M: ¿QUEEE?_** __Ranma a espaldas de éste le hace a la china la señal universal conocida como silencio. Ella lo ve pero no entiende, sin embargo, por qué debería hacerlo__

 ** _R: ¡Una mano! vengo a pedirte que me des una mano con algo que necesito hacer, ¿qué dices Mousse? tenemos que encontrar algo entre las cosas de la vieja para que pueda volver al pasado._**

 ** _M: ¿Para qué quieres ir al pasado Saotome?_**

 ** _R: Tengo que hacer algo que postergué demasiado tiempo, no te preocupes no tiene nada que ver contigo o Shampoo_** __le guiña un ojo la nombrada__

 ** _M: Si lo encuentras, ¿te irás de aquí?_**

 ** _R: Inmediatamente._**

 ** _M: Déjame ir por mis lentes_** __se retira en búsqueda de sus anteojos__

 ** _S: Airen, ¿por qué mentirle a Mousse?_**

 ** _R: Para que no se meta en nuestro camino. Si él nos ayuda lo encontraremos más rápido, ahora apártate que voy subir_** __comienza a subir seguido por Shampoo y luego se suma Mousse__

 _Se encuentran con cajas y cajas llenas de objetos de todo tipo con propiedades sumamente descabelladas: loción para crecer un sexto dedo, ungüento para cuerno de unicornio, pata de camello contra tormentas de arena, píldoras para engordar las pantorillas, abanico para repeler hombres calvos..._

 ** _M: ¡Encontré algo! dice reloj del tiempo._**

 ** _R: No me digas, un reloj que marca el tiempo, ¡qué novedoso!_**

 ** _M: No seas idiota Saotome, ningún objeto en esta habitación es ordinario. Si buscas algo que te transporte al pasado, creo que un reloj no seria ilógico, pero si no lo quieres..._**

 ** _R: ¡Espera!_** ___ _se acerca al muchacho de anteojos__ ** _déjame ver_** __arrebatándole el objeto de sus manos, era un reloj de pared que parecía muy viejo con la particularidad de poseer solo una aguja , detrás de él estaba grabada una escritura por encima de las 2 manivelas__ ** _esta en chino, Shampoo ven, ¿qué dice?_**

 ** _M: ¡Hey! yo soy chino también._**

 ** _R: No confío en ti pato._**

 ** _S: Shampoo ayudar a Airen_** __agarra el reloj__ ** _Decir: girar aguja para volver atrás, una hora igual un día, dar cuerda y funcionar..._**

 ** _M: Shampoo, no creo que diga un día-_**

 ** _S: -cállate Mousse, largo de aquí_** __empujándolo por la escalera__

 ** _R: Una hora equivale a un día, es decir que solo se puede volver atrás doce días. ¡Perfecto! No necesito tanto tiempo, solo 10 días es suficiente, podré hablar con ella justo después de la pelea, no voy a arriesgarme __** _hablando para sí mismo__

 ** _S: Ranma, bisabuela viajó tres días, no necesitar 10 días..._**

 ** _R: Ah, si, si, gracias Shampoo_** __ sale corriendo del ático__

 ** _S: ¡Ranma, esperar!_**

* * *

Se dirigió de vuelta al río, allí podría estar solo. Se sentó y giró la única aguja hasta llegar al número diez, como lo haría con cualquier reloj. Se preparó, respiro profundo y comenzó a darle cuerda al artefacto, una dos, tres, cuatro, cinco vueltas. Lo miró fijamente y éste de repente comenzó a funcionar _"tic, tac, tic, tac"_. Ranma comenzó a sentirse mareado, todo empezó a girar a su al rededor, hasta que de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _ **"ma, anma, despierta Ranma"**_

Esa voz, esa hermosa voz.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos y vi a una figura femenina a mi lado, se veía borrosa, mis ojos me dolían ante la luz que ingresaba por el inmenso ventanal. Lo primero que pude distinguir fue su largo cabello azul, luego sus ojos marrones y finalmente los rasgos de su cara.

 _ **R:¿Akane?**_

 _ **Akane: Si Ranma, soy yo, ¿estás bien?**_

 _ **R: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?**_

 _ **A: Estas en la clínica del doctor Tofú, aparentemente te encontraron inconsciente a orillas del río y te trajeron aquí. ¿Qué sucedió?**_

Allí me dí cuenta, su cabello: es largo. Ha funcionado, he viajado en el tiempo pero, ¿qué tan atras llegué?


	6. Despertando, esperando

_**Hola a todas y todos! ¿cómo están? Gracias por sus comentarios, fueron muy alentadores! Les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero ansiosa sus reviews.**_

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 **6 DESPERTANDO, ESPERANDO**

 _ **Akane: Espera aquí Ranma, no te muevas, voy a llamar al doctor Tofu.**_

 _ **Ranma: Akane, yo-**_

 _ **A: -Shhh, quedate tranquilo ya vuelvo** _sale de la habitación__

Estaba aturdido, mis ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la insistente luz que invadía todo el lugar... y a la sorpresa. Akane esta aquí, ¿cuidándome?... pero lo que es más importante: ¿dónde estoy? ¿realmente funcionó el reloj? ¿o estoy soñando? ¡¿o en coma?! _se levanta de la cama_ ¿dónde esta mi ropa? _ se pregunta para si mismo luego de verse usando solo una bata de hospital. Divisa unas prendas sobre una silla y las toma en sus manos_ Es raro, son muy grandes para mi... tampoco es el traje que estaba usando esa noche, anoche.

La ropa consistía en un pantalón jean color azul, una camisa negra y un par de zapatos negros. También había, aparte de su ropa interior, un reloj de oro, una billetera y llaves. Las mira extrañado y decide ponérselas, sin dudas era mejor que seguir prácticamente desnudo . Se sentía extraño... su cuerpo se sentía extraño, y fue cuando logró ponerse las prendas que lo notó: esa ropas que pensó grandes para él le quedaban a la perfección. Se acercó al baño y su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando alcanzó a verse en el espejo: estaba distinto, ¿qué es eso en su pelo? ¿una cana? no solo una, varias de ellas. Un par de arrugas se empezaban a percibir cerca de sus ojos, y una incipiente barba asomaba sobre sus mejillas y su mentón. Dirigió la mirada a su pecho, ancho y musculoso, y sus brazos no solo se veían fuertes, se sentían así. Hasta su altura parecía no corresponder, habían unos cuantos centímetros de más que no estaban la noche anterior... _"soy yo, pero... ¿estoy más grande?, acaso ¿he envejecido?"_ exclamó el pelinegro.

Salió del baño y tomó la billetera. Había una credencial que decía su nombre y mostraba su foto. ¡Bien! seguía siendo Ranma Saotome, pero... **"Edad: 27"**. Siguió mirando, **"Lugar de residencia: Nerima, Japón"** y luego miró mas abajo y lo que vio lo dejó anonadado: **"Estado civil: Casado"**. Observó inmediatamente su mano y allí, en su dedo anular izquierdo yacía un anillo dorado.

¿Estaba casado? ¡Tenia 27 años ¿y estaba casado?! ¿Qué está pasando? se suponía que tenia que haber viajado al pasado, ¡no al futuro! ¡Pero si recuerdo haber seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra! Puse la aguja en el 10 y le di cuerda al maldito artefacto, hasta recuerdo cuando todo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Tenia que haber viajado 10 días al pasado y no 8 años al futuro, no tiene sentido, ¡yo puse la aguja en el número 10!

 _ **Tofu: Ranma, te has despertado... y vestido, como era de esperarse** _ ingresó el doctor a la habitación__

Él también había cambiado, tenia el pelo corto, unos kilos de más pero la misma sonrisa amable y cálida. Detrás suyo ingresó una enfermera.

 _ **R: ¿Kasumi? ¿Kasumi eres tú?** _ingresó la muchacha, o mejor dicho la mujer, vistiendo su uniforme de enfermera, hermosa como siempre pero luciendo mas madura__

 _ **K: Ranma querido ¡otra vez por aquí! Debes tener mas cuidado contigo mismo. No debes preocupar a tus padres y a tu esposa, sabes que tu familia te quiere y todos sufrimos mucho cuando terminas así. Menos mal que Akane es fuerte. Cuando te trajeron supimos que eras tu y sí pudimos contactarnos con ella. Ella llegó enseguida pero sabes que no es bueno para mi hermana Ranma, sobre todo en su estado.**_

Ranma solamente podía mirarlos sin emitir palabra. Pero al escuchar decir "tu esposa" y "Akane" en la misma oración su corazón se disparó inmediatamente. Miró el anillo en su mano, recordó el estado civil declarado en su credencial y concluyó: _"¿Estoy casado con Akane?"_

 _ **T: Ranma siéntate en la camilla, voy a revisarte. Mi am-Kasumi** _se corrige el doctor_ **registra su temperatura y presión arterial.**_

 _ **K: Enseguida doctor** _ le sonríe provocando que el médico se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Luego de tantos años de casados pudo aprender (necesariamente) a controlar su reacción frente a la presencia de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, siendo este enrojecimiento una respuesta mucho mas funcional, especialmente beneficiosa para sus pacientes__

Ranma se dejó revisar mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

 ** _T: Bueno Ranma aparentemente no hay ninguna lesión, estas tan fuerte como siempre. Ve a casa a descansar y mañana te revisaremos nuevamente. Si te sientes mal o percibes que algo no esta bien contigo ven inmediatamente._**

 ** _K: Iré a avisarle a Akane_** __ su nombre lo sacó de su ensoñación__

 ** _R: ¿Akane?_**

 ** _K: Sí Ranma, ella te esta esperando afuera._**

El corazón del hombre de desbocó nuevamente. " _¿Estaba casado con Akane? ¿cuántos años tenia? ¿dónde vivía?"_... tenía tantas preguntas por hacer, pero sin embargo no podía simplemente hacerlas, iban a pensar que estaba loco. Decidió que iría despacio, investigaría de a poco, y apenas tuviera la oportunidad iría a buscar a Cologne para entender que había sucedido, claro... si seguía con vida la ancestral mujer.

Se paró, se puso el reloj, guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó su billetera. En ese momento algo cayó de su interior. El ya adulto artista marcial se agachó para agarrar el papel. Cuando lo sostuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta de que era una foto y que en ella estaba él, vistiendo un elegante traje y a su lado estaba ella, sonriente, de blanco, preciosa, feliz. "¿Es nuestra boda?" pensó, sonrojándose inmediatamente. Se sintió inmensamente feliz. Todo apuntaba a que Akane se había convertido en su mujer. Tomando coraje fue a su búsqueda... y allí estaba ella, sentada en la sala de espera, con su largo cabello azul reposando sobre su hombro, como cuando era una jovencita de 16 años. Cuando lo ve se levanta y le dedica una encantadora sonrisa enunciando su nombre, mientras camina acercándose a él.

 _A: **¿Estas bien?** _ lo mira de arriba a abajo_ **¿tienes fiebre?** _apoyado una mano sobre su frente__

Ranma se estremece ante su contacto y su repentino acercamiento. Nunca había sentido esto, una inmensa urgencia por abrazarla y besarla con todas sus fuerzas . Sentía ternura, excitación, angustia, alegría... realmente el amor que tenía por esta mujer se había incrementado con el pasar del tiempo. La amaba, la amaba con locura, no había dudas de ello. Y mientras ella tocaba su frente algo mas hizo contacto con su piel. Dirigió su mirada descendiendo por el cuerpo de ¿su mujer?. Estaba más alta, sus pechos habían aumentado su tamaño notablemente y luego encontró el punto que rozaba con él: su vientre, su pancinta apenas prominente, pero suficientemente grande para ser percibido por él.

 _ **R: ¡Akane! ¿Estas embarazada?** _ exclamó involuntariamente, akane retira su mano de la frente del ex paciente y se aparta unos centímetros mirándolo enojada__

 _ **A: ¡¿Eres Idiota?! ¿estas bromeando verdad? vamos a casa, Kasumi dijo que debes descansar** _le da la espalda y se dirige a la salida__

Ranma la observa mientras camina hacia la puerta de la clínica, sus largas y estilizadas piernas están al descubierto gracias a ese vestido que resalta su sensual figura. _"Es una diosa, y es mía"_ , pensó "el recién casado". De repente sale de su estado hipnótico para al fin darse cuenta: _"¿Voy a ser papá? ¡Voy a ser papá!"_. Las palabras de Kasumi cobran sentido _"en su estado"_. Esta embarazada de su hijo.

Corre detrás de Akane hasta que logra alcanzarla y caminar a su lado. La mira de reojo, su rostro aunque con rasgos propios de una mujer de casi 30, sigue teniendo esa frescura juvenil, de niña tierna aunque feroz que tanto amaba. Lo llamó idiota, seguía teniendo ese carácter fuerte que le hacia perder la paciencia pero que inconscientemente adoraba. _"Su mano era tan suave"_ , y frente a ese recuerdo dirige su mirada hacia la mano izquierda de la mujer buscado el objeto dorado que confirmaba una vez mas que era suya, su mujer. Sonríe al verlo. Apareció en él un deseo enorme de tomar su mano, pero se resistió, no estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse con ella. Miro una vez mas su vientre, esa pancita que anunciaba que su hijo o hija pronto iba a nacer: _"¿De cuántos meses estará? ¿Sabrá el sexo? ¿se sentirá bien?"_. Ella ajena a sus pensamientos continuaba caminando.

 ** _A: Debes dejar de hacer esto Ranma_** __ lo mira de costado, sin detenerse__ ** _por favor, no se que fue esta vez, pero no quiero que sigas apareciendo herido e inconsciente en algún lugar de la ciudad._**

 _ **R: ¿A qué te refieres (¿debería decir "mi amor"? no, mejor no, es muy pronto) Akane?**_

 _ **A: Sabes muy bien**_ **_de lo que hablo. Por favor, no te sigas lastimando así, nos lastimas a todos Ranma_** __apoya una mano en su vientre__

Ranma no entiende a qué se refiere.

¿El aparecer inconsciente y herido era algo que hacia con frecuencia? Kasumi también había dicho algo al respecto. ¿Acaso estaban mal las cosas con ella? ¿estaba él deprimido? ¿enojado? ¿frustrado? ¿endeudado? no, no puede ser, me siento completamente feliz, ¿por qué haría eso?. No importa, las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante... espera Saotome, ¿acaso no piensas volver al presente otra vez?

Decidió contestar antes de que estallara su cabeza.

 _ **R: Te lo juro** _depositando su mano sobre la mano que tenia reposando en su vientre la joven mujer, deteniendo ambos sus pasos_ **no volveré a hacerlo Akane.**_

Ella lo mira sorprendida pero le devuelve finalmente una sonrisa.

 ** _A: Vamos a buscar a Takumi y luego iremos a casa para que te repongas_** __apartando su mano, comienza a caminar__

 **R: ¿Ta-ku-mi?**

 ** _A: Sí, Takumi. ¿No me digas que no sabes quien es?, estas muy raro. ¿Te sientes bien?_** __mirándolo de reojo__

 ** _R: No-no- no es nada. Vamos-vamos a buscarlo_** __ le sonríe sumamente nervioso__

 _"¿Quien diablos es Takumi?"_ se preguntó para si mismo el artista marcial.


	7. A escondidas

_**Hola a todas y todos! ¿cómo están? Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, se que están muy confundidos/as por los recientes acontecimientos y que nada parece tener sentido. Van a tener que ser pacientes ya que en los próximos capítulos prometo que las cosas gradualmente van a ser entendidas y todo será "más lógico". Me encantaron las hipótesis e ideas que sugirieron, son realmente brillantes! Espero estar a la altura de mentes tan inventivas y románticas.**_

 ** _Sin mas que decir, les dejo un nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 **7 A ESCONDIDAS**

 _Debe ser su mascota o tal vez es el nombre con el que se denomina alguna comida o algún encargo... ¡tal vez sea algún sobrino! seguramente Kasumi y Tofú deben de tener hijos y como ambos trabajan Akane debe de cuidarlo... Podría llegar a ser un compañero de trabajo, un colega a quien debe encontrar para entregar algún papel importante, claro si es que trabaja... Quizás es un amigo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad y ella debe albergarlo en nuestra casa... o su novio... ¡No! pero nosotros estamos casados... ¿No?... Tal vez no es así, y son todas conclusiones que elaboré precipitadamente. ¡Takumi incluso podría ser su marido!... ¿Akane casada con otro hombre?, hombre que no conozco, hombre que apareció en su vida tal vez cuando comenzó a estudiar o trabajar, o a quien conoció de casualidad en alguna fiesta o en una reunión, o en la calle una mañana que salió a correr y se enamoraron a primera vista... ¿y eso significaría que el bebé es suyo? ¡de ese tipo!... ¡Entonces que dia-_

 _ **Akane: - ¡Ranma! ¿Te sientes mal?** _parándose frente a él__

 _ **Ranma: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?**_

 ** _A: ¡Tienes una cara de espanto! ¿Te sucede algo?_**

 ** _R: No, no. Est-estoy bien._**

Akane lo mira con desconfianza pero retoma la marcha. Ranma la sigue.

 ** _A: Ya casi llegamos. ¿Estas listo?_**

 ** _R: ¿Listo?_**

 ** _A: Sabes el revuelo que se arma cada vez que vienes por él._**

 ** _R: S-si claro._**

Mira a su alrededor saliendo de sus "pesadillas". No reconoce el lugar en el que estaban, mucho menos podía descifrar hacia donde estaban yendo. Se sentía más que confuso. Se detienen en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una casa. Delante de la misma se extendía un gran parque con varios árboles, un arenero, un tobogán, hamacas, entre otros juegos típicos de una plaza. Ambos atraviesan la entrada del terreno, siguiendo el sendero que termina en la puerta de la supuesta morada.

 ** _A: ¡Ya se!_** __da media vuelta y lo mira__ ** _escóndete detrás de esos árboles, cuando salga lo sorprenderemos_** __le dice sonriendo con entusiasmo__

 ** _R: Ok..._**

 ** _A: Bien, espera allí._**

Ranma se dirige hacia la dirección señalada y se esconde detrás de un árbol cercano, mientras se asoma discretamente y ve como Akane se acerca a la entrada de la casa saludando a su paso a otras personas que se encuentran aguardando en el lugar. De repente comienzan a salir pequeños niños que corren al reencuentro con los adultos que estaban allí parados. Se escucha que Akane grita su nombre, _"¡Takumi!"_ , mientras agita sus brazos enfáticamente... hasta que un pequeño de abundante cabellera negra se dirige a su encuentro. _"¡Mamiiiiiii!"_ grita el niño y se lanza a los brazos de la mujer que lo recibe con una ruidosa carcajada, frente a la mirada de un hombre que escondido detrás de un árbol observa la escena con sentimientos encontrados: asombro, ternura, alegría... y más confusión.

 ** _A: ¿Cómo estas pequeñito?, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?_**

 ** _Takumi: ¡Bien mami! Estuvimos jugando con letras y números, pero Yamato se portó mal, le pegó a Hiro y Haruka-sensei se enojó mucho. Pero yo me porté muy bien mami_** __sonriendo__

 ** _A: Muy bien hijo. Así me gusta. Sabes, tengo una sorpresa para ti._**

 ** _T: ¿Para mi?, ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es?_** __grita entusiasmado__

 ** _A: Vamos hacia allí y lo verás_** __toma su manito y se dirigen hacia la salida, dirección en la que se encontraba Ranma escondido, observando cautamente toda la escena__

 ** _T: ¿Dónde esta mi sorpresa mami?_**

 ** _A: ¡Sorpresa! ¿puedes salir?_**

Ranma dubitativamente da un paso al costado, dejando al descubierto parte de cuerpo. El niño lo ve y con gran asombro y alegría corre a abrazarlo.

 ** _T: ¡Vinisteeee!_**

Al verlo avanzar Ranma sale completamente de su escondite y casi instintivamente se agacha para recibir al niño entre sus brazos.

 ** _R: Ta..kumi._**

La escena no pasa desapercibida por los niños y padres del lugar, quienes al divisar al hombre que acababa de aparecer se acercan inmediatamente a saludarlo. Los niños corrieron hacia él al grito de _"¡Ranma-sama!"_ , uniéndose al abrazo de Takumi y Ranma. El aludido se percata de la situación y le dirige una mirada de "¿qué esta pasando?" a la madre del niño que continuaba abrazando fuertemente.

 _ **A: ¡Te lo dije!** _advierte divertida__

Takumi se aparta del hombre y con él retroceden sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a cuestionar: _"Ranma-sama ¿me firmas un autógrafo?, " ¿Te tomas una foto conmigo?"," ¿Esta bien mi postura Ranma-sama? ¡Mírame!", "¿Me enseñas cómo hacer la técnica del ave fénix?"_

 ** _T: Yo te muestro Haru, yo te muestro!, mi papá me la ha enseñado, primero tienes que..._**

"Papá", "mi papá" fueron las palabras que llegaron a los oídos de Ranma en medio de todas las preguntas realizadas por los entusiastas compañeros de Takumi, palabras mágicas que provocaron una sensación única y novedosa que jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir. Takumi era su hijo, él era su padre ... y Akane su madre, concluyó una vez mas el ahora "futuro padre de dos". _"Tenemos una familia, ella y yo, Dios mio tengo una hermosa familia!"_ Se emociona en silencio hasta llegar casi a las lágrimas mientras ve a al pequeño reproducir la dichosa técnica, técnica que él mismo le había enseñado: _"Tiene talento mi pequeño Saotome"_ , pensó orgulloso.

 ** _"¿Akane sensei cuándo podremos retomar las clases en el dojo?"_** pregunta una niña.

 _ **A: Cuando nazca la hermanita de Takumi Rina-chan.**_

 _ **Rina: ¿Y cuánto falta para que nazca Tsubaki?**_

 _ **A: Faltan 4 meses todavía.**_

 _ **R: ¿Y eso es mucho?**_

 _ **A: Es bastante preciosa** _tocándole su cabecita y dedicándole una amorosa sonrisa_ **Bueno niños, Ranma-sama tiene que descansar porque hoy no se siente muy bien.**_

 _"Noooo", "un ratito más", "quédate Ranma-sama",_ eran las súplicas que dirigían los chicos hacia el artista marcial que por su parte seguía en estado de shock tratando de asumir los recientes acontecimientos. Los padres comienzan a retirarse conjuntamente con sus hijos saludando a los "Sensei" del ¿ex Dojo Tendo?

 _¡Una niña! Tsubaki Saotome, mi hija. Así que Akane esta embarazada de cinco meses, dentro de poco una nueva heredera vendrá este mundo, no podría ser más perfecto._

 _ **T: ¡Vámonos!** _gritó el pequeño tomando la mano de Ranma__

Él lo mira y le dedica una cálida sonrisa seguida de un apretoncito de mano.

 _ **R: Vámonos...hijo** _enuncia con gran felicidad__

 _ **T: ¡Adiós amigos!** _saluda con su mano a sus compañeros quienes responden de la misma manera__

 _ **A: ¿Estás contento con tu sorpresa Takumi?**_

 _ **T: ¡Siiiiii!** _grita alegremente su hijo__

Ranma no pudo evitar tomarlo y cargarlo sobre sus hombros.

 ** _R: ¡Arriba campeón!_**

 _ **T: ¡Arriba!** _riéndose a carcajadas__

Se dirigen los cuatro hacia la casa en donde todo comenzó. En el camino Takumi les cuenta con entusiasmo como estuvo su día, haciendo alarde de como él puede vencer a sus compañeros gracias a las técnicas que aprendió. Ranma escucha atentamente y contagiado de su hilaridad, festeja sus hazañas y aconseja sobre posibles nuevas técnicas a utilizar en "la próxima batalla". Akane los escucha y agrega eventualmente alguna acotación, mientras sonríe y acaricia su pancita.  
Sin percibirlo llegan los cuatro a su hogar. Ranma se detiene en la entrada y baja a Takumi de sus brazos.

 _ **T: ¡Llegamos! ¡Mami, tengo hambre!** _abrazando las piernas su adorada madre__

 _ **A: Tendrás que esperar un poco hijo, estuve toda la mañana ocupada. Vamos, ve a lavarte las manos y esa cara que de tanto luchar esta negra de tanta mugre que tiene encima** _acariciando su cabecita__

 _ **T: Bueno mami, pero ¿podemos practicar un poco en el dojo antes de comer?** _mirando a Ranma__

 ** _A: No hijo, todos necesitamos descansar._**

 _ **T: ¡Pero mami!** _con cara de enojado, al borde del llanto, o mejor dicho del berrinche__

 _ **A: Takumi, obedece o tu padre se enojará** _advierte__

 _ **T: Esta bien, perdón mami, iré a lavarme las manos** _se rinde y corre al interior de la casa. Akane lo sigue pero al ver a Ranma se detiene__

 _ **A: Vamos Ranma, ¿qué estas haciendo? Entra** _al notar que no avanzaba__

 ** _R: S-sí Akane._**

 _Quien imaginaría que esta casa, donde viví tantas cosas sería mía, mía como esta hermosa mujer que esta llevando a mi hija en su vientre y como este pequeño que con tanto amor ha venido a este mundo para hacerme sentir esta inmensa felicidad._

 ** _A: ¡Bienvenido!(Okaeri)_**  
 ** _R: He llegado a casa...(Tadaima)_**


	8. Hogar

**_Hola a todos y todas! como estan? yo muy contenta por sus hermosos comentarios. El capitulo anterior fue cortito, espero que este capitulo le haga justicia._**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios como siempre!_**

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 ** _8 HOGAR_**

 _Parecía un turista recorriendo un palacio real en un país desconocido. Una extraña sensación entre lo conocido/familiar y lo extraño/ajeno invadió mi cuerpo. Mientras avanzaba trataba de captar todos los detalles y recurrir a mi memoria para comparar el actual escenario con el de mi cabeza. El jardín seguía prácticamente igual, había más flores y los pequeños árboles que plantamos ya habían crecido varios metros. Un juego de jardín estaba cerca del estanque y a su alrededor varios juguetes tirados. Las paredes que dividían la calle del terreno de los Tendo estaba impecables. Parece ser que los combates que solían dejar huellas en los muros del lugar cesaron con el pasar de los años. Cuando llegué a la entrada de la casa se me vino a la mente la imagen de Akane bajando las escaleras apenas anoche, luciendo condenadamente preciosa en ese vestido tan azul como el profundo océano. Cuando logré salir de mi ensoñación me saqué los zapatos e ingrese. Ella esperaba por mi justo al pie de esa escalera. Al verme se acerca._

 _ **A: Voy a preparar el almuerzo, tú ponte cómodo, debes descansar** _apretando su brazo en un gesto de cariño__

 _ **R: Si...** _toma su mano y se la acerca a sus labios depositando en ella un tierno beso_ **gracias Akane** _ mirándola intensamente__

 _ **A: Bueno, mejor comienzo con la comida o dentro de poco Takumi nos comerá a nosotros** _retirando lentamente su mano que estaba siendo sostenida por Ranma, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas_ **tú también, prepárate para comer** _dándole la espalda se dirige a la cocina__

 _Todavía me quema la piel... los labios me arden intensamente. Me hubiese gustado haber besado su boca... hace años que muero por hacerlo, y ese sonrojo en su rostro solamente me hace desearla mas... cálmate Ranma, cálmate, ya habrá tiempo para ello. Comencé a recorrer la planta baja de la casa, debía focalizarme en otra cosa sino iría tras ella y quien sabe si podría contenerme. Cada habitación seguía en el mismo lugar, habían algunos muebles nuevos, otros ya no estaban, un par cambiaron de lugar. Las paredes seguían del mismo color pero de ellas colgaban cuadros que antes no estaban. Se respiraba un aroma muy acogedor, aroma a hogar._

 _ **T: ¡Mamiiiiiii! ¡Veeeennn!** _grita el niño desde el primer piso__

 _ **A: Ranma, ¿puedes ir a ver que necesita Takumi?** _asomándose al comedor en donde se encontraba "el turista"__

 _ **R: Claro, ahí voy... linda** _sonrojado sale disparado al piso de arriba simulando, fallidamente, naturalidad__

 _ **R: Takumi, ¿dónde estas?** _grita__

 _ **T: Aquí.**_

 _ **R: ¿Aquí dónde?**_

 _ **T: En el baño.**_

Se dirige en búsqueda del pequeño, golpea la puerta.

 _ **R: Voy a entrar... hijo** _sonrojándose nuevamente__

 _ **T: Quiero a mi mami** _dice el niño sentado en el inodoro__

 _ **R: Mami no puede venir porque esta cocinando, así que vine yo a ayudarte.**_

 _ **T: ... ya esta.**_

 _ **R: ¿Ya esta?, ¿Qué cosa?**_

 _ **T: ... ya hice.**_

 _ **R: ¿Ya hi-cis-te?... ¡oh! ya entiendo... ¿quieres que te ayude a limpiarte?**_

 _ **T: Sí...**_

Con un poco de impresión el reciente padre asume sus responsabilidades como tal y ayuda al niño a higienizarse.

 ** _R: Listo campeón. Vamos a l_ _avarnos las manos._**

 ** _T: ¿Podemos entrenar en el dojo?_** __mirándolo mientras se deja lavar las manos__

 ** _R: ¿Qué te dijo tu madre?_**

 ** _T: Que no_** __agachando su cabeza__

 ** _R: Entonces ahora no hijo._**

 ** _T: ¡Ya sé! miremos los dibujitos entonces_** __mirándolo con súplica__

 ** _R: Eso me parece una buena idea._**

 ** _T: ¡Siiii!_**

 ** _R: Dime Taku-chan, ¿cuántos años tienes?_**

 ** _T: Mmmm, así_** __muestra cuatro deditos__

 _Con que tiene 4 años. ¿Hace cuánto nos habremos casado?_

 _ **T: ¡Listoooo!, ¡vamos a ver la tele!** _termina de lavarse las manos y toma la mano de Ranma, jalándolo hacia afuera del baño__

 _ **R: Jajaja, vamos, vamos**_ __ una carcajada sonora sale involuntariamente frente a la energía y el entusiasmo que emana su hijo__

Antes de bajar le dedica un último vistazo al corredor tratando de adivinar cual sería su habitación matrimonial.

Takumi corre hacia el comedor y enciende el televisor. Ranma detrás suyo lo observa.

 _ **T: ¡Ya empieza!** _jala de su brazo haciendo que se siente a su lado__

Permanecen sentados un buen rato mirando la televisión...bueno, Takumi mira entusiasmado el capítulo de su serie favorita, buscando la mirada ocasional de su compañero, quien por lo contrario se dedica a mirarlo a él.

 _Parece mas grande de lo que en realidad es, no solo por su altura y contextura física sino también por como se comporta, ¡y como habla sin parar!... tiene los ojos de su mamá, su misma tez blanca y suave. Sin embargo su pelo abundante y azabache es como el mio, al igual que su talento en las artes marciales por supuesto. Y hasta podría jurar que tiene mi misma nariz._

Ranma se encuentra así mismo acariciando la cabellera del niño mientras que éste se encuentra hipnotizado por la televisión. Un ruido en la cocina llama su atención y recuerda que todavía allí no había ido, que Akane estaba cocinando y que... ¡Akane estaba cocinando! Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su estomago se tensó por unos segundos. Mejor iría a ver que estaba haciendo la madre de sus hijos. Se paró y depositando un beso en la cabecita de su hijo le dijo:

 ** _R: Voy a ver si mami necesita ayuda, tu quédate viendo los dibujitos que yo ya vuelvo._**

 ** _T: Esta bien, pero apúrate._**

 ** _R: Lo haré Taku-chan._**

Se asoma a la cocina, ésta habitación sí que seguía igual. Tal vez algún que otro electrodoméstico nuevo, pero podía jurar estar viendo a Kasumi cocinando allí... solo que no era ella sino su hermosa peliazul. Estaba tarareando alguna canción. Se veía muy concentrada en lo que estaba preparando, tanto que no se percató de su presencia.

 _ **R: ¿Te ayudo?** _dijo parándose a su lado__

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!** _tira la cuchara al asustarse_ **dios mio, me asustaste.**_

 _ **R: Perdón** _se acerca_ **no quise hacerlo...**_

Ambos se agachan para recoger la cuchara pero solo lo perciben cuando sus manos se rozan alrededor del objeto. Levantan sus rostros y se encuentran con la respiración del otro sobre sus pieles. Ranma dirige sus ojos automáticamente a los labios de Akane, resurgiendo el siempre latente deseo de besarla. Se acerca pero ella se levanta precipitadamente.

 ** _A: ¡Mira! ¡Tsubaki se esta moviendo!_** __Ranma toma la cuchara y la deja sobre la mesada__

 ** _R: ¿Puedo?_**

 ** _A: Sí, dame tu mano_** __coloca la mano sobre su vientre__

 ** _R: ¿Lo sientes Akane?¡ Se-se- esta moviendo!_** __exclama maravillado__

 ** _A: ¡Claro que lo siento idiota!_**

 ** _R: ¡Debe estar muy contenta! ¿Verdad Tsubaki?_** __agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de Akane__

 ** _A: Seguro que si, es una niña muy feliz_** _ **_** se aparta unos centímetros y se acerca a la cocina__ ** _bueno, si quieres ayudarme toma_** _ **_** recoge un poco de caldo, Ranma se reincorpora__ ** _prueba._**

 ** _R: ¿Se-seguro?_**

 ** _A: Y sigues poniendo esa cara de desconfiado, ¡claro que si tarado! ¿Cuántas veces he cocinado para ti y todavía tienes el tupé de dudar de mi comida?_**

 ** _R: No te enojes, mira me lo voy a tomar, sigues siendo la misma chica violen..._** __da un sorbo__ ** _ta. Esto... está bueno Akane, está muy bueno_** __tomando el resto__

 ** _A: ¡Claro que si estúpido! ¿O crees que le daría una fea comida a mi propio hijo?_**

 ** _R: ¿Y qué dices de tu esposo? Un artista marcial debe alimentarse bien._**

 ** _A: ¡¿Y por quién te piensas que empecé a tomar clases de cocina en primera instancia, eh?!_**

 ** _R: ¿De verdad?_** __ sorprendido__ ** _me alegro, me alegro mucho_** __sonriendo__

 ** _A: ¿En serio lo dices Ranma?_**

 ** _R: ¡Claro que si tonta!_**

 ** _A: Me hace muy bien escucharte decir eso..._**

 ** _R: ¿Qué?_** __preocupado__ ** _no, no llores... ¿por qué lloras? perdón yo no-_**

 ** _A: Es de alegría Ranma... además no te olvides que las mujeres embarazadas somos muy sensibles_** __secándose las lágrimas con la mano__ ** _bueno, si quieres seguir ayudando pon la mesa._**

 ** _R: Cla-aro pero... tú déjame todos los cubiertos aquí arriba (no tengo la mas pálida idea de dónde están)_**

 ** _A: ¿Perdón?, ¿no puedes buscarlos por ti mismo?_**

 ** _R: Es que... me siento un poco mareado y no me quiero tirar las cosas al buscarlas-_**

 ** _A: -lo que acabas de decir no tiene el mas mínimo sentido, ¿lo sabes, verdad?, ¿por qué mejor no admites que no sabes donde están? quítate..._**

Akane comienza a buscar los platos, vasos y cubiertos, mientras Ranma la mira y pone las manos en sus bolsillos, haciendo contacto en ese momento con algo que había olvidado completamente.

 _ **R: Akane, ¿podrías ayudarme a pensar de qué año es esta credencial?** _se la da__

 _ **A: ¿A ver?... bueno aquí dice que tienes 27 años así que es de hace dos años atrás y no entiendo por qué te haces el listo y me refriegas una y otra vez que eres campeón mundial** _se la entrega con cara irritada__

 _ **R: ¿Campeón mundial?, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con ser campeón mundial?**_

 _ **A: Mmm no se, déjame ver... ¿dos años atrás?, ¿campeonato mundial?, ¡"Ranma Saotome se lleva la gloria"! en todos los diarios del Japón. Como si no tuvieras suficiente con la colección de medallas, trofeos, fotos y portadas de diarios enmarcadas que tienes en tu oficina, que tienes llevar la credencial del campeonato en tu billetera ¿no?, realmente eres un narcisista incorregible. Ahora bien, ¿podría el campeón mundial poner la mesa de una vez?** _con tono irónico__

 _ **R: Ya me conoces cariño, sabes que me gusta hacerte enojar** _dice tratando de disimular su asombro__

 _ **A: ¡No me digas cariño idiota! mucho menos después de admitir que te burlas de mi, ¡de una mujer embarazada! ¿no te da pena hacerme enojar en mi estado?** _casi llorando, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos__

 _ **R: Perdón Akane** _cambia su semblante a preocupado_ **no quise...**_

 _ **A: Ya Saotome, jajaja, déjate de cursarías y pon la mesa de una vez que esto ya esta, Takumi debe estar muerto de hambre.**_

 _ **R: ¿Quién se burla de quien, eh?**_

Ranma comienza a poner la mesa mientras en su mente las ideas comienzan a dar vuelta: _10 años, pasaron 10 años... el número 10 del reloj... estaba bien, pero viajé 10 años al futuro y no 10 días al pasado. Algo sobre el mecanismo del estúpido reloj debe haber funcionado mal. Debo hablar con Cologne hoy mismo._

 ** _T: ¿Ya esta la comida?_**

 ** _R: Sí campeón, ven a sentarte._**

 _Sin darme cuenta la mesa ya estaba lista y Akane se encontraba sirviéndole la comida al niño. Takumi sonreía ante las delicias puestas a su vista y estaba listo para atacar. De repente cambia su semblante._

 ** _T: Mami ¿no vas a darle comida a papi?_** __preocupado__

 ** _A: Claro que si Takumi, tú come tranquilo, ¿o acaso no era que tenias mucha hambre?_**

 ** _T: ¡Sí!_** __recobrando su sonrisa__

 ** _A: Muy bien. Ranma, dame tu plato._**

 _La vi servirme la comida con mucha delicadeza y amor, mientras Takumi sonreía al verla hacerlo. Comida que ella misma había preparado y que sorprendentemente estaba deliciosa. Vino a mi cabeza lo que hace solo un rato me había confesado "¿por quién te piensas que empecé a tomar clases de cocina en primera instancia, eh?!". ¡El amor si que hace milagros! Cuando terminó de servirse su porción minutos mas tarde, los tres al unisolo exclamamos "itadakimasu" comenzando a comer. Me dediqué a mirarlos, Takumi haciendo comentarios sobre absolutamente todo, siendo la frase mas nombrada "¿Y por qué?". Akane con paciencia escuchándolo mientras corrige su forma de comer y comportarse, poniendo esa encantadora sonrisa en su rostro mientras le contesta. Con que esto es tener una familia. Me encanta la idea, quiero este futuro... ¿quiero quedarme en este futuro?_

 _ **A: ¡Ranma! come que se enfría.**_

 _ **R: Si, perdón, me quedé pensado en algo.**_

 _¿Sería muy estúpido si decido quedarme un tiempo mas?_


	9. Sueños compartidos

**_Hola a todos y todas! Mil gracias por sus comentarios, alegran mis días. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Se que son cortitos pero créanme que mi intención es terminarlos en un punto clave de la historia y no extenderlo de mas desfigurando el sentido de los mismos._**

 ** _Algunos reviews que no puedo responder por privado me permito responder por este medio:_**

 ** _# Paoh: Muchísimas gracias por tan alentadoras palabras, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Como describí arriba, los capítulos son cortitos si pero tienen un sentido, trato de finalizarlos en el momento indicado. No te preocupes que no es mi intención abandonarlo, al contrario disfruto mucho al escribir esta historia que desde hace mucho tengo en mi cabeza, y las palabras que recibo de todos ustedes me alientan mucho mas, así que no tienes nada que temer jeje. Te mando un abrazo!_**

 ** _# Afrika: Tus preguntas son muy pertinentes, espero que en los próximos capítulos puedas encontrar las respuestas. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Un beso!_**

 ** _Espero con mucha alegría sus próximos reviews!_**

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 **9 SUEÑOS COMPARTIDOS**

 _Había compartido infinidad de almuerzos con Akane y su familia, y nunca llegué a pensar que una comida podría traerme tanta felicidad... y paz. De hecho, ¿qué había pasado con el resto del manicomio? Kasumi estaba con Tofú, de seguro vivían en su propia casa pero ¿y Nabiki?, ¿el señor Tendo?, ¿y mi padre? Tal vez aparezcan por esas puertas en cualquier momento aunque debo admitir que aquí los tres, bueno los cuatro solitos estamos bien... solos... a solas con ella quiero estar, mi cuerpo que ya es el de todo un hombre no deja de reaccionar cada vez que la tengo cerca, o la miro, o la escucho, o pienso en ella... Ahora puedo comprender eso de la "memoria de la piel" ya que a pesar de que mi conciencia no corresponda a la de este hombre de 29 años, mi cuerpo se encarga de recordar por mi las veces que seguramente estuvimos juntos... de todas las maneras posibles. No puedo entender como las cosas pudieron haber salido tan bien, no solo con respecto a ella sino a mi carrera: ¡soy campeón mundial!. El recibimiento que me dieron los compañeros de Takumi y sus padres cobran sentido si se piensa que estaban frente al gran Ranma Saotome. Me gustaría ver esa oficina que mencionó Akane en donde tengo las pruebas que certifican los logros de mi carrera._

 ** _Takumi: Terminé, ¿puedo mirar la tele un ratito más?_**

 ** _Akane: Ve, pero cuando termine de limpiar iremos a dormir un poco así recuperamos las energías._**

 ** _T: Mami, ¡yo no quiero dormir!_**

 ** _A: Takumi, debes descansar para poder jugar mas tarde._**

 ** _T: Pero ma-_**

 ** _A: -se un buen niño y obedece._**

 _Guau! Akane si que da miedo._

 ** _T: Esta bien_** __mostrándose insatisfecho__

 ** _R: Te ayudo Akane (antes de que me rete a mi también)_**

 ** _A: De acuerdo._**

Comienzan a recoger la mesa para luego dedicarse a limpiar los platos y ordenar la cocina.

 ** _R: ¿Cuándo llegará tu padre?_** __se arriesgó a preguntar__

 ** _A: Creo que llegará en dos semanas. Aunque ella no lo admita lo extraña y no lo dejará volver antes._**

 ** _R: Cla-ro, ¿y cómo esta ella?_**

 ** _A: ¡Es Nabiki! ¿Cómo podría estar viviendo en Tokio? ¡Feliz! La empresa de la que es CEO está en auge, realmente esta teniendo mucho éxito y sus ingresos le permiten tener el estilo de vida que siempre quiso._**

 ** _R: Me imagino, casi puedo ver su gran sonrisa jajaja._**

 ** _A: Jajajaja, es verdad._**

 _¿Estará casada?, ¿tendrá hijos? Por ahora no me arriesgaré a preguntar mas sobre la vida de mi cuñadita. Con saber que esta bien es suficiente, al igual que mi suegro._

 _ **R: Kasumi se vía muy bien hoy, hasta me regañó.**_

 _ **A: Creo que con todo derecho ¿o no? Eres el paciente que más trabajo les trae.**_

 _ **R: Jajaja** _ríe nervioso__

 _ **A: No se porqué te ríes, no es para nada gracioso Ranma, al contrario** _lo mira seriamente__

 _ **R: Ya te dije que no volverá a pasar Akane, te lo prometo.**_

 _ **A: ¿Sabes cuántas veces me hiciste esa promesa?** _agachando la cabeza, hablando en un tono de voz bajo, casi para sí misma__

Ranma la percibe angustiada, su corazón siente un puntazo al verla así.

 _ **R: Esta vez será realmente así, cree en mi, pero por favor no estés triste** _se acerca y apoya su mano derecha sobre el vientre de la mujer_ **sino Tsubaki también se entristecerá.**_

Akane levanta su mirada y le dedica una forzada sonrisa. Ranma sabe que sus palabras no lograrán borrar las veces que seguramente faltó a sus promesas, aunque no entiende porqué había llegado a ese punto. Retira su mano y acomoda un mechón de cabello, que rebeldemente caía sobre el ojo de su mujer, detrás de su oreja. En el trayecto roza su mejilla con los nudillos de sus grandes manos, acariciando su suave piel. Le muestra una sonrisa e intentando animarla cambia de tema.

 _ **R: Tofú también se veía muy animado** _retomando su tarea de secar los platos__

 _ **A: ¿Verdad que si? Creo que en cualquier momento nos darán la noticia!**_

 _ **R: S-si, si, yo también lo creo** _disimulando__

 _ **A: Ya quiero ser tía. Siempre pensé que Kasumi sería madre primero, ella tiene un don muy especial con los niños. Nunca pensé que sería yo la primera no solo en casarme sino en tener hijos. De Nabilki realmente no me sorprende, ella nunca dijo querer ser mamá, mucho menos ama de casa. Lo suyo son los negocios así que no me sorprende que siga soltera, es decir, su amor son los billetes, jajaja. Pero Kasumi me sorprendió, creo que porque Tofú se tomó su tiempo en proponerle casamiento, es decir tuvo primero que aprender a lidiar con sus nervios para poder articular las palabras necesarias y pedirle ser que sea su novia, le llevó 3 años hacerlo y luego otros 3 más pedirle matrimonio. Después comenzaron con la ampliación de la clínica mientras que Kasumi terminaba su carrera como enfermera. Ahora que ya consiguieron lo que querían realmente es el momento indicado para ser papás. Ella me dijo que lo están buscando. ¡Ya quiero que Takumi y Tsubaki tengan primitos!**_

 _ **R: Yo también pensé que Kasumi tendría muchos niños, nunca me imaginé que estudiaría y sería una profesional, siempre me la imaginaba como una tierna y dedicada madre y esposa.**_

 _ **A: Bueno, la vida a veces nos da sorpresas.**_

 _ **R: ¡Si! (ni me lo digas) ¿Y mi viejo?**_

 _ **A: ¿Tu viejo?** _lo mira confundida__

 _ **R: Si... mi viejo (¡no me digas que murió!)**_

 _ **A: Ranma, si tu no sabes donde esta tu propio padre ¿cómo esperas que lo sepa yo? ¿Acaso no estaba en Corea organizando el próximo campeonato mundial?**_

 _ **R: Ah, sí, sí, pensé que había llamado, por eso te preguntaba.**_

 _ **A: ¿Te sientes bien?** _lo mira con preocupación__

 _¿Qué dije? Estoy metiéndome yo solo en problemas._

 ** _R: Sí, sí, perdón yo solo me acordé de él de repente, jajaja, parece que lo extraño. Pero no nos distraigamos y terminemos con esto._**

Akane lo mira de reojo con desconfianza mientras termina de acomodar los últimos platos.

 ** _A: Ranma, iré a prepararte el baño, te hará bien, te ayudará a relajarte además de sacarte la suciedad que debes de traer encima, vaya uno a saber adonde estuviste toda la noche._**

 _ **R: Me parece una muy buena idea, gracias preciosa.**_

Akane le sonríe brevemente y se dirige al baño. Ranma vuelve al comedor mas que nervioso, tiene miedo de haber quedado como un loco ante el amor de su vida. Debe parar con tanta preguntadera por el momento. Ve a Takumi que cabecea sentado. Tiene sueño. Se sienta a su lado para evitar que se caiga dormido, no quiere que se golpee.

Luego de unos minutos vuelve Akane y los encuentra a los dos sentados frente al televisor. Ranma la ve y le sonríe.

 ** _R: Me parece que alguien esta listo para dormir._**

 ** _T: Mami, vamos a dormir._**

 ** _A: Ven hijo_** __extendiéndole la mano mientras el niño se levanta y luego de refregarse los ojitos toma su mano y se deja guiar por su madre__ ** _Ranma, ya está listo el baño, dejé ropa limpia sobre el armario. Cuando termines pon tu ropa a lavar._**

 ** _R: Señor, sí señor_** __haciendo el típico saludo militar__

 ** _A: ¡Que gracioso! mira como me río_** __con tono irónico__ ** _Tú quédate formadito ahí si quieres soldado, nosotros nos vamos a descansar._**

 ** _R: Jajajaja, ¡que descansen!_**

Suben por las escaleras y luego se escucha una puerta cerrándose. Ranma se dirige al baño. Ingresa y lo primero que ve es la ropa limpia y doblada sobre el mueble. Comienza a desvestirse, prestando atención a su cuerpo, el cuerpo desarrollado de un hombre que no solo era campeón mundial en artes marciales, sino padre de dos niños, marido Y (esperaba) ferviente amante de la mujer de la que se había enamorado el primer día que puso un pie en esta casa...SU casa, en donde ahora vivía con SU familia. Entre esos pensamientos se sumergió en la bañera. El agua estaba perfecta, la temperatura relajaba todos sus músculos y las burbujas de jabón limpiaban su piel. Muchas preguntas daban vueltas por su mente y el hecho de tener que tomar una decisión en relación a su permanencia en ese tiempo insistía constantemente. Todo marchaba tan bien que parecía un sueño, menos por un detalle que no solo lo hacía dudar sino que angustiaba de sobre manera a su hermosa muchacha de ojos café. ¿Qué pasaba con él para que terminara inconsciente en el hospital con tanta frecuencia? No se sentía mal aunque algunos de sus músculos le dolían y al prestar más atención varios moretones y cortaduras estaban esparcidas en diversos sectores de su cuerpo. ¿Tendrán que ver con su entrenamiento o con otros acontecimientos? No podía volver sin antes entender qué es lo que marchaba mal en ese paraíso.  
Cuando interrumpió sus pensamientos el agua ya estaba casi fría. Salió de la bañera, secó su cuerpo y se puso los bóxers y los pantalones que Akane le había dejado. Se miró en el espejo, abrió el botiquín y encontró una afeitadora eléctrica y espuma para afeitar. Decidió sacar esa incipiente barba que se asomaba en su rostro. Hizo lo que pudo y por ser la primera vez que se afeitaba con ese tipo de artefacto hizo un muy buen trabajo, de nuevo su memoria motriz lo había ayudado, no por nada dicen que una vez que se aprende a andar en bicicleta jamás se olvida. A continuación secó y trenzó su cabello. No podía hacerse a la idea de ver esos colores grises asomando entre su melena azabache, aunque concluyó que sin embargo le quedaban muy bien, como todo por supuesto. Se colocó la remera que dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazos y se ajustaba a su musculoso torso. Encontró un perfume y asumiéndolo como suyo colocó algunas cuantas gotas sobre su cuello y muñecas.  
Luego de verse una vez mas en el espejo abandonó el cuarto, no sin antes olvidar poner la lavadora a funcionar, no quería ser castigado por su adorada mujercita. Decidió buscar a Akane. Inmediatamente vio una puerta entreabierta y se asomó. Era la habitación que compartía con su padre, ahora llena de juguetes y dibujos pegados sobre las paredes. Divisó un gran futón en el cual yacía el pequeño Takumi durmiendo profundamente y a su lado la bella durmiente más cautivadora de todas las bellezas posibles. Se acercó y con mucho cuidado se recostó al lado del niño. Acarició su cabecita y sonrió cuando éste reaccionó al contacto girando hacia su lado, lo tumbó por completo sobre el futón subiendo por su torso, para luego recostarse sobre su pecho sin abrir sus ojitos. Puso su cabecita justo sobre su clavícula izquierda, debajo de su mentón, mientras que su dedo derecho fue directo a su boquita. Ranma sintió que se podía morir de ternura y amor. Cruzó entonces su brazo izquierdo sobre el cuerpito del niño fundiéndose en un gran abrazo. Miró a su mujer que dormía de costado. Se ve a a la vez encantadora e hipersensual: su larga cabellera desparramada sobre la almohada que sostenía su cabeza la hacía lucir como una diosa griega. A través de su pronunciado escote se asomaban sus hermosos pechos que por efecto del embarazo seguramente habían aumentado notablemente su tamaño. Luego seguía la parte más tierna, su pancita. Dentro de su vientre se encontraba su hijita a quien todavía no conocía pero ya amaba, y debía admitir que una de las razones por las que deseaba quedarse en este tiempo era para poder verla. Siguiendo la línea de su cuerpo la sensualidad emergía nuevamente a través de esas largas y esbeltas piernas que quedaban totalmente al descubierto gracias a que su diosa estaba usando un conveniente vestido. Su mirada se dirigió una vez mas a los labios de la mujer que dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Mas que una diosa parecía una sirena, personaje mítico que haciendo uso de sus encantos lo hipnotizaba y seducía haciéndolo caer indefensamente en sus garras... aunque ésta sirena no tenía la menor consciencia de su enorme poderío. Como deseaba besarla, por dios si que lo deseaba. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia ella y cautelosamente pasó su pulgar por la boca de la muchacha. Akane se movió brevemente y Ranma se detuvo de inmediato apartando su mano de la tentadora boca de su bella durmiente. Ésta aún inconsciente se movió nuevamente y dirigiendo su rostro hacia el brazo del ahora petrificado hombre, inhalo profundamente y luego esbozó una sonrisa antes de acercar su cuerpo al de él.

 _ **A: Mi amor.**_

Puso su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Ranma, apoyando su brazo sobre el pecho de éste mientras que lo acariciaba con su suave mano. Cuando logró comprender lo que acababa de acontecer, Ranma reposó su brazo derecho sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que ahora lo estaba abrazando, correspondiendo el tierno gesto. Bajó su rostro hacia ella y depositando un cálido beso sobre su frente le contestó:

 ** _R: Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy. Te amo tanto Akane, los amo a los tres._**

Y así, abrazados sobre el futón de la habitación que una vez fue suya, se durmieron los Saotome envueltos en una gran felicidad y profunda paz.


	10. Beso a beso

**_Hola a todas y todos! Hermosos sus mensajes, alegraron mis días! Les dejo un nuevo capitulo a espera de sus próximos comentarios._**

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 ** _10 BESO A BESO_**

 _La falta de aire me hizo despertar súbitamente. Entreabrí mis ojos sintiendo como algo cálido y pesado obstruía mi respiración. Extendí mi brazo izquierdo y dirigiéndolo hacia mi cara toqué el objeto no identificado. Era blando y peludo. Corrí mi cara hacia un costado y abrí completamente mis ojos viendo al objeto o mejor dicho "sujeto" que provocaba mi sofoco. Takumi estaba durmiendo prácticamente sobre mi cara, ¡este niño es igual de inquieto al dormir que su madre! Dirigí entonces la mirada hacia ella. Dormía profundamente sobre mi pecho en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando finalmente quedé inconsciente. Probablemente con la edad su manera de dormir había cambiado, o quizás era el embarazo que no solo la cansaba de sobremanera (dejándola casi knock out) sino que limitaba notablemente su movimiento. Lentamente me fui corriendo de la posición en la que (felizmente) me encontraba y (muy a mi pesar) recosté a Akane sobre la almohada (en vez de mi pecho) moviendo el brazo que (lamentablemente) dejó de sostenerla. A continuación hice lo mismo con Taku-chan, solo que a éste pude tomarlo con mis manos arropándolo cerca de su mamá. Miré el reloj con forma de pikachu que colgaba sobre la pared. Solo había pasado una hora desde que me quedé completamente dormido junto a ellos, pero me sentía tan bien, con tantas energías y colmado de una sensación de bienestar que parecía que había dormido hasta recuperar el 100 por ciento de mis energías, como si fuese la primera vez que lograba dormir en paz en mucho tiempo. Decidí que iría a recorrer la ciudad en busca de Cologne. Tenía que entender que había sucedido y sobre todo saber si había alguna posibilidad de volver a mi presente. Aunque debo admitir que si ello no fuera posible realmente no me importaría demasiado. Los miré nuevamente antes de salir a mi búsqueda. Dejé un beso en la cabecita de mi hijo, quedando justo enfrente a esa encantadora boca. Estaba a centímetros de ella... no pude evitarlo... me acerqué y deposité un beso en su mejilla, rosando la comisura de sus labios. Me alejé solo un centímetro y lo hice...la besé... toqué sus labios con los míos y aunque fueron unos segundos las consecuencias fueron inmediatas. El corazón se me disparó, la piel se me erizó , la temperatura de todo mi cuerpo se elevó hasta sentir que me hervía la cabeza. Fue como si hubiese estado sediento en medio del desierto y de repente me encontrase con un oasis, abalanzándome inmediatamente sobre el agua, como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Me aparté por un instante... y volví a besarla. Esta vez por unos segundos mas... pero en un momento de cordura me alejé, tenía que apartarme porque de seguir besándola ya no podría contenerme y la tomaría en ese mismo instante ya que una vez mas mi cuerpo estaba actuado sin mi permiso. Si Takumi no estuviera en esa habitación juro por dios que no dudaría en hacerla mía... pero lo estaba. Ella parecía no haberse percatado de mi asalto, lo cual me alivió. Que pensaría de mi si me encontrara besándola sin su consentimiento, me mandaría a volar como lo hacia usualmente en situaciones menos comprometidas que éstas, aunque por otra parte somos marido y mujer, estoy en todo mi derecho... esta noche Akane, esta noche continuaremos con esto. Me levanté del futón tratando de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y salí de la habitación sigilosamente. Me recosté contra la pared del pasillo por unos minutos y cuando mis sentidos volvieron a la normalidad continué mi camino. Bajé hasta la puerta de entrada y allí en el recibidor encontré unas zapatillas que me quedaban suficientemente bien y una campera con la que cubrir mis llamativos músculos. Cuando estaba por dejar el lugar volví sobre mis pasos y subí nuevamente al baño recordando haber dejado allí mi billetera . Media hora después me encontraba en el centro comercial de Nerima. Al igual que la casa de Akane, bueno que nuestra casa, algunas cosas habían cambiado mientras que otras permanecían igual. La gente se detenía a saludarme, de vez en cuando a pedirme un autógrafo o una foto. Todos parecían reconocerme, lo que tiene lógica pues sí señores, soy el campeón mundial, el gran Saotome-sama. Llegué al sitio en donde juraba que se encontraba la casa de Shampoo y la vieja Cologne, pero en su lugar había una casa de té. Decidí entrar: o estaba equivocado o por lo menos podría obtener alguna información sobre el paradero de las Chinas. Había un señor atendiendo el negocio quien al verme inmediatamente se acercó y me saludó con una gran reverencia._

 _ **¡Saotome-sama! ¿cómo esta usted?**_

 _ **Ranma: Hola, ¿señor?...**_

 _ **¡Matsumoto! ¡Mamoru Matsumoto!**_

 _ **R: Matsumoto-san, ¡mucho gusto! Por favor cuide de mi.**_

 _ **Matsumoto: ¡Pero si ya nos conocemos! jajaja. Dígame ¿qué lo trae por aquí Saotome-sama?**_

 _ **R: Claro, sí, nos conocemos... mire Matsumoto-san yo estoy buscando a una amiga que solía tener su casa en este lugar, se llama Shampoo y es de China, ¿usted la recuerda?**_

 _ **M: Jajaja, sí, claro que sí.**_

 _ **R: ¿Por qué se ríe? ¿Dije algo gracioso?** _algo irritado__

 _ **M:** _lo mira confundido_ **¿Pero acaso usted no estuvo presente cuando se fue?**_

 _ **R: ¿Se fue?, ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?** _horrorizado__

 _ **M: ¿Está usted hablando en serio?**_

 _ **R: ¡Claro que sí hombre! ¡contésteme por favor!** _con insistencia__

 _ **M: Hace cinco años mas o menos, fue cuando compré su restaurante para instalar mi negocio. Ella, su marido y su abuela volvieron a China.**_

 _ **R: ¡A China!**_

 _ **M: Sí, ¿pero en serio no se acuerda de ello? ¡Si usted mismo estuvo en la despedida!**_

 _ **R: Cierto, cierto, ahora que lo menciona lo recuerdo. Pero dígame Matsumoto-san, ¿sabe cómo puedo contactarme con ella?**_

 _ **M: Bueno, tengo entendido que en estos días volverán para el festival de la ciudad, ellos siempre vuelven para esta fecha y además este año esta la reunión de ex alumnos de Furinkan.**_

 _ **R: ¿Festival? ¿Reunión de ex-alumnos?**_

 _ **M: ¡Si, el festival anual! ella y su mujer siempre colaboran con la comida, también la señora Hibiki.**_

 _ **R: ¿La señora Hibiki?** _sorprendido_ **¿La mujer de Ryoga Hibiki dice usted?**_

 _ **M: Sí, ¿acaso usted y la señora Saotome no son amigos de los Hibiki?, Jajaja incluso siempre cuentan como usted estuvo comprometido con ella hasta que se decidió por su hermosa mujer ¿verdad?**_

 _ **R: S-sí, es verdad. Y dígame, ¿dónde viven los Hibiki?**_

 _ **M: ¡Que gracioso esta usted hoy Saotome-sama, como si usted no supiera eso!** _cambia el semblante, parece preocupado_ **¿o acaso ha perdido la memoria?**_

 _ **R: Claro que no, simplemente estoy bromeando. Por supuesto que se donde viven los Hibiki.**_

 _ **M: Obviamente Saotome-sama** _sonríe otra vez_ **En relación a su amiga China estoy seguro de que su mujer puede decirle cuando vendrá ya que son las mujeres de las familias más importantes de la ciudad, entre ellas la suya, quienes organizan el evento... salvo que no quiera tener problemas con ella** _le guiña un ojo_ **todos conocemos el carácter de su mujer.**_

 _ **R: Tiene usted razón** _devolviéndole el guiño de ojo_ **bueno, pero no se lo diga a ella, se va a enojar sin motivos y en su estado no quiero que se altere, ¿si?**_

 _ **M: Comprendo, no se preocupe, soy una tumba. Dígale entonces a la señora Saotome que esperamos sus deliciosos platos en el festival.**_

 _ **R: Se lo diré. Bueno, si por casualidad llega a saber algo de Shampoo contáctese conmigo Matsumoto-san.**_

 _ **M: Cuente con ello Saotome-sama.**_

Se despiden con una reverencia. Ranma sale aturdido y se refugia en un callejón vacío, alejado del tumulto que no cesaba de saludarlo.

 _Esto es demasiada información para mi cabeza. Primero, Shampoo ya no vive en Nerima, ni ella ni su abuela y no solo eso sino que esta casada... aunque eso es una excelente noticia. Por fin me ha dejado en paz... pero ¿cómo es eso del festival y reunión de Furinkan? Ella ni siquiera fue estudiante del instituto, ¿tal vez su marido lo fue? ¿quién podría ser? ¿Y Mousse? Bueno, tendré que esperar a que llegue por el dichoso festival para tener contacto con ella y ver si puedo hablar con su abuela que por lo visto sigue viva, lo cual es otra buena noticia... Por otro lado Hibiki, Ryoga vive aquí, más cerca de lo que creía ¡y esta casado con Ukyo!... siempre pensé que había química entre ellos dos. Aún cuando el idiota decía estar enamorado de Akane en varias ocasiones había demostrado que su amor no era tan incondicional como pregonaba, de hecho recuerdo lo bien que se llevaba con ella en el túnel de los amores perdidos. ¡Esto es realmente una excelente noticia! Seguramente ambos encontraron mutuo consuelo cuando Akane y yo nos reconciliamos... por cierto ¿cómo habrá sucedido eso? Es algo mas que debo saber antes de volver para asegurarme que las cosas no cambien a futuro, quizás mas tarde pueda averiguar algo sobre ese momento cuando hable con ella... por la noche... cuando estemos juntos en nuestra cama, solos... ¡quiero que sea de noche de una vez por todas!_

* * *

 _Estaba en casa nuevamente. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que me fui. En el camino de vuelta había comprado algunos alimentos, parecía ser que mi situación económica era bastante buena ya que encontré en mi billetera unos cuantos billetes. Mientra caminaba entre constantes saludos y fotos de la gente que amablemente se me acercaba, mi cabeza seguía intentando procesar la información reciente. Las noticias era muy buenas, lo único que me preocupaba (aunque no tanto) era tener que esperar a que llegue Shampoo, pero por lo que había dicho Matsumoto no faltaba mucho para ese evento._

 _ **R: Tadaima** _sacándose las zapatillas__

Baja Takumi corriendo por las escaleras usando su ropa de entrenamiento.

 _ **T: ¡Okaeri Sensei, ya estoy listo!** _hace una reverencia__

 _ **R: Despacio Takumi, no corras. Veo que quieres entrenar ¿no?**_

 _ **T: Sí Sensei, ¿vamos?**_

 _ **R: Jajaja, vamos.**_

Se dirigen los dos al dojo.

* * *

 _Nunca había disfrutado tanto de entrenar con alguien, mucho menos con un niño. De nuevo el orgullo infla mi pecho. Él me admira y realmente es la única persona (y mi mujer por supuesto) por la que me interesa ser admirado. Tiene talento, sus movimientos son rápidos y sus golpes precisos. Hay bastante para trabajar y corregir pero sin dudas es lo que se espera de un digno heredero Saotome-Tendo._

 _Al terminar, luego de una hora de intenso pero divertidísimo entrenamiento fuimos en busca de Akane, quien se encontraba muy concentrada mirando la televisión mientras tomaba una taza de té._

 _ **T: ¡Mamiiiiii** _irrumpe el niño_ **ya soy mas fuerte!**_

 _ **A: ¡Hola mi niño!** _Takumi la abraza y ella corresponde al mismo_ **mmm, puedo sentir que estás más poderoso** _tocando sus brazos__

 _ **R: Yo también lo estoy** _acercándose a ellos_ **entrenar con semejante artista marcial fortaleció mi técnica.**_

 _ **T: ¡Soy el gran Takumi-sama!**_

 _ **A: Bueno Takumi-sama, sube al baño porque hay que bañarse.**_

 _ **T: ¡Nooooo! ¡no quiero! ¡no quieroooo!** _apartándose de sus padres, tratando de huir__

 _ **A: Vamos arriba niño berrinchudo, que mamá tiene que empezar a preparar la cena** _se para__

 _ **R: Yo lo baño A-Akane** _nervioso al quedar frente a la mujer__

 _ **A: ¿Seguro?**_

 _ **R: Seguro, tú descansa un rato mas, yo después bajaré y te ayudaré con la cena.**_

 _ **A: Bue...no** _con los ojos abiertos de asombro__

 _ **R: Compré algunos alimentos, así que esmérate por cocinar algo rico con ellos.**_

 _ **A: De acuerdo** _sonriéndole__

Ranma la queda mirando sonrojado y nervioso. Ni bien la divisó al entrar a la habitación su cuerpo se tensó y el recuerdo de sus labios inundaron su consciencia. Su ritmo cardíaco acelerado lo alertó, parecía que iba a colapsar. Esta mujer lo iba a matar, ¡y tan solo con un beso! Debía calmarse y esperar unas horas más. Parecía un animal, la idea de sentirse así no le gustaba mucho. Sin embargo el deseo de poseerla era tan fuerte que no podía ponerse en palabras, mas bien pujaba por ponerse en acciones. Sus instintos lo dominaban.

 _ **A: Ranma, ¡Ranma!**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué Akane?** _saliendo de sus pensamientos__

 _ **A: ¿Takumi?, ¿vas a bañarlo tú?**_

 _ **R: Sí, sí. Vamos Taku-chan.**_

 _ **T: ¡No quiero!** _cruzándose de brazos__

 _ **R: Bueno, si no te bañas mañana no entrenaremos. No quiero niños malolientes entrenando conmigo.**_

 _ **T: No, no, no! me baño, me baño! vamos, vamos** _toma su mano y se dirige hacia la escalera__

Ranma se deja arrastrar y antes de irse le guiña el ojo a Akane, quien responde con una sonrisa de las suyas, de esas que lo hacían morir de amor.

* * *

Luego de improvisar en el baño (parecía ser que bañar a un niño no era tan fácil como pensaba) bajaron por las escaleras entre risas y saltos. Takumi se fue derechito al jardín a jugar con sus juguetes mientras que Ranma fue en búsqueda de su esposa. Ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que suponía encontrarla en la cocina... y no se equivocó, allí estaba, limpiando y cortando verduras.

 _ **R: Listo, ya quedó completamente limpio el pequeño artista marcial.**_

 _ **A: ¡Qué bueno! ¿y que tal se ha portado?**_

 _ **R: Bueno... mejor omitamos ese detalle.**_

 _ **A: Jajajaja. Siempre es así cuando lo baña su papá , en cambio con su madre sabe comportarse.**_

 _ **R: Con que sabe quien tiene el poder ¿eh?**_

 _ **A: Así es, mi hijo es muy inteligente.**_

Continuaron preparando la comida en silencio, pero muy animados. Akane le daba indicaciones y él (como nunca antes lo había hecho) obedecía al pie de la letra. El caldo estaba casi listo y Akane probó un poco.

 _ **A: Mmmm, está delicioso.**_

 _ **R: Jajaja, Akane, tienes tu cara manchada de caldo.**_

 _ **A: ¿Dónde?** _tocándose la boca__

 _ **R: Ahí no tonta** _ se acerca a ella_ **aquí** _limpia con su mano su mejilla__

 _ **A: Ah, gracias Ranma.**_

Ranma sigue ahora acariciando su mejilla y luego acercándose mas, hasta arrinconarla contra la mesada, mueve su pulgar por los labios de la peliazul.

 _ **R: Eres tan hermosa Akane... sabes que te amo ¿verdad?**_

 _ **A: Ran-**_

 _ **R: -te amo tanto mi amor** _coloca la mano izquierda detrás de su nuca_ **tanto** _mira su boca acercando su rostro al de ella_ **tanto** _moviendo su mano hacia la cintura de la joven madre, atrayéndola hacia si_ **que ya no puedo resistir.**_

Y con un solo movimiento terminó con toda distancia entre su boca y la de ella...


	11. Eclipse

**_Hola a todas y todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia. Este va a ser un capitulo muy importante, así que espero sus comentarios luego. Hay muchas incógnitas que se han revelado, otras que permanecen sin responder, pero espero que a la brevedad todo quede esclarecido._**

 ** _A los reviews que no puedo responder de forma privada:_**

 ** _Afrika: Gracias como siempre por tu mensaje!_**

 ** _A otra persona que opinó y no tengo acceso a su nombre, muchas gracias por tu review! Las hipótesis que manejas en relación a lo que ocurre con Ranma y su futuro (sobre todo en relación a posibles paradojas) son excelentes! vamos a ver si tus profecías se cumplen. Te mando un abrazo!_**

 ** _Hay alguien que comenta pero en ruso! No logro entender lo que decís, el traductor no es de ayuda. Hablas ingles? говорите по-английски_**

 ** _Les mando un gran abrazo!_**

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 **11 ECLIPSE**

 _El tiempo se paralizó ni bien hice contacto con sus labios. Por mi cuerpo comenzó a circular altas dosis de adrenalina haciendo que mi consciencia abandonara todo el (ya poco) dominio que ejercía sobre mis músculos, perdiendo todo el control y dando lugar a aquella parte primitiva de mi mente llamada "ello", a la pulsión, a la libido que parecía liberarse y pujaba por saciarse después de lo que parecían años de pura represión. Lo que comenzó con el roce de nuestras bocas se transformó en seguida en un puje continuo de mis labios sobre los de ella, acariciándolos, succionándolos, modiéndolos, intentando separarlos para hacerme de su boca... y cuando logré mi objetivo me apoderé de ella... mis ojos permanecían cerrados fuertemente, la pasión y desesperación que sentía no me permitían abrirlos. La mano que sujetaba su nuca llegó hasta sus cabellos, por momentos tirando de ellos por otros tocándolos suavemente, eso si, ejerciendo continuamente presión sobre su cabeza para que no pudiera liberar su boca de la mía. Me costaba respirar... pero me era imposible parar. Mi otra mano la aprisionó contra mi cuerpo mientras subía y bajaba por su espalda... y su sensual trasero. No se qué hizo ella frente a mi ataque, lo admito no pensé en ella, simplemente la tomé y sacié mi sed. Solo tenia consciencia de lo bien que se sentía, puro placer y excitación. Mi cuerpo estaba listo para hacerle el amor, allí mismo..._

 _ **Takumi: ¡Ay!** _ gritó para luego dar lugar al llanto__

Se apartan abruptamente.

 _ **Ranma y Akane: ¡Takumi!**_

Salen de la cocina corriendo en dirección al jardín. El niño estaba sentado en el césped llorando. Su rodilla sangraba.

 ** _A: ¡Bebé! ¿Qué sucedió?_** __se acerca a su lado__

 **R: ¿Estás bien?** _se acerca a él detrás de Akane_

 ** _T: ¡Mami, me dueeeleeee!_** __llora__

 ** _A: Ven aquí bebé, no te preocupes, mami te va a curar_** __lo alza__

 ** _R: Deja que yo lo lleve Ak-_**

 ** _A: -NO! ¡Es MI hijo!, ¡Yo lo voy a curar!_** __lo mira enojada, sus mejillas coloradas__

Ingresa a la casa con Takumi llorando en sus brazos. Suben las escaleras mientras Ranma los ve alejarse.

 _ **R: Es mi hijo también...** _susurra para si mismo__

* * *

En la cocina se encuentra esperando el retorno de su mujer. Iba a ir tras ella para saber como estaba SU hijo. No le gustó la actitud de Akane marcando esa distancia con él. Pero no quería discutir con ella, por eso decidió esperarla abajo.

 _¡No tenía derecho a decirme eso, yo si quiero también puedo cuidar de el! Tengo los mismos derechos que ella sobre MI hijo... se veía furiosa... pensándolo bien fui una bestia. La besé de esa manera tan, tan... ¡bestial! Ni siquiera registré si me correspondía. Solo pensé en mi, perdí la consciencia completamente... ¿y si la lastimé?, no me di cuenta de la fuerza que empleé... ¿y si la sujeté muy fuerte?, ¿y si lastimé a mi bebé?... ¡Soy un hijo de puta! ¿Cómo... Cómo pude hacer algo asi?, ¿cómo pude ser tan bruto? Tiene toda la razón en estar enojada, tengo que hablar con ella._

Cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarla ingresa Takumi dando saltos. Ranma se acerca a él.

 ** _R: ¡Takumi ¿Estás bien?_** __lo alza y le da un abrazo__

 ** _T: ¡Si! Mami me curó_** __le dice sonriendo__

 ** _R: ¿Cómo te lastimaste?_**

 ** _T: Estaba corriendo un pajarito y me caí._**

 ** _R: No debes correr como un loco pequeño. Todo artista marcial debe cuidar su cuerpo, ¡es muy importante!_**

 ** _T: Esta bien._**

 ** _R: ¿Y mami?_**

 ** _T: Se está bañando. Me dijo que me prepare para cenar._**

 ** _R: Muy bien, vamos a darle una sorpresa y preparemos la mesa._**

 ** _T: ¡Si!_** __Ranma lo baja al piso__

 ** _R: Ten, lleva los platos_** __los busca y se los entrega, Takumi los agarra y sale en dirección al comedor__ ** _¡no corras!_**

Ranma queda pensativo. Le urge hablar con ella. Vuelve el niño.

 ** _T: ¡Listo!, ¿tú también comerás con nosotros?_**

 ** _R: ¡Claro que si! (si Akane no me echa)_**

 ** _T: Mmm, entonces falta uno mas._**

 ** _R: No hijo, somos 3. Ahora los vasos. Llévalos a la mesa._**

El niño los agarra y los lleva a la mesa, de uno a la vez.

 ** _T: ¡Falta uno!_**

 ** _R: ¡Que no!_**

 ** _T: ¡Si! solo hay para Takumi, mami y papi. Falta uno._**

 ** _R: ¡Ahh, jajaja! ¡claro! falta uno para Tsubaki._**

 ** _T: ¿Entonces faltan dos?_** __preocupado__

 ** _R: Jajaja, no te preocupes que si falta uno o dos los vendremos a buscar._**

 ** _"Tadaima!"_** __se escucha la voz de una mujer anunciándose__

 ** _T: ¡Tíaaaa!_** __sale corriendo de la cocina__

 _¿Habrá venido Kasumi? ¡Oh! ya entiendo, con que era ella la cuarta comensal. Al final tenía razón Takumi: ¡falta uno! Pero que niño mas inteligente, jajaja._

Ranma continuó enplatando la comida. Cuando termina con el primer plato lo lleva al comedor mientras escucha al niño hablar.

 ** _T: ... y Haruka-sensei los retó pero a mi no porque me porté muy bien._**

 ** _"¡Qué bueno Taku-chan!"_**

 _Esa voz no es la de Kasumi._

Se asoma al pasillo de entrada y la ve.

 _¡Ukyo! ¡Guau! Está hermosa, nada quedó de esa muchacha que solía vestirse de hombre escondiendo su femineidad. Su cabello ahora es corto, casi como lo tenía Akane "antes". Está vestida con un traje, como si fuera una ejecutiva. Se la ve muy bien aunque hay algo de tristeza y cansancio en la expresión de su cara._

 ** _Ukyo: ¿Dónde está tu mamá?_**

 ** _T: Se esta bañando._**

 ** _A: Aquí estoy Ukyo_** __bajando las escaleras__

 _Hablando de bellezas, aunque este usando un simple vestido, sin maquillaje y con su largo cabello suelto y mojado, no hay otra mujer que luzca más hermosa para mi. Su perfume llega hasta mi nariz ... por dios Akane, ¿cómo puedes hacerme estremecer de esta manera?_

 _ **A: ¿Cómo estas Ukyo?** _se dan un abrazo__

 _ **U: Akane... ¿cómo puedo estar?, gracias amiga.**_

 _ **A: No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso estamos. Sabes lo que significan ustedes para nosotros, no podríamos haber** **hecho otra cosa.**_

 _ **U: Este marido mío solo nos da problemas, eh** _sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos__

 _ **A: Tal vez deberías buscarte otro** _le guiña el ojo__

 _ **U: Créeme, cada vez tengo más presente esa idea.**_

 _ **A: ¡Pero por favor, pasa!, quédense a cenar.**_

 _ **U: No, mejor no Akane, ya suficientes problemas les hemos causado.**_

 _ **A: ¿De qué problemas hablas? ¡que no se diga mas! vamos, pasa, pasa** _comienzan a caminar en dirección al comedor__

Takumi corre hacia la cocina pasando por al lado de Ranma, quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Problemas? ¿Por qué Ryoga nos da problemas? ¿Por qué Akane hace una invitación en plural: "quédense a cenar?" ¿Ukyo y quién más? ¿qué esta pasando aquí?_

Cuando entran al comedor se encuentran con Ranma esperándolas de pie.

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!**_

 _ **U: ¡Ranma!** _corre hacia él y lo estrecha entre sus brazos__

 _ **R: ¡U-U-U-kyo!** _nervioso mira a Akane de reojo__

 _ **U: Akane me contó lo que sucedió** _se separa unos centímetros y lo mira_ **¿estas bien? ¿te has hecho daño?**_

 _ **R: No, no, mírame estoy bien** _empujándola suavemente__

Akane se dirige a la cocina. Ranma la sigue con la mirada.

 _¿Qué haces Ukyo? ¿cómo vas a abrazarme así frente a mi mujer? Esta bien que estés preocupada, ¡pero no es para tanto! Seguro ya se enojó y por eso se fue. Perfecto justo lo que necesito._

 _ **U: Ranma, ¡Ranma!, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿qué te sucedió? ¡cuéntame!**_

 _ **R: Yo-**_

 _ **"Tadaima!"**_

 _Se asoma un hombre alto, de gran contextura física (aunque no como la mía) usando un traje azul, sosteniendo un maletín en sus manos. Su pelo corto color marrón y sus ojos verdes son inconfundibles: Ryoga. Se lo ve mucho más maduro, ya no usa esa ridícula bandana y por lo que veo debe trabajar con Ukyo en la misma empresa. Ahora comprendo eso de "quédense a cenar", vinieron juntos. Nuevamente mi hijo tiene razón "faltan dos"._

 ** _T: ¡Paaapiiiiii!_**

 ** _R: ¿Qué hi-_**

Takumi pasa corriendo por al lado de Ranma y Ukyo.

 _ **Ryoga: ¡Hola guerrero!** _recibe al niño en sus brazos, lo alza y le da un beso_ **¿cómo está mi muchacho?**_

 _ **T: ¡Papi! te extrañé muuuuchoooo!** _lo abraza fuertemente__

 _ **R: ¡Yo también hijo! ¿cómo te fue en el jardín?**_

 _ **T: ¡Bien! jugamos con números y letras.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Ah si?**_

 _ **T: ¡Sí! y Haruka-sensei retó a Hiro y a Yamato porque se estaban peleando, pero a mi no porque me porté muy bien.**_

 _ **Ry: ¡Jajaja ese es mi hijo!**_

 _ **A: ¡Ryoga!** _vuelve al comedor__

 _ **Ry: ¡Akane!** _le sonríe con ternura_ **vamos a saludar a mami y a Tsubaki** _le dice a Takumi__

Akane apoya la comida sobre la mesa y va a su encuentro. Ryoga deja a Takumi en el suelo y agachado se acerca al vientre de la mujer.

 ** _Ry: ¿Cómo se portó mi niña?_** __acariciando la pancita__

 ** _T: ¡Tsubaki se portó mal papi! le estuvo dando patadas a mami. Yo no, yo me porté muy bien._**

 ** _Ry: Jajaja hijo, tu hermanita no le pega patadas a mami, solo se mueve. Tú siempre debes cuidar de ella, ¿entiendes?._**

 ** _A: Es verdad Takumi. Además hoy me porté muy bien papi_** __simulando la voz de la aún no nacida__

 ** _Ry: ¿Cómo estas tú mi amor?_** __levanta su cabeza mirándola__

 ** _R: No la toques_** __en voz baja__

 ** _U: ¿Qué dijiste Ranma?_**

 ** _A: ¡Muy bien cielo!_** __acaricia su rostro mientras le dedica una sonrisa__

 ** _R: ¡No la toques!_** __en un tono de voz más fuerte y amenazante__

 ** _A: ¿Ranma?_** __lo mira__

 ** _Ry: Ranma, ¿me estas hablando a mi?_** __confuso se levanta__

 ** _U: ¿Qué-qué dices Ranma?_** __nerviosa__

 ** _R: ¡NO LA TOQUES!_** __empujando a Ukyo__

Ranma se abalanza sobre Ryoga, quien en un acto reflejo empuja a un costado a Akane y Takumi alejándolos de él, quedando totalmente indefenso.

 _ **U: ¡RANMA!**_

Este lo toma por el cuello y le propina un golpe sobre su cara, estanpándolo contra la pared.

 _ **A: ¡RYOGA!** _grita horrorizada__

 _ **T: ¡PAPI!**_

Ambos se dirigen hacia el hombre que quedó semi-inconsciente en el suelo, pero Ranma los intercepta en el camino. Alza a Takumi con su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo abraza por la cintura a la aterrada mujer.

 ** _R: ¡DIJE QUE NO LA TOQUES INFELIZ! ¡ES MI FAMILIA, MÍA!_** __a los gritos y enfurecido observa a Ryoga quien ha comenzado a moverse, recobrando la consciencia__

 ** _U: ¡RANMA!, ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?_** __le grita en un estado de histeria__

 ** _T: ¡Suéltame tío, suéltame!, ¡papi!, ¡papi!_** __forcejea intentando zafarse del hombre que como una fiera acorralada se aferra a lo más valioso que posee__

 ** _A: ¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjanos! Por favor!_**

 ** _T: ¡Ay!, ¡papi!_**

 ** _A: ¡RANMA POR FAVOR, LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO!_** __suplica llorando__

Ranma mira a Akane y ve sus lágrimas. Afloja involuntariamente la presión de su brazo sobre el niño quien puede librarse y salir corriendo hacia su padre.

 _ **T: ¡Papi! ¿te vas a morir?**_

 _ **Ry: No hijo, estoy bien. No llores, papá esta bien** _lo abraza_ **Ranma, por favor, no las lastimes. Suéltala.**_

Ranma seguía viendo fijamente con desesperación a Akane, a quien seguía aprisionando entre sus brazos, mientras ella ponía resistencia y miraba a su marido e hijo abrazados en el piso.

 _ **R: Akane** _ella lo mira__

Apoya su frente sobre la frente de la mujer. Cierra los ojos, unas lágrimas comienzan a brotar de ellos.

 ** _R: Akane, ¿qué esta sucediendo?_**

 ** _A: Ranma, escucha, me estas lastimando, NOS estas lastimando._**

 ** _Ry: Ranma!_** __se reincorpora__ ** _Tu enojo es conmigo, NO LASTIMES A MI FAMILIA PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE MATO!_** __amenaza__

 ** _T: ¡Papi!_** __llora asustado entre las piernas de su padre__

 ** _Ry: Hijo, ve a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí hasta que mami vaya a buscarte._**

 ** _T: No, yo quiero estar contigo._**

 ** _Ry: TAKUMI, OBEDECE!_** __le ordena__

 ** _T: ¡Tío!_** __mirando a Ranma__ ** _no le pegues a mi papi!_**

Ranma al sentir su vocesita lo mira sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su alma.

 ** _R: Takumi, hi...jo..._** __susurra__

 ** _Ry: ¡Takumi! ¡Sube ya!_** __ el niño se va__

 ** _U: ¡Ranma!_**

Ranma voltea a verla, respondiendo inconscientemente a su llamado, pero sin soltar a Akane. En ese momento Ukyo le pega un potente golpe en su cara que si bien no logra tumbarlo, lo deja desprevenido.

Aprovechando la distracción Ryoga corre hacia él y retira de un tirón el brazo que Ranma mantenía sobre Akane agarrándola de uno de sus brazos y alejándola de él. A continuación le pega una patada sobre el estómago del artista marcial con la que no solo termina poniendo distancia entre éste y Akane, sino que lo deja tirado en el piso sin aire.

 ** _U: ¡Ranma!_** __preocupada se acerca a él__

 ** _Ry: Akane, ¿estás bien?_**

 ** _A: Mi amor_** __lo abraza__ ** _no entiendo que sucedió. Él estaba bien, yo- yo no entiendo_** __llorando__

 ** _Ry: Cálmate Akane, cálmate o la bebé sufrirá. Yo te protegeré mi amor, aunque sea con mi propia vida_** __correspondiendo a su abrazo__

 ** _U: Ranma, ¿qué pasa contigo?_**

 ** _Ry: Akane_** __la aparta unos centímetros para verla a la cara__ ** _llama a Tofú, esto no esta bien, parece haber tenido un brote psicótico, está delirando._**

 ** _A: Sí, tal -tal vez se golpeó la cabeza y por eso estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontraron... pensándolo bien estuvo un poco raro hoy... de alguna manera no parecía él._**

 ** _Ry: Con más razón, llama a Tofú y ve con Takumi, quedensen encerrados en su habitación, o no, mejor vayan con Kasumi._**

 ** _A: ¡No! ¡No pienso dejarte a solas con él!_**

 ** _R: ¡Akane!_** __tirado en el suelo, levanta su cabeza para verla__

Akane se vuelve hacia él y lo enfrenta, poniéndose delante de Ryoga.

 ** _A: Si piensas hacerle algo a mi marido tendrás que vértelas conmigo primero, ¿me escuchaste?_**

 _ **R: Aka...ne** _ cae desmayado__

Después de un día brillante, todo se vuelve oscuridad...


	12. Quebrado

**_Hola a todas y todos! estoy muy agradecida con sus comentarios! sinceramente pensé que iban a matarme jejeje pero bueno, la historia tiene estas complicaciones. Esperemos un poco mas para ver como se resuelve. Les dejo otro capitulo esperando como siempre sus comentarios. Les mando un gran abrazo!_**

 ** _Afrika: Viste, tenias razón! gracias por tu review!_**

 ** _Ranma x Akane: Gracias por tu comentario. Lo que decis es verdad y son cosas que deberá afrontar Ranma en los próximos capítulos. Me gusta eso de que de nada sirve ganar todo si no tenemos a nuestro lado a quienes amamos, coincido totalmente. La relación entre Ranma y Akane, también será esclarecida. Te mando un beso grande!_**

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 ** _12 QUEBRADO_**

 _Estaba exhausto pero feliz. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Después de haberle confesado mis ya infrenables sentimientos ella lloró entre mis brazos. La abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Comencé a besar su pelo, su cuello, su mejilla, sequé sus lágrimas con mis labios, la miré con admiración, con amor, con deseo... "yo también te amo" me dijo, y esas 4 palabras, esas tan anheladas y poderosas palabras dieron vía libre a la pasión... éramos inexpertos pero de alguna manera nuestros cuerpos sabían que hacer. Fue mágico, simplemente nos complementábamos. Nunca pensé que hacer el amor con alguien a quien se ama podría sentirse tan pero tan bien, es increíble. Ahora esta durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi pecho, estamos completamente desnudos, y yo... yo no puedo dejar de verla. Tengo miedo de que desaparezca de mi lado... y vuelva con ese infeliz, ese tipo que casi me la arrebata y la aleja de mi lado para siempre. El terror me invade con solo pensarlo... pero no, eso no pasó ni va a pasar. Él es parte de su pasado, y yo jamás permitiré que se interponga entre nosotros otra vez._  
 _Le doy un beso en los labios y me levanto sigilosamente, tengo que ir al baño. Antes de dejar la habitación me doy vuelta y la miro: es simplemente perfecta. Su pelo azul sedoso, su piel de porcelana, sus labios carnosos y tentadores, sus piernas largas y cautivadoras... sus pechos, sus manos, todo, amaba todo de esa mujer, MI mujer, mi Akane..._

 _Finalmente llegué al baño, fue una tortura dejarla. Alivié mi vejiga y me lavé las manos apresurado por volver a su lado. "Eres un hombre afortunado" me digo a mi mismo. Cuando me miro sonriente en el espejo veo que mi pelo amarronado ¿está corto? un se- un segundo, ¿amarronado? ¿y mis ojos? ¿qué les pasa a mis ojos? ¿son... son verdes?... ¿Ry-Ry-Ryoga? ¿Soy Ryoga? No, no, no, no, ¡NOOOOO!_

 ** _"¡Ranma!"_**

 _ **Ranma: ¡NO!** _ _se levanta sobresaltado_

 ** _"¡Ranma, tranquilo!"_**

 _Estaba recostado sobre una cama en una habitación oscura. La puerta entreabierta dejaba ingresar un poco de luz. Cuando desperté escuché su voz para luego vislumbrar su figura... y su cabello corto._

 _ **R: ¡Akane!** __la abraza fuertemente __ **¡volví! fue todo un sueño, ¡lo sabía!**_

 ** _"¡Ranma!"_**

 ** _R: ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡tengo que explicarte todo! ¡tengo que confesarte algo!_**

 ** _"¡RANMA! ¡BASTA!"_**

 ** _R: ¿Qué sucede?_** _se aparta preocupado al sentirla sollozar_ ** _no llores Akane._**

 ** _"¿Cuánto mas vas a seguir humillándome?"_** _lo empuja y se levanta_

 ** _R: ¿Humillando? ¡no! ¿de qué hablas Aka-_**

 _ **"-¡NO SOY AKANE!** _ _enciende la luz del velador_ ** _¡Soy Ukyo, soy tu mujer!"_**

 ** _R: ¿U-Ukyo?_** _mirándola con sorpresa y luego decepción_

 ** _Ukyo: Sí, para tu desgracia sigo siendo yo._**

Ranma se vuelve a tumbar sobre la cama. Mira al techo.

 ** _R: ¿Qué sucedió?_**

 ** _U: Te desmayaste. Ryoga te subió a su habitación y el doctor Tofu te revisó. Quedaste inconsciente, pero estas bien._**

 _Ryoga... ese sueño probablemente ha sido realidad, él... él la ha hecho suya. No solo tomó su cuerpo, él se casó con ella, es su mujer..._

 ** _R: Quiero estar solo por favor._**

Ella lo observa desde el pie de la cama, derramado lágrimas de sus ojos. Con la voz quebrada le dice:

 ** _U: Te espero abajo, ya debemos ir a casa, demasiados problemas les hemos causado... ellos quieren estar solos y descansar... y yo también lo necesito._**

Ranma no la mira.

Finalmente sale la mujer de la habitación. Ranma se tapa la cara con sus manos... y la angustia vuelve a brotar.

 _No estoy soñando, no es mentira, ni un delirio... es la realidad. Dentro de 10 años no estaré casado con la mujer que amo con todas mis fuerzas, no tendré hijos con ella, no viviré en esta casa, ni dirigiré el dojo. Ella no es mi mujer, Takumi y Tsubaki no son mis hijos, ni ésta mi casa. No es mi vida... es la ella y ese... ese... ¡ESE MAL NACIDO! ¡Él la apartó de mi! Y robó lo que debería ser MIO ... no, no debería, ES MIO._

Seca la humedad de sus ojos y se levanta embravecido. Mira a su alrededor y reconoce la ventana por la que se había escabullido cientos de veces. _"Es su habitación"_ , susurra. Ahora es una habitación matrimonial. Los muebles que estaban presentes hacían juego con la gran cama sobre la que estuvo acostado. De repente una foto en una cómoda del lugar llama su atención. Se acerca a ella y la mira. Sus ojos inmediatamente se le llenan de lágrimas. Era la misma foto que guardaba en su billetera, solo que ésta estaba completa: Akane está de blanco y él vistiendo un traje (justo como la fotografía que cargaba consigo) solo que a su otro lado estaba Ryoga de smoking , sonriendo a sus anchas, mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de ella. Al lado de él estaba Kasumi y otras personas mas.

 _Era la boda de Akane si, pero no conmigo._

 _Habían otras fotos: ellos dos abrazados en una playa, otra de Akane embarazada, otra de los tres juntos en el hospital, seguramente el día en que nació Takumi... no puedo seguir mirando._

Toma la fotografía del casamiento entre sus manos y en un arrebato la arroja contra la pared. Se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta del cuarto.

 _¡Lo mataré!_ _abriendo furiosamente la puerta_ _¡Ay!_ _se toma el estomago_ _fue un golpe certero ... pero nunca me ha vencido, y esta vez no será la excepción._

Toma nuevamente envión y sale de la habitación. Escucha voces que se van aclarando a medida que se acerca a las escaleras. Comienza a bajar cuando escucha hablar a Takumi. Se detiene.

 ** _Takumi: Mami... Tengo sueño..._**

 ** _Akane: Lo se mi amor, espera un ratito mas que ya iremos a la cama._**

 _"Tío no le pegues a mi papi" su súplica, o amenaza, vino a mi cabeza. No puedo... no puedo hacerle daño a ese tipo sin herir a Takumi. No podría soportar que me odie..._

 ** _Ryoga: Como recompensa hoy puedes dormir con mami y papi , ¿quieres?_**

 ** _T: ¡Si!_**

Ranma sigue bajando. Se asoma y los ve en el comedor.

 _Ukyo estaba sentada en un silla, con Takumi en sus brazos mientras Akane, mi peliazul, le estaba curando las heridas a ese cerdo ... justo como los encontré días atrás, despertando en mi, justo como en esa ocasión, una inmensa furia. Apreté mis puños reprimiendo mis ganas de matarlo. No podía hacer la misma estupidez..._

 _ **A: ¡Listo! ya esta mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes?**_

 _ **Ry: Estoy bien mi vida, solo quiero que esto se termine**_ _acaricia el vientre de su esposa_

Aparece Tofu viniendo de la cocina.

 _ **Tofu: Ukyo, debes darle una de estas cada 8 horas. Es un ansiolítico. Mañana deben ir al hospital y pedir que lo vea un psiquiatra. No creo que haya sido un brote psicótico, pero es mejor descartar todas las posibilidades.**_

 _ **U: Sí doctor. Yo nunca lo vi así.**_

 _ **Tf: Akane, ¿estas segura que no consumió?**_

 _ **A: Más que segura Tofu. Aunque él salió por la tarde y no se qué hizo durante esas horas, pero cuando volvió**_ _se pone colorada_ _**estuvo actuando un poco raro.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Raro cómo? ¿te hizo algo?**_

 _ **A: No, no, solo es eso**_ _nerviosa ante el recuerdo del arrebato en la cocina_ _ **estuvo raro... aunque así fue todo el día... él estaba amable, servicial, se lo veía feliz.**_

 _ **U: ¡Ja! siempre que viene a verte se pone así Akane.**_

 _ **A: ¡Claro que no Ukyo!**_ _enojada_ _ **sabes en el estado en el que aparece y créeme, no es amable ni mucho menos se ve feliz.**_

 _ **Ry: Es verdad Ukyo, además fue muy diferente. Si bien él no me tolera jamás se había atrevido a golpearme así, mucho menos delante de Takumi.**_

 _ **U: Lo se, él ama a Takumi.**_

 _ **T: Yo ya no lo quiero.**_

 _ **A: ¡Takumi!**_

 _ **T: ¡Él le pegó a mi papi!**_ _se baja del regaso de Ukyo y se dirige hacia su padre, quien permanecía sentado_

 _ **Ry: No digas eso hijo**_ _lo alza y lo sienta sobre sus piernas_ _ **tu tío hizo eso porque no se siente bien. Algo le sucede, pero es verdad lo que dice tu tía, él te quiere mucho.**_

 _No puedo seguir escuchando esto, que ese infeliz me defienda es simplemente el colmo._

 _ **R: ¡Ukyo!** _ _Takumi lo ve y se esconde en el pecho de su padre quien lo abraza y acerca a Akane a su lado tomándola de su mano, mientras mira fijamente a Ranma_

 _ **Tf : Ranma, ¿cómo te encuentras?**_

 _Debo salir de aquí, no puedo ver como ese tipejo la toca. Y encima hoza en mirarme desafiante._

 _ **U: ¡Ranma!**_ _incitando a que conteste_

 ** _R: Estoy bien. Vámonos Ukyo, no puedo estar mas aquí._**

 _ **Tf: Mañana debes ir al hospital a que te revisen. Es muy im-**_

 ** _R: -Sí, sí. Lo que sea, vámonos de una vez_** _ fija su mirada en Akane y ve como ella continúa tomada de la mano con Ryoga_ _**... por favor.**_

Ukyo se levanta. Saluda al matrimonio y al niño entre comentarios casi silenciosos, abrazos y miradas cómplices, contando con un espectador que a unos metros de allí con inmenso dolor se despide de su sueño. Ukyo se acerca a él y agarra su mano.

 _ **U: Vamos.**_

Comienzan a caminar hacia la salida. Ranma se da vuelta y dice:

 _ **R: Akane, perdóname.**_

Ella lo mira pero no emite palabra.

 _ **U: ¡Vamos!**_ _tirando de su brazo hasta que Ranma retoma sus pasos dejándose llevar_

* * *

Ranma y Ukyo salen finalmente de la casa de...los Hibiki.

 ** _U: ¿Quieres conducir tú?_** _acercándose al auto_

 _ **R: No, hazlo tú... por favor.**_

No solo no tenía idea de donde se encontraba el lugar, sino que las pocas energías que conservaba solo le permitían respirar. Dejar la casa de Akane, la casa que tanto amaba (hasta ese momento sin saberlo) resultó mortificante. Solo quería desaparecer.

* * *

10 minutos después llegan a su casa. Realmente estaba muy cerca de la de Akane. Era una edificación moderna, parecía muy grande... justo como él odiaba.

Ingresan al lugar, esta frío y oscuro. No se respira el aroma a hogar que lo había embriagado esta mañana.

 _ **U: Tomaré una ducha. ¿Quieres comer?**_

 _ **R: Solo quiero dormir.**_

 _ **U: Esta bien. En un rato te acompaño.**_

 _ **R: Has lo que quieras.**_

Dándole la espalda sube por las escaleras. Sospechaba que el dormitorio estaba en el piso de arriba. Abre la primera puerta: el baño. Sigue su camino y abre una segunda: Bingo.

Entra y cierra la puerta. No se molesta en prender la luz. Se quita los zapatos, el reloj, la remera y se tira en la cama. Le duele la cabeza. Se siente mal.

 _No se que me duele más, si haberme dado cuenta de que es la mujer de Ryoga o haber perdido lo que creí que era mío. Eso dolió mas que cualquier cosa en esta vida. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Muy dentro mío lo sabía, tenia esa constante sensación de que todo se derrumbaría... y así fue. Takumi jamás me dijo papá, Akane jamás me dijo mi amor (como sí lo llamó a él) nunca me acarició, nunca me besó... tal vez nunca lo había hecho y por eso sentía toda esa desesperación cuando la tomé entre mis brazos. No se si el Ranma de 29 años la sigue amando o es lo que siente el Ranma de 19 que esta en este tiempo. Quizás yo amo a Ukyo, por algo me casé con ella, probablemente olvidé completamente a Akane y pude construir una amistad con ella y Ryoga... pero por alguna extraña razón siento que no es así, siento que mi amor por Akane sigue intacto, o no, no sigue igual... ha aumentado con el tiempo y sigue vigente a pesar de los años, a pesar de que esta casada y con hijos y de que yo... yo este casado con Ukyo. Todo esto fue por su culpa, si ella no hubiera manipulado la situación... yo le habría dado el botón a Akane, me hubiera confesado y este futuro seria mi futuro._

Se abre la puerta. Es ella...

 _ **U: ¿Estás despierto?**_

 _ **R: Ajá**_ _afirmando_

 _ **U: ¿Cómo te sientes?**_ _se sienta sobre la cama_

 _ **R: Quiero dormir**_ _se da vuelta dándole la espalda_

 _ **U: Mañana iremos al hospital**_ _se acuesta_ _ **es mejor que no dejemos pasar el tiempo.**_

 _ **R: Tienes toda la razón Ukyo, no puedo seguir esperando, no tengo tiempo que perder...**_


	13. Determinación

_**Hola a todas y todos! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Ya se van acercando momentos decisivos y culminantes, así que varias incógnitas comenzarán a develarse. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Les mando un gran abrazo.**_

 _ **Afrika: Me encanto tu review! somos parecidas en relación a Ranma y su dolor. Esperemos que no sea en vano. Te mando un beso enorme!**_

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 **13 DETERMINACIÓN**

 ** _"Ranma, despierta"_**

 _Abrí mis ojos frente al sacudón que me estaba propinando "mi mujer". Me senté y la miré confundido hasta que puede recordar. Sigo aquí._

 ** _Ranma: ¿Qué pasa Ukyo?_**

 ** _Ukyo: Debemos ir al hospital. Recuerda lo que dijo Tofu._**

 _Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada otra vez. Me quedé en silencio hasta que pude articular palabra diciendo lo primero que se ocurrió._

 ** _R: Iré a bañarme._**

 ** _U: ¡Bien!_** _entusiasmada_ ** _te espero abajo, ya esta listo el desayuno._**

 ** _R: Esta bien._**

Ukyo le dedica una sonrisa, que no logra conmoverlo, y se retira recostando la puerta del dormitorio. Ranma se levanta y mira a su alrededor. Era una habitación grande, con paredes blancas y un ventanal enorme que dejaba ingresar la luz del sol. Los muebles con tonalidades azules hacían del ambiente un lugar frío. Se acerca a un placar y lo abre. Estaba lleno de ropa, suya ... y de ella. A simple vista se apreciaba que eran prendas elegantes y caras. Zapatos de todo tipo se exponían en uno de los compartimentos del mueble. Todo le hacia pensar que gracias a su carrera la vida que llevaba era muy holgada... pero no parecía la vida de él. Todo ese lujo, esas ropas y zapatos no hablaban de su esencia, de sus gustos y valores. _"¿Qué me paso en todo este tiempo? ¿cómo pude cambiar tanto?"_ , se preguntó a si mismo. Buscó entre el montón de indumentaria, encontró un jean que parecía bastante gastado y una camisa blanca. Luego eligió las zapatillas que a pesar de ser carísimas eran lo más cómodo que pudo encontrar. Tomó por último ropa interior y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras se ducha repasa una vez mas los acontecimientos del día de ayer. Cuando anoche logró dormirse, rendido frente a recuerdos que se le aparecían constantemente, solo tuvo pesadillas por lo que estaba exhausto. Cada vez que se despertaba rogaba por estar sobre su viejo futon al lado de su estúpido padre, a tan solo metros de ella. Pero al darse vuelta se encontraba con el cuerpo de "esa mujer". Así como casi podía afirmar que este Ranma de 29 años seguía amando a Akane con locura, podía también confirmar que sentía un fuerte rechazo y desprecio por Ukyo. Era mas fuerte que él, nuevamente una cuestión de piel. Anoche mientras dormía en reiteradas ocasiones ella intentó abrazarlo, pero él inmediatamente le apartaba el brazo.

 _Si mi yo de esta época siente eso por Ukyo, no entiendo que hace viviendo con ella, ¿por qué simplemente no se separa y va por Akane?... ¿Cuáles serán los sentimientos de Akane por mi? Digo, a pesar de que mis profundos deseos me llevaron a mal interpretar toda la situación, ella realmente fue muy amistosa conmigo, me cuidó, me acogió en "su" casa casi como si yo fuese alguien habitual. Hasta Takumi se comportó conmigo como si yo fuera alguien de confianza para él. De hecho no era la primera vez que iba a buscarlo a la escuela, ella misma resaltó ese hecho... ¿me amará? ¿será que a ella le pasa con ese imbécil lo mismo que me pasa a mi con Ukyo?... tal vez este Ranma de 29 años ha perdido las agallas pero yo, yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados ante esa posibilidad. Tengo que saberlo._

Terminó de ducharse con esa determinación en mente. Se secó el cabello y se vistió.

 _Esta ropa si me sientan bien. Las que me entregó Akane ayer me quedaban un poco chicas, al igual que las zapatillas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo: usé la ropa de Ryoga, aunque por primera vez en mi vida creo que si me gustaría estar en sus zapatos._

 _Bajé las escaleras y ella escuchando mis pasos se acercó._

 _ **U: ¡Ranma, tardaste mucho! Ven a desayunar.**_

 _La miré y contuve mis ganas de ignorarla._

 _ **R: Vamos**_ _tomando la delantera_

 ** _U: Sí_ ** _sonriéndole otra vez_

Se dirigieron al desayunador que había en la enorme cocina.

 _Por dios, esta casa es gigantesca. Simplemente demasiado lujosa._

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio hasta que Ukyo, no pudiendo con ello, comenzó a preguntarle.

 ** _U: ¿Quieres mas arroz?_**

 ** _R: No._**

 ** _U: Aquí tienes mas té._**

 ** _R: No gracias._**

 ** _U: ¿Quieres mas pan de melón?_**

 ** _R: ¡NO UKYO! Si quiero algo puedo servirme yo solo, gracias_** _gritando exasperado_

 _ **U: Perdón mi amor. Solo quiero ser una buena esposa.**_

 _ **R: Basta Ukyo, no tienes que esforzarte _**_ continua desayunando_

 _ **U: ¡No es esfuerzo! yo- yo lo hago con mucho gusto amor.**_

 _ **R: No deberías**_ _casi susurrando, mirando su taza de té_

Quedan en silencio nuevamente hasta que terminan de desayunar.

 ** _U: Bueno, ya vámonos Ranma._**

 ** _R: ¿A dónde?_**

 ** _U: Al hospital._**

 ** _R: No pienso ir a ninguna parte._**

 ** _U: ¡Ranma! tienes que ir, el doct-_**

 ** _R: No-i-re-a-nin-gu-na-par-te Ukyo_ ** _enfatizando cada sílaba_

 _ **U: Per-**_

 _ **R: -no volveré a repetirlo. Estoy bien, lo de ayer fue... fue una enorme confusión, yo creo que tomé algo que me cayó mal.**_

 _ **U: Como siempre.**_

 _ **R: ¿Siempre?**_

 _ **U: No quiero discutir Ranma, sabes a que me refiero.**_

 _ **R: No, no lo se _**_ enfrentándola_

 _ **U: Odio que no reconozcas tu problema.**_

 _ **R: ¿Cuál problema?, dímelo.**_

 _ **U: ¿Qué sentido tiene hablar sobre ello? nunca cambias. Solo dejémoslo ahí.**_

 _ **R: Como quieras**_ _se para y comienza a dejar los platos en la bacha de la mesada_

 ** _U: ¿No iras al hospital?_**

 ** _R: No._**

 ** _U: Entonces iré un rato al trabajo tengo algunos contratos que terminar. Ah, por la tarde estaré en la casa de Akane, comenzaremos a preparar la comida para el festival._**

 ** _R: ¿Cuándo es el festival?_** _mostrando repentino interés_

 _ **U: Pasado mañana.**_

 _ **R: ¿Cuándo llega Shampoo?**_

 _ **U: El día del festival por la mañana. Creí habértelo dicho.**_

 _ **R: ¿Viene con su esposo y su abuela?**_

 _ **U: ¿Si?**_ _expresando obviedad_ **_¡como siempre! ¿Y qué es eso de "su esposo"? ¿desde cuando lo llamas así?_**

 ** _R: ¿Y cómo se supone que debo llamarlo?_**

 ** _U: Por su nombre, ¿tal vez?_** _sarcástica_

 _ **R: Bueno, en fin. Es perfecto (no falta mucho).**_

 _ **U: ¿Perfecto para qué?**_

 _ **R: Para nada Ukyo, fue solo una expresión.**_

 _ **U: ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?**_

 _ **R: Me quedaré aquí, descansando y después iré a buscarte a la casa de Akane.**_

 _ **U: Mejor no.**_

 _ **R: ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **U: ¿Por qué? ¿no te acuerdas todo lo que sucedió ayer?**_

 _ **R: Justamente por lo que sucedió ayer, debo disculparme con ella.**_

 _ **U: Y con Ryoga.**_

 _ **R: Y con Ryoga**_ _con fastidio_

 _ **U: Si es así esta bien. Pasa por mi a las 6.**_

 _ **R: Allí estaré.**_

Ukyo se acerca a él.

 ** _U: Adiós amor_** _intenta besar sus labios pero éste corre su cara, dándole la mejilla_ _**¿tanto asco te doy?**_ _le susurra al oido_

 _ **R: No-no es eso. Vete ya**_ _tomándola por los hombros_ **_se te hace tarde._**

Ukyo se aparta. Lo mira con una profunda tristeza. Ranma siente remordimientos.

 ** _U: Chau Ranma._**

 ** _R: Hasta luego Ukyo... que tengas un buen día._**

Ella lo mira y le sonríe brevemente hasta que finalmente dirige sus pasos hacia la salida.

 _Fue inconsciente, giré mi cara involuntariamente, no podía y no quería. Si por Akane moría de desesperación por besarla, ante Ukyo moría de desesperación por evitarla. Vi la tristeza en sus ojos. No es feliz. ¿Por qué sigues sufriendo a mi lado Ukyo?_

* * *

 _Por fin solo, es mi oportunidad para explorar la casa. Luego de recorrer todas las habitaciones pude confirmar que por suerte no teníamos hijos. Por lo menos "este Ranma" hizo algo bien. Vi fotografías nuestras y tapas de revistas (con nuestras caras en la portada) enmarcas por toda la casa. Nos mostrábamos como una pareja feliz, pero estoy seguro de que es pura fachada, pura falsedad. Justo como esta casa, brillaba por fuera pero era fría y vacía por dentro. Llegué a la última habitación que me quedaba por revisar, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una oficina, o mejor dicho, mi oficina, aquella de la cual me había hablado Akane. No se equivocó. Estaba llena de trofeos, fotografías y medallas por todas partes. La más antigua de ellas era de 8 años atrás, dos años después de la peor noche de mi vida. Había ganado el campeonato de artes marciales en China. Ahora que lo recuerdo mi viejo dijo que iríamos allí luego de que el señor Tendo nos echara de su casa. Había varios títulos más: campeón nacional de Japón, 1° lugar en campeonato de artes marciales estilo libre de Asia, distintos campeonatos europeos y americanos. Los había ganado todos, años tras años hasta llegar a ser el campeón mundial hace dos años, y lo seguía siendo hasta la actualidad pues hace solo tres meses había ganado por tercer año consecutivo el honorifico título. Por alguna razón no me sentía feliz por ello. Me senté frente al escritorio. Abrí los cajones del mueble encontrándome con diversos contratos de publicidad, competencias, campeonatos. En todos ellos junto a mi firma figuraban la firma de Ukyo: era mi representante. Intenté abrir el último cajón pero estaba cerrado con llave. Seguramente el contenido del mismo era privado, y sobre todo fuera del alcance de mi esposa. Lo que había allí dentro debía develar cosas que solo quería compartir conmigo mismo. Debía encontrar la llave, ¿pero dónde?_

* * *

 _Revolví por mas de una hora la oficina entera sin encontrar el pequeño metal que permitiría saciar mi curiosidad. Me senté rendido en el sofá de la habitación. Me dolía la cabeza, estaba exhausto por la falta de descanso y por sobre todo la extrañaba, quería verla... ¿qué estarás haciendo Akane?_

* * *

 _Me quedé completamente dormido. Ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde. Debía ir a su casa antes de que Ukyo decidiera volverse sola y me quité la excusa para poder verla. Me levanté rápidamente y me sentí mareado. Claro, no había comido desde el desayuno. Pasé rápidamente por la cocina y comí algo de comida que había preparada en el refrigerador. Minutos después salí del lugar._

* * *

 _ **R: Tadaima.**_

 _Me saqué los zapatos e ingresé. La sensación de alivio llenó mi cuerpo. Me sentí como un niño que luego de estar perdido, solo y sin rumbo encontró por fin el camino a su casa, a su hogar._  
 _Sentí pasos corriendo hacia mi. Era Takumi. Se dibujó inmediatamente un sonrisa en mi rostro al verlo. Él se detuvo y me miró enojado. Me incliné haciendo una reverencia._

 _ **R: Takumi-chan. Te pido perdón por mi comportamiento ayer. No quise asustarte pequeño. Yo ... no me sentía bien.**_

 _ **Takumi: Lo se, eso me dijo mi papi.**_

 _Pensé que yo era tu papi Takumi, por eso me dolió tanto. Pero claro, no puedo decirte esto._

 ** _R: Tu-tu papá (me cuesta horrores decirlo) tiene razón. No estaba siendo yo mismo, me enojé mucho pero no va a volver a pasar. Te lo prometo._**

Takumi lo mira fijamente y luego le sonríe.

 _ **T: Esta bien, te perdono tío.**_

Ranma se acerca y lo coge en brazos.

 ** _R: Gracias hijo __** abrazándolo_

 ** _T: Jajajaja, me haces cosquillas._**

 ** _R: Jajaja_** _ríe contagiado por la risa del pequeño_ **_Dime muchacho, ¿dónde esta mami?_**

 ** _T: Esta con la tía en la cocina._**

 _ **R: ¿Y tu... padre?**_

 _ **T: En el trabajo.**_

 _ **R: Ah, ¡perfecto!**_

 _ **T: ¿Perfecto?**_

 _ **R: Sí, sí (¿por qué todos me hacen la misma pregunta?) vamos a ver a mami.**_

Se dirige a la cocina con Takumi en brazos. Antes de ingresar puede oler el aroma a comida casera y con ella emergen los recuerdos de ayer.

 _Solo hace unas horas estuvimos aquí mismo cocinando juntos, probando juntos la sazón de los alimentos, sorbiendo el delicioso caldo que habías preparando con tus propias manos... mordiendo y devorando tus labios en ese ataque frenético de amor y deseo. Allí estas, parada junto a la cocina, tu pelo recogido dejando al descubierto tu tentador cuello. Que ganas de besarlo, muero por oler tu piel ... ¿por qué Akane? ¿por qué no eres mía? no sabes las cosas que te haría si fueras mi mujer, serías mucho mas feliz, más feliz que con ese puerco, estoy seguro, yo podría darte todo, te trataría como una reina, a ti a nuestros hijos, yo-_

 _ **U: ¡Ranma, llegaste!**_ _enuncia la castaña interrumpiendo sus pensamientos_

Akane se da vuelta y lo ve. Lo mira seriamente.

 ** _T: ¡Tío, bájame!_**

 ** _R: Ah, si, si. Abajo campeón_** _sosteniéndole la mirada a Akane_ _**Tadaima**_ _haciendo una reverencia_

Akane baja su mirada y le da la espalda, retomando su actividad.

 ** _U: Ya casi terminamos amor._**

 ** _R: Esta bien, yo las espero._**

 ** _U: ¡Muy bien!_** _sonriéndole_

Ranma solo miraba a aquella mujer que no le dirigió ni una sola palabra.

 _Si que sabes como herirme Akane, no perdiste el toque._

 ** _T: Mami, quiero una albóndiga!_** _tirando de su pantalón_

 _ **Akane: ¿A ver tus manos?**_ _Takumi las estira hacia ella_ **_¡Takumi! mira esas manos, ¡están super sucias! si quieres una albóndiga primero ve a lavártelas._**

 ** _T: ¡Ya vuelvo!_** _corre en dirección al baño_ _**¡pero quiero dos!**_ _grita antes de desaparecer de la cocina_

Ukyo y Ranma se ríen ante su comentario final.

 _ **U: ¡Es hermoso mi sobrino!**_

 _ **R: Es un gran negociador, salió ganando.**_

 _ **U: Es verdad.**_

 _ **A: Es demasiado inteligente, siempre me sorprende. Ya verás cuando tengas tus hijos amiga.**_

 _ **U: No puedo esperar, de hecho**_ _se agarra del brazo de Ranma, quien es tomado desprevenido_ **_ya lo estamos buscando._**

 _ **R: ¿Qué? ¿de que es-**_

 _ **A: -¿en serio?**_ _les sonríe_ **_¡qué alegría! Sabes Kasumi y Tofu parecen estar en los mismos planes._**

 ** _U: ¡No me digas! bueno, tal vez en el festival del próximo año Takumi no solamente tendrá a Tsubaki con quien festejar._**

 ** _A: ¡La familia crece!_**

 ** _U: ¡Si! jajajaja ¿No lo crees mi amor?_ ** _mirando a Ranma_

Ranma se había quedado mudo, intentando procesar en su cabeza lo que esta mujer había dicho.

 _Lo ha hecho a propósito. Lo dijo para molestar a Akane, ¿no? Se que entre nosotros las cosas están mal, es todo mentira. Entonces ¿para qué lo dijo? Está celosa, quiere marcar su territorio, ¿después de todos estos años?. Eso significa que algo sospecha... y si algo sospecha es porque tiene algo de que sospechar. Entonces tal vez estoy en lo cierto. Lo nuestro no se ha acabado._

 _ **U: ¡Mi amor!**_ _insistiendo por una respuesta_

 _ **R: Akane, vine a pedirte perdón por lo que hice ayer**_ _ se aparta de Ukyo, dando unos pasos en dirección a la mujer embarazada_ **_lo siento mucho_** _hace una reverencia_

 _ **A: No es a mi a quien debes pedir disculpas Ranma, sino a Ryoga.**_

 _ **R: Lo se, y lo haré. Pero necesito que me perdones Akane. Por favor.**_

 _ **A: Esta bien Ranma, te perdono, pero jamás deberá repetirse.**_

 _ **U: Así será amiga**_ _interponiéndose entre ella y Ranma_ **_¡Oh, m_ _ira la hora que es!_** _observando su reloj de muñeca_ _**es mejor que llevemos esto al auto.**_

 ** _A: ¿Estas segura que vas a poder hornear todo esto tú sola?_**

 ** _U: Sí, mi horno es enorme y además mañana viene la señora Sata. Sabes, deberías contratarla._**

 ** _A: No es necesario, yo puedo sola con la casa._**

 ** _U: Pero pronto tendrás a Tsubaki. No vas a poder con todo Akane._**

 ** _R: ¡Es verdad! mañana hablaré con ella y le diré que comience a trabajar aqui inmediatamente. No te preocupes que yo correré con los gastos._**

 ** _A: ¡No! ¡no es por eso Ranma! Con el dinero que gana Ryoga podemos cubrir todas nuestras necesidades, incluso ahora que no estoy dando clases en el dojo. No nos sobra pero es mas que suficiente. No necesito a una extraña en mi casa, no me sentiría cómoda. Ryoga me ayuda, siempre lo ha hecho. Cuando Takumi nació no me dejó sola ni a sol ni a sombra. Jajaja, recuerdo como le costó retomar el trabajo, no quería despegarse de nosotros._**

 _Poco hombre. Ves Akane, si fueras mía no tendrías que mover ni un solo dedo._

 _ **U: Como quieras Akane, si la necesitas ya sabes.**_

 _ **A: Lo se Ukyo, gracias. A ti también Ranma.**_

 _ **R: No es nada Akane**_ _le dijo con énfasis_ **_cuentas conmigo para lo que sea._**

 ** _U: ¡Con nosotros!_** _corrige_

A: **_Si_** _sonriendo_ _**gracias amigos.**_

 _Ahí está, esa sonrisa que me llena de vida._

 _ **R: Akane yo-**_

 ** _"¡Hola!, ¿amor?, ¿dónde estas?"_**

Se escucha una voz masculina proveniente de otra parte de la casa.

 _ **A: Acá estoy cielo, en la cocina**_ _contesta elevando su voz_

Ranma comenzó a sentir que el corazón le iba a explotar de la rabia. _"Debo controlarme, debo controlarme"_ repetía para si mismo como un mantra.

Ryoga entra en la cocina.

 _ **Ryoga: ¡Ukyo!**_ _sorprendido_ **_Ranma_** _enuncia en seco_

 ** _U: ¡Hola Ryoga! Estamos preparando todo para el festival. Ranma vino a buscarme y a disculparse con ustedes por lo de ayer. ¿verdad Ranma?_**

Ranma lo mira fijamente y Ryoga responde de la misma manera. Parecen dos fieras embravecidas a punto de saltar uno sobre el otro.

 _ **R: Así es, te pido disculpas Ryoga** _ _hace una breve reverencia_ **_ayer no me sentía bien, y terminé confundiendo todo._**

 ** _Ry: Esta bien Ranma, lo se. Pero no volveré a admitir algo así en mi casa __** advierte_

 _¿En tu casa? ¿EN TU CASA? INFELIZ, ¡HIJO DE PUTA!, ESTA ES MI CASA, YO VINE AQUÍ PRIMERO. SI YO NO HUBIERA VENIDO A NERIMA TÚ JAMÁS HUBIERAS CONOCIDO A AKANE... Cabrón, como quisiera matarte y hacerte desaparecer. Realmente te odio Hibiki._

 _ **R: Es-esta bien, Ryoga. No volverá a pasar**_ _dice a regañadientes, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener su indignación_

 ** _A: Olvidemos todo, ¿si? tenemos un festival por organizar __** interrumpe nerviosa_ **_Okaeri querido._**

Akane se dirige hacia Ryoga y lo abraza por la cintura. Este corresponde a su abrazo y la envuelve en sus brazos de una manera protectora ¿o posesiva?, sin apartar la mirada del artista marcial que esta a punto de cometer nuevamente una estupidez.

 _ **U: Toma amor, lleva esto al auto**_ _le da una caja con comida_ **_yo llevaré esta __** agarrando otra mas pequeña_

Ranma la toma y comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida, seguido por Ukyo. Se dirige hacia el auto. Percibe que Ukyo le esta hablando pero no puede escucharla. Su atención solo esta puesta en contener sus impulsos. Deja la caja en el auto y se apoya sobre el techo del vehículo.

 _ **U: Iré a buscar las últimas cosas y a despedirme de ellos. ¿Vienes?**_

 _ **R: Adelántate, ya voy.**_

 _Tengo que calmarme, si entro una vez mas no podré contenerme._

Luego de unos minutos vuelve Ukyo con un par de bolsas.

 ** _U: Amor, ¿puedes ir a buscar la última caja? es demasiado pesada._**

 _ **R: Esta bien.**_

Ukyo se queda acomodando las bolsas en el auto mientras Ranma, un poco mas sereno, se dirige nuevamente a la cocina. Antes de ingresar escucha a Ryoga y Akane hablar. Se acerca sigilosamente y se asoma. Lo que ve le produce un inmenso dolor: Estaban enfrentados, abrazando uno el cuerpo del otro mientras hablaban animadamente.

 ** _Ry: Eso no es justo._**

 ** _A: ¡Claro que lo es! jajaja._**

 ** _Ry: No, no lo es. ¿Por qué tenes que usar un vestido tan revelador? todos van a babear por ti, y yo tendré que secarle las babas a golpes._**

 ** _A: ¡Ryoga! jajaja, en primer lugar no es revelador, y en segundo lugar tú no eres así. Eres gentil y protector, no eres un violento cavernícola._**

 ** _Ry: Akane, cuando se trata de ti puede volverme una bestia._**

 ** _A: Además estoy hecho una ballena, ¿quién me va a mirar?_**

 ** _Ry: Todo el mundo mi amor, porque eres hermosa, no sabes lo que provocas en la gente. Con tu simple sonrisa eres capaz de conquistar a cualquiera. Como me conquistaste a mi desde el primer momento en que te vi._**

 ** _A: Eres tan dulce Ryoga, eres el mejor marido del mundo._**

 ** _Ry: Te amo Akane_ ** _colocando una mano sobre su mejilla_

 _ **A: Yo también mi vida**_ _acercando su cara a la de él_

Y fue allí donde Ranma perdió la cordura. Vio lo último que hubiese deseado ver en su vida, la única persona que le importaba besaba a otro hombre luego de corresponder a su declaración de amor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrarlos fuertemente, recostándose contra la pared que lo ocultaba del matrimonio, tratando de no caer desvanecido en el suelo. Todo le daba vueltas, el pecho le oprimía, el aire le faltaba, las fuerzas se desvanecían.

 _No Akane, no mi amor, tu no puedes amarlo, no puedes, no puedes. Tu me amas a mi, a mi, no a ese tipo que te alejó de mi lado._

 ** _T: ¡Papi! ¡Ven!_** _grito Takumi desde algún lugar de la casa_

Ranma se incorporó como pudo secando las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, jamás se mostraría derrotado ante sus enemigos.

Ryoga sale de la cocina respondiendo el llamado de su hijo. Se encuentra con Ranma quien tenía baja su cabeza, intentando esconder su ahora pálida cara.

 _ **Ry: Ranma, ¿estas bien?**_

 _ **R: Sí, vengo a buscar la última caja de Ukyo.**_

 _ **A: Ah ven, aquí esta.**_

 _ **T: ¡Papi!**_ _insiste el pequeño_

 ** _Ry: ¡Voy hijo!_** _grita_ _**bueno, nos vemos Ranma.**_

Ranma no lo saluda e ingresa a la cocina siguiendo a Akane.

 ** _A: Es esa de allí __** señalando_

Ranma se dirige a la caja y la toma. Está por dejar la habitación pero se detiene. Se da media vuelta, mira a Akane y le dice:

 ** _R: Es mentira._**

 ** _A: ¿Cómo? __** confundida_

 ** _R: Es mentira, te mentí._**

 ** _A: ¿De qué hablas?_**

 ** _R: Cuando te pedí perdón, es mentira. No puedo perdirte perdón por algo de lo que no me arrepiento Akane._**

 ** _A: ¿No te arrepientes de haberle pegado a Ryoga?_** _enojada_

 ** _R: Sí que me arrepiento... me arrepiento de no haber acabado con él._**

 ** _A: ¡Ranma!_**

 ** _R: No me arrepiento de lo que pasó en esta cocina entre tú y yo, ¿lo recuerdas?_** _se acerca a ella dejando la caja en el piso_

 _ **A: ¡Detente!**_

 _ **R: ¿Sabes por qué no me arrepiento Akane?, no me arrepiento porque lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas mi amor**_ _la arrincona contra la mesada, Akane interpone sus brazos empujándolo inútilmente_ _**porque tú eres la única a quien amo Akane**_ _apoyando su frente contra la de ella, sus lágrimas salpican la cara de la mujer_ **_te amo Akane, te amo, te amo, te amo._**

 _ **"¡Ranma!"**_ _lo convoca Ukyo_

 ** _A: Ranma, por favor, ya basta_** _suplica_

Ranma se aleja lentamente, seca sus lágrimas con su mano, se agacha y vuelve a recoger la caja. Mira a Akane por última vez y le dice:

 _ **R: Te amo Akane.**_

Se da media vuelta y sale disparado hacia el auto, dejando a mitad de camino a una confundida Ukyo que solo puede atinar a seguirlo antes de que se marche sin ella.

 _Seras mía otra vez Akane, lo serás._


	14. Caja de Pandora

_**Hola a todas y todos! No saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios! Me alegra**_ _ **muchísimo saber que les esta gustando la historia a pesar de el sufrimiento que les trae ver sufrir tanto a nuestro amado Ranma. Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, prometo actualizar rápidamente.**_

 _ **Afrika: Buenísimas tu hipótesis, a ver si con lo que se revela en este capitulo podes confirmarlas o refutarlas. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!**_

 _ **Este capítulo se llama "Caja de Pandora" y no es un título elegido ingenuamente. P** **ara los que no lo saben la caja de Pandora hace referencia a un mito Griego en el que Zeus, queriendo tomar venganza de Prometeo (por haber robado el fuego y dárselo a los humanos) le presentó a su hermano, Epimeteo, una muchacha llamada Pandora. Ellos se casaron y entre sus regalos de bodas había un "pithos" (es decir una tinaja ovalada o me mejor conocida como una caja) con instrucciones precisas de no abrirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. El tema es que, por supuesto, los dioses le habían dado a Pandora una gran curiosidad (no por nada Zeus se la presentó a Epimeteo). Ella guiada por sus instintos decidió abrir la tinaja para ver qué había dentro. Al abrirla, escaparon de su interior todos los males del mundo. Cuando logró cerrarla, solo quedaba en el fondo Elpis, el espíritu de la esperanza. De esta historia surgió la expresión "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde". Hoy en día cuando "se abre una caja de Pandora" se da a entender que una acción que es en apariencia pequeña e inofensiva puede traer consecuencias catastróficas.**_

 _ **De ello se desprende entonces la esperanza y la catástrofe...**_

 _ **Les mando un gran abrazo a todos.**_

 ** _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ga** nancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash_ _i._**

* * *

 _ **14 CAJA DE PANDORA**_

 _Fue el viaje más largo de mi vida. Esos 10 minutos en los que se tarda en llegar a "nuestra casa" fueron eternos. Ukyo hablaba todo el camino pero yo solo podía pensar en lo que había hecho. No se de donde saqué tantas agallas, pero lo hice. Le dije lo que hace años debí haberle dicho pero retenía atravesado en mi garganta: "Te amo". El alivio y la desesperación combinados en una sola frase. Quería llevármela de ahí, apartarla de él. Me resisto a creer que es cierto, ella no puede amarlo. Algo tuvo que haber sucedido para que se haya casado con él. Y yo, ¿por qué no fui a buscarla el día siguiente al baile?, ¿por qué no le dije lo que sucedió?, ¿por qué no me saqué a Ukyo de encima y aparte a Ryoga de su lado?, ¿tan cobarde fui?, ¿tan orgulloso como para perder lo que más quería?... esa noche, ¡esa maldita noche! Debí seguir buscándola en vez de usar ese estúpido reloj, no debí ir a ... un momento, ¿y si por usarlo de alguna manera desaparecí en ese momento y esa fuera la razón de todo esto? Tiene sentido ¿no? Hace tres días que estoy acá. ¿Y si la misma cantidad de tiempo transcurrió en mi presente? Tal vez ese tiempo en el que no estuve fue suficiente como para que Akane se aleje de mi. Lo suficiente como para perder su rastro y permitir que se acercara a Ryoga buscando consuelo, haciéndome perder la posibilidad de aclarar las cosas. Probablemente cuando volví ya era demasiado tarde o lo que es peor, quizás por cada día que paso en este tiempo en mi presente la cantidad de tiempo que transcurre es mayor, tal vez pasaron semanas o meses, justo como esa película "Interestelar". El pánico hizo su aparición._

 ** _U: ... una buena oportunidad, creo que tú deb-_**

 ** _R: -Ukyo, ¿qué paso después de la noche de graduación?_**

 _ **U: ¿Qué paso?**_ _confusa_

 ** _R: ¡Si! ¿yo estuve ausente? ¿desaparecí? ¿me pasó algo?_** _con urgencia_

 _ **U: ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te estaba diciendo? Mejor contéstame, ¿vas a participar como jurado del campeonato en Tokio?**_

 ** _R: ¡Por favor, solo respóndeme maldita sea!_** _desesperado_

 ** _U: ¡No lo se! pasó mucho tiempo, ya pasaron 10 años_** _irritada_

 ** _R: ¡INTENTA RECORDAR!_** _grita_

Ukyo detiene el auto súbitamente.

 ** _U: ¡NO QUIERO RECORDAR, ME DUELE RECORDAR!_** _le grita mirándolo a la cara_ _**... estoy cansada de recordar,**_ _**basta Ranma, por favor**_ _en voz baja, apoyando su frente sobre el volante del auto_

 _Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella estaba al borde del llanto. No va a decirme nada, pero lo que sea que haya pasado no fue nada bueno. Luego de unos minutos arrancó el auto nuevamente y continuamos sin emitir una sola palabra. Lo peor de todo es que debo esperar dos días más. Shampoo es mi única esperanza, debo volver a mi presente e ir a buscarla. No voy a perderla, no quiero este futuro sin ella._

* * *

 _Llegamos a la casa. Ella bajó rápidamente del vehículo. Yo me quedé un rato más, solo, con mi dolor. Se me secó la garganta. "Necesito un trago" me dije a mi mismo. Salí del auto y entré al caserón. No la vi, lo cual me causó un gran alivio. Fui a la sala de estar y busqué en una bodega que había visto ayer. Estaba vacía. Que raro, ¿para qué tener algo así si va a estar vacía? De repente recordé haber visto una botella de Sake, ¿pero dónde? ... ya se, la encontré ayer mientras revolvía mi oficina. Fui al lugar y allí estaba, esperándome a un costado de la biblioteca, rodeada de un montón de libros tirados. Me sentí impaciente por comenzar a beberla. Cuando tomé el primer trago algo se activó en mi, y no pude parar._

* * *

 _Sin darme cuenta había tomado más de la mitad de la botella y si bien estaba un poco mareado no me sentía tan borracho... ni satisfecho. De alguna manera me había vuelto resistente al alcohol también. Estaba agotado, quería dormir. Quizás en sueños pueda estar con ella._  
 _Salí de la oficina, no sabía que hora era. Subí como pude las escaleras, al parecer sí estaba bastante ebrio. Abrí la puerta, el baño. Mojé mi cara en un intento de despabilarme. No sirvió de nada. Salí del lugar y abrí la puerta del dormitorio. El aroma jazmines invadió mi olfato..._

 ** _R: ¿A-Akane?_**

 _Estaba oscuro pero sabía que alguien estaba ahí. Era ella, era su olor. Entre las penumbras la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su figura. Su pelo largo caía sobre sus hombros. Me quedé congelado, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Se acercó lentamente a mi, me agarró por los hombros y susurró en mi oído._

 ** _"Sí Ranma, soy yo mi amor"_**

La abracé automáticamente, desesperadamente. Hundí mi cara sobre su largo pelo, inspirando profundamente su aroma. Comencé a tocarla y caí en cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

 ** _R: Akane, ¿realmente eres tú?, ¿no estoy soñando?_**

 _ **"Soy... Akane, tu Akane"**_ _me susurró suavemente, con angustia, con dolor. Lo sabía, me extrañaba tanto como yo._

 ** _R: Akane..._**

 _Me separé unos centímetros, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con todas mis fuerzas. Ella correspondió casi con la misma pasión. La tomé en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama. La recosté y me saqué la ropa lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando me libré de la última prenda me lancé sobre ella. Devoré su boca mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo._

 ** _R: Te amo mi amor, no sabes cuanto te amo._**

 _ **"Yo también te amo Ranma... hazme tuya"** me volvió a susurrar. Y con ello perdí la conciencia de mis actos. Le hice el amor toda la noche, con agonía, con fervor, con devoción, hasta que quedamos agotados, cayendo en un profundo sueño. "Por fin eres mía mi vida" le dije antes de quedarme inconsciente, aferrándome fuertemente a su cuerpo como si tuviera terror a perderla de nuevo... de hecho lo tenía._

* * *

 _Desperté de repente. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Akane. ¿Lo de anoche fue real o fue un sueño? Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en mi dormitorio, tan frío como siempre. "Entonces fue un sueño", concluí. Me tumbé sobre la cama nuevamente, decepcionado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. En ese instante su aroma apareció frente a mi. Estaba en la cama, su aroma estaba en las sábanas y en las almohadas. ¿Qué es esto? ella... ¿ella estuvo aquí? ¿o acaso me estoy volviendo loco?. Al moverme caí en cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. No entiendo nada. Tomé el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz, las 12:40. Había dormido toda la mañana. Me levanté como pude, tomé lo primero que me encontré y me dirigí al baño. Una ducha fría me ayudaría a aclarar las ideas. Me sumergí en la bañera. Mis músculos me dolían, ¿otra prueba de que todo aquello había sido realidad? Pero no es posible, no puede ser posible. ¿Y Ukyo? Ukyo..._

* * *

 _Bajé las escaleras. Estaba en la cocina con la tal señora Sata cocinando lo que habían preparado con Akane ayer. Estaba muy entretenida como para notar mi presencia. Genial. Me dirigí a mi oficina. Entré, cerré la puerta con llave y vi el desorden, en el que la había dejado ayer, por todos lados. Me senté en el sofá. A pesar de haber dormido toda la mañana estaba agotado. Ahora que lo pienso creo que es imposible que Akane haya estado aquí. Fue una ilusión, un sueño o lo más probable: debido a mi estado de ebriedad confundí a Akane con ella. Eso no solo sería cruel con Ukyo, seria muy peligroso. Ella se lo dijo ayer: quiere tener un hijo. La sola idea de tener un hijo con ella me aterra. Sería muy injusto para él, venir a este mundo para vivir una farsa. Si fuese con Akane estoy seguro de que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo ..._ _de hecho lo fui: Cuando pensé que Takumi era mi hijo y que Tsubaki también lo sería me sentí pleno, orgulloso, deseoso de ser padre y esposo. Una vida totalmente diferente a esta. Definitivamente eso no puede pasar, no puedo volver a cometer ese error. Ruego al cielo de que no haya quedado embarazada. Es mi culpa, bebí mas de lo que pensé... o quizás el deseo de estar con Akane es tan fuerte que nubla mi razón hasta el punto de creer tocar su pelo, oler su aroma, de escuchar su voz. Me urge verla pero... después de lo que pasó ayer no puedo enfrentarla. Ella dijo que lo amaba... ¿será realmente así? Si tan solo pudiera preguntarle directamente... no, esa posibilidad está cerrada... cerrada... ¡cerrada! ¡el cajón!, debo abrirlo. La llave, definitivamente no está en un lugar obvio. ¿Dónde la habré guardado? Fijé mi vista en la biblioteca. Si había escondido la botella de sake entre los libros, tal vez la había escondido en el mismo lugar. Me abalancé sobre ellos. Revisé cada uno hasta que agarré "Barcelona, la historia de un titán" (refiriéndose al legendario equipo de football), lo sostuve de las tapas y lo abrí sacudiendo sus páginas hacia el piso. El brillante metal cayó a mis pies. Lo tomé y me acerqué al cajón del escritorio. Inserté la llave y la giré. Tiré de la manija y pude visualizar su contenido: una caja de cartón. La agarré, la apoyé sobre el escritorio y retiré la tapa. Había en ella varias fotos de Akane, se veía radiante, preciosa, siempre sonriente. Su pelo aparecía en distintos largos por lo que deduje que eran fotos de distintos años. Algunas de ellas, las más viejas, estaban muy gastadas, como si las hubiese sostenido por mucho tiempo entre mis manos. ¿Cuántas veces las habré contemplado? Seguí mirando, había un sobre, lo abrí y saqué su contenido:_

 _ **"Querido Ranma Saotome. Estás cordialmente invitado a nuestra boda el día 14 de septiembre a las 10hs. Te esperamos para compartir con nosotros este gran momento de amor y felicidad.**_  
 _ **Ryoga y Akane"**_

 _En el centro de la invitación quedaba un espacio en blanco, algo había sido arrancado de allí. Seguramente una foto de ellos dos juntos. Una puntada apareció en mi pecho. La boda de ellos, habrá sido un momento durísimo. No puedo ni imaginar como me sentí. Si fue la mitad de doloroso de lo que sentí cuando los vi besándose ayer, estoy seguro de que pude haber muerto. Esto sucedió tres años después de nuestra graduación. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Akane?. Me sentí defraudado, asqueado, furioso. La volví a colocar en el sobre y la dejé a un costado._

 _Vi otro sobre más pequeño, saqué el papel de su interior. Otra invitación: el primer añito de Takumi. En ésta la foto no había sido desprendida, la fotografía de Taku-chan cuando tan solo era un bebé. Se ve adorable. Se nota lo mucho que lo quiero. Volvi a guardarla cuando u_ _na cajita azul llamó mi atención. La abro y allí yacía un brillante objeto circular, con una enorme piedra azul en la cima de él. ¿Qué es esto?, ¿un anillo?, ¿lo habré comprado para ella?, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso existió la oportunidad para dárselo?. Comienzo a sentir adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas. Sigo revolviendo con ansiedad, en búsqueda de alguna señal que acabe con mi agonía. Encuentro algo que me dejó aún mas sorprendido: dos pasajes de avión hacia Tailandia, uno a nombre mío y otro... a nombre de Akane Hibiki. Miro la fecha, fue de hace 5 años atrás, ¿justo antes de que nazca Takumi?, ¿por qué?, ¿Akane y yo viajando los dos a Tailandia? Ella ya se había casado con Hibiki y aún así íbamos a viajar los dos, ¿estaríamos huyendo? Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Miré los boletos de avión decenas de veces pero al no obtener ningún tipo de información adicional tomé el último objeto que quedaba en la caja:_ _un cuadernillo que se encontraba al fondo de la misma. Lo abro, estaba escrito con mi puño y letra. Comienzo a leer la primer página:_

 _ **"Me recomendaron que escriba mis sentimientos en vez de guardármelos. Estos tipos del grupo terapéutico son muy insistentes. Nunca me gustó escribir, no es lo mío pero creo que me ayudará a sacar todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza y que no puedo compartir con nadie. Quiero hablar de ella, del amor de mi vida, de la mujer de la que he estado enamorado por casi una década: Akane. Un día como hoy hace dos atrás ella se convertiría en la mujer de otro hombre, hace dos años atrás perdí todas las esperanzas de ser feliz y con ella las ganas de vivir. Ese día apareció por primera vez en mi vida mi implacable y destructivo acompañante: el alcohol, mi anestesia. No creo que sea un problema, mucho menos una adicción, puedo dejarlo cuando yo quiera. Es que simplemente en fechas como éstas me es difícil estar sobrio, no quiero vivir en esta realidad. Quiero escaparme pero a la vez no puedo estar lejos de ella, es una tortura. Accedí participar de esto solo porque ella me lo pidió. Viene todos los días a visitarme. Claro que Ukyo también esta aquí, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, pero no me importa su presencia, me da igual. Hoy me dijo que no vendrá, hoy pasará el día entero con él, con su marido, con el hijo de puta de Ryoga. Van a festejar su aniversario de bodas, el aniversario de mi muerte en vida... hasta ese imbécil vino a verme un par de veces, ¡ja! ¡cínico!, viene a hacerse mi amigo, viene a hacer buena letra, a quedar bien ante ella. Yo solo quisiera matarlo. Él me arrebató lo que era mío, me quitó a mi Akane, destruyó mi vida. Hoy más que nunca quiero beber y perderme de esta dolorosa realidad".**_

 _Esto es un diario, es mi diario..._


	15. Tú sin mi

**Hola a todas y todos! Como siempre emocionada por tantos comentarios tan alentadores! Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

 **Deliza: Gracias por tu review! Ya falta poco para que aparezca Shampoo y aporte su parte para comprender mas los aspectos desconocidos de la historia.**

 **Eliza: Tus deseos son los deseos de muchos, que nuestra querida pareja tengan un final feliz. Vamos a cruzar los dedos por ello. Te mando un abrazo! Gracias por tu mensaje.**

 **Ranma X Akane: Buenísimo tu comentario! Muchas gracias por tus aportes. Si, lo de Ukyo es triste y hasta degradante pero es la única forma que tiene para recibir un poco de cariño de él. Sobre tus interrogantes en relación al vínculo de Ranma con Akane y Takumi es una observación muy interesante. Algo al respecto sera abordado en este capitulo. Un abrazo!**

 **Hubo un review divino, agradeciendo a mis padres jejeje. Quien quieras que seas te agradezco mucho por tan lindas palabras de apoyo. Espero tus próximos comentarios!**

 ** **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ga** nancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **15 TÚ SIN MI**

 ** _"Todavía no puedo entender como hice para asistir el día a la ceremonia. Seguramente fueron sus insistentes súplicas: "eres muy importante para mi", "quiero que estés a mi lado", "te estaré esperando" solía decirme. Claro, ella no sabía el dolor que me provocaba con cada una de sus palabras ya que nunca pude confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Tal vez ella sospechaba algo, pero mi orgullo jamás me permitió decirle cuanto la amo, mucho menos después de saber que estaba de novia con él. Cuando volvió de Tokio, luego de haberse ido por tres años a estudiar con Nabiki, me dio la noticia: estaban comprometidos y solo tres meses después se casaron. Nunca me imaginé que esto podría ocurrir. Yo me fui a China a entrenar con todas mis fuerzas luego de saber que ella estaba en Tokio estudiando. Sabía que algún día iba a regresar y yo quería ser un digno artista marcial para poder dirigir el dojo de los Tendo luego de casarme con ella, por supuesto. Subestimé a Ryoga, la subestimé a ella pensando que nunca podría amar a alguien que no fuera yo. Aparentemente él la siguió y no se como lo hizo, no quiero saberlo, pero la enamoró. Ya era muy tarde, sentí que si le confesaba mis sentimientos solo me humillaría, y lo que era peor seguro ella me rechazaría. ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo, mi hombría? Intenté seguir con mi vida y para ello la use a ella, a Ukyo, quien siempre estaba a mi lado ofreciendo su amor y consuelo... que yo acepté. Ella sí me esperó, cuando volví a Japón ella estaba ahí, dispuesta a todo por mi mientras que Akane me dio la espalda. Estaba furioso con ella, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerme esto?, ¿quién se creía que era esa fea chica plana, ese marimacho violento? ... lo cierto es que yo la estaba esperando con ansias, con esperanzas, con promesas de amor eterno… y cuando finalmente llegó a Nerima y la volví a ver luego de tanto tiempo, simplemente me volví a enamorar de ella sin poder evitarlo. De plana no tenía nada (si bien nunca lo tuvo), su cuerpo había cambiado, ya era toda una mujer ¡y qué mujer por dios! estaba bellísima, su pelo a la altura de sus hombros brillaba como siempre y esa sonrisa, mágica y pura, permanecía enmarcada en su joven y atractivo rostro, cautivándome al instante. Akane, mi Akane. Mi corazón iba a explotar y los nervios iban a acabar conmigo. Al verme se acercó a mi, me abrazó y yo respondí sin dudarlo. Pensé que por fin estábamos correspondiendo nuestro mutuo amor pero entonces ella enunció en mi oído: "¡Estoy tan feliz Ranma, voy a casarme!". Me aparté completamente de ella y fui ahí cuando lo vi acercarse, venía detrás de ella, como siempre, como un maldito perro callejero que seguía fielmente a un transeúnte que le mostró al pasar un poco de cariño. Se arrimó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Ella giró su cara hacia él y agregó: "Mejor dicho, VAMOS a casarnos" me dijo sonriendo. "Hola Ranma, tanto tiempo sin verte" exclamó riendo triunfalmente el idiota de Hibiki. Yo me quedé congelado, pensé estar viviendo una pesadilla, pero para mi infortunio no lo era. Creo que caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasado cuando llegué ese día a la iglesia, justo a tiempo para verla en el altar junto a él. Sé que vivo diciendo lo preciosa que es pero ese día, vestida de blanco, era simplemente la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi pecho, tiempo después comprendí que era angustia, una tristeza inmensa al caer en cuenta que ahora era la mujer de otro hombre, la mujer de Ryoga, de que la había perdido… la perdí para siempre. Cuando se dieron el típico beso de los novios en el altar me desplomé en el asiento de la iglesia. Ahí entendí que todo era realidad y que yo lo había permitido, no había hecho nada para detenerla. Es que nunca creí que se iba a casar con él, pienso que en algún lugar de mi mente tenía la confianza de que algo iba a pasar impidiendo que esa catástrofe sucediera. Salí de mi letargo cuando Kasumi fue a buscarme, aparentemente estaban esperando por mi para las fotos. Caminé hacia ellos confundido, descompuesto. Ella me vio y me hizo una seña para que vaya a su lado. Me paré automáticamente a su derecha y los flashes comenzaron a dispararse desde todas direcciones. Cuando finalizó la sesión de fotos los novios subieron al auto en dirección a la fiesta que habían preparado para ellos en el dojo. Y detrás los siguieron los invitados. Yo no podía moverme, quería desaparecer. No fui a la ceremonia, ni a despedirlos cuando tomaron el avión para dirigirse a su luna de miel, ni los fui a recibir cuando volvieron. Me recluí, no se por cuanto tiempo, en mi departamento, bebiendo, llorando, vomitando, durmiendo… y bebiendo. Quería morirme. Me odié a mi mismo, merecía estar así, merecía perderla por cobarde, por orgulloso, por débil. Durante esos días no permití que nadie se me acercara a pesar de la constante insistencia de mi padre y Ukyo. Hasta que una mañana apareció ante mi como una visión. Corrió las cortinas de la habitación y abrió las ventanas. Me retó por preocupar a todos así, me preguntó qué me pasaba pero yo no pude decirle nada, definitivamente fui un cobarde. Ella me alimentó, me preparó el baño, tiró todo el alcohol que había en el lugar y curó mis heridas. Es que en mi locura me corté varias veces con el vidrio de las botellas que había estampado contra la pared en repentinos ataques de ira. Me miró con dulzura, con cariño y con tristeza. Eso me impactó. Recuerdo haber pensado "No Akane, no me tengas lástima, yo no quiero ser esa clase de hombre para ti, quiero ser fuerte, por ti entrené estos tres años con tanto empeño, para cuidarte a ti, no para que tú cuides de mi". Creo que esa mirada fue lo que me incentivó a dejar de tomar... por un tiempo. Después de ese día comencé a entrenar. Descubrí que el mantener mi cabeza ocupada con mi carrera me hacia bien, así no pensaba en ella. Y mientras buscaba consuelo en los brazos de Ukyo. Al principio funcionó pero pronto no fue suficiente, es que ella... ella no es Akane, no es la mujer que amo y se que nunca lo será. Entre torneo y torneo la veía, nos juntábamos de vez en cuando a tomar un té y hablábamos de mi carrera, de sus estudios, de nuestros viejos, de sus hermanas. Esos momentos me llenaban de energía, por unas horas era feliz... hasta que hablaba de él y de sus planes juntos. En ese punto de la conversación intentaba cambiar de tema, distraerla con alguna pregunta pero claro, ella insistía y yo desfallecía hasta que "de repente" tenía que irme, recibía una llamada de improvisto, una cita que recordaba a último momento, o había llegado la hora de entrenar. Me iba destrozado y me encerraba en mi departamentos por días bebiendo, una y otra vez, hasta que un día recibía su llamado y como arte de magia dejaba de tomar y retomaba mi carrera nuevamente distrayéndome por una temporada con viajes, competencias, firmas de autógrafos, sesiones de fotos para revistas deportivas hasta que llegaba a mi límite y sentía que moría de ganas por verla y entonces la llamaba, oír su voz se sentía tan bien... hasta que finalmente nos veíamos, tomábamos un té, charlábamos, nos reíamos y luego... el mismo tortuoso ciclo. El tiempo seguía pasando y el dolor crecía con él. Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura, pues entonces este amor no es una enfermedad, porque no solo no me curé sino que estaba cada vez más enamorado de ella. Fue por Akane que acepté internarme en esta clínica de rehabilitación. Fue hace un mes, después de haber estado sin comer por no se cuanto tiempo luego de escucharla hablar de sus ganas de ser madre. Era lógico, el próximo paso a seguir en un matrimonio consumado. Era lo normal pero a la vez sería irremediablemente irreversible. Ella estaría atada a él para siempre. Ese pensamiento me destruyó y poco después ella llegó a mi rescate nuevamente. Me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos que me trate... y aquí estoy. Desde ese día ha venido a verme frecuentemente, yo se lo pedí. Se que es egoísta pero es la única manera que tengo para estar a su lado. El psicólogo me dijo que el estar enfermo es la manera que encontré para retenerla a mi lado… me enojé muchísimo ante su puntualización, pero tiene razón. Estos días fueron los mas felices de mi vida, hablamos un montón, recordamos cosas de nuestra adolescencia, reímos como hace mucho no reíamos. Salimos al parque a tomar té, damos largas caminatas por los alrededores si bien debemos ser discretos porque mi condición es confidencial, claro nadie debe saber que la promesa de Japón en artes marciales tiene problemas con el alcohol. Parecemos nuevamente ese par de jóvenes de 16 años que solían ir juntos al colegio y compartir miles de aventuras. Es muy inteligente, es divertida, femenina, suspicaz y temperamental, como siempre lo fue. El momento más difícil es cuando se va… y vuelve a él. En ese momento se me aparece en la mente una canción que una vez escuché y que describe exactamente como me siento:_**

 ** _"Es terrible percibir que te vas_**

 ** _Y no sabes el dolor que has dejado justo en mí_**

 ** _Te has llevado la Ilusión de que un día tú serás_**

 ** _Solamente para mi, oh para mí (...)"_**

 ** _"Y ahora estas tú sin mí_**

 ** _¿Y qué hago con mi amor?, el que era para ti_**

 ** _Y con toda la ilusión_**

 ** _De que un día tú fueras solamente para mí, oh para mi (...)"_**

 ** _"No comprendo puedo ver que el amor_**

 ** _Que un día yo te di_**

 ** _No ha llenado tu interior_**

 ** _Y es por eso que te vas, alejándote de mi_**

 ** _Y sin mirar hacia atrás, hacia atrás (...)"_**

 ** _No miras hacia atrás Akane, simplemente te vas y yo me quedo desecho mientras tú continúas estando sin mi, cuando para mi es imposible estar sin ti. Por eso si la única manera que tengo para hacer que te acerques a mi es estar enfermo, entonces moriré de cirrosis"_**

 _Esto es terrible, no puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto, me compadezco a mi mismo pero a la vez me odio por ser tan cobarde. Sigo leyendo, lo que sigue pertenece a otro día._

 ** _"Hoy vino a verme después de casi una semana. Estaba ofendido, es ridículo, lo sé, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella. Pero cuando la vi todo mi enojo se esfumó y me aproximé a ella alertado por su triste mirada. Ella me abrazó y comenzó a llorar. La consolé sin decir una sola palabra, acaricié su pelo, su rostro, mientras le ofrecía mi pecho sobre el cual ella podía llorar. Me partía el alma verla así pero me sentía egoístamente feliz por poder tenerla entre mis brazos. Cuando se calmó me dijo que había discutido con Ryoga. No quiso contarme que sucedió y yo no insistí. Hace un rato se fue. Me dijo que mañana volvería, y yo solo puedo sentirme afortunado por poder verla dos días seguidos"._**

 _Soy un verdadero perverso, ¿cómo pude sentirme bien con su dolor?_

 ** _"Es el cuarto día seguido que viene a verme. Me dijo que no quiere verlo, aparentemente pelearon seriamente. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Ella no quiere contármelo, y sinceramente no me importa. Yo estoy aquí para consolarla… y reconquistarla. Esta puede ser mi oportunidad para confesarme. Sé que ella todavía me ama, sino ¿para qué viene a verme?, ¿por qué cuida de mi?, sé que ahora que estuvimos más unidos, recordando buenos tiempos, sus sentimientos han resurgido. Lo veo en sus ojos, en la manera en que me sonríe, en como me habla. Quizás él percibió que ella esta con él por lástima, que se casó con él por despecho, para poder superar su amor por mi, exactamente lo que hago yo con Ukyo. Pero me ama a mi. Él siempre lo supo y ahora no tiene cómo retenerla a su lado. Akane, pronto volveremos a estar juntos"._**

 _¿Es esto posible? Es exactamente lo que siento ahora._

 ** _"Hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que me interné, estoy a días de que me den el alta. Aparentemente ven una mejora increíble en mi, pues claro, mi vida por fin tiene sentido. En estos días me estuve acercando más y más a ella, quien no ha faltado ni una sola vez a verme. Cuando salga de aquí voy a decirle que la amo, ya no puedo seguir esperando. Ahora me voy a recibirla, va a llegar en cualquier momento y quiero darle la noticia de mi externación"._**

 ** _"¡Tengo el alta, por fin! Volví a mi departamento, ella vino a verme por la tarde. Me dio un abrazo lleno de amor. Cada vez estoy más seguro de sus sentimientos. Solo se quedó una hora pero se veía muy entusiasmada. "Estoy muy feliz Ranma", me confesó. Yo también mi amor, ahora por fin estaremos juntos. Mañana voy a invitarla a cenar y ahí aprovecharé para hablar seriamente con ella"._**

 ** _"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, mi noche con ella. Felicidad es poco para describir como me siento. No puedo continuar escribiendo, tengo planes que concretar, más tarde me explayaré"._**

 _¿Pasamos la noche juntos? Akane y yo ¿hicimos el amor? ¡Por eso mi cuerpo recordaba como abrazarla, como besarla y acariciarla!..._

 ** _"Ya compré los pasajes y el anillo. Esta tarde cuando venga voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa. Mañana por la mañana sale nuestro avión. Ya tengo todo planeado, tengo el dinero, la documentación para dejar el país y los papeles del divorcio listos para que ella los firme. Mi abogado se encargará del resto. La próxima vez que escriba en tus páginas seguro será para contarte como llegamos a Tailandia"._**

 _¿Qué? ¡No hay nada mas escrito! _da vuelta las hojas desesperadamente_ ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! No, no, no, ¡no! ¡No me puedes dejar así!_


	16. Revelaciones

**_Hola a todas y todos! Muchísimas gracias por sus afectuosos mensajes! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo y les mando un beso enorme._**

 ** _Elena: Gracias por tu mensaje y por compartir tu nombre! Quedate tranquila que esta historia quedara completita! ya estamos en los ultimos capitulos. Te mando un abrazo y espero no hacerte llorar mas!_**

 ** _Ranma X Akane: Muy buenas tus hipotesis, veremos si se corroboran... algo al respecto es desarrollado en este capítulo. Gracias por tu mensaje! Un beso!_**

 _ **Africa: Tienes razón, todo acto tiene su precio, creo que el de Ranma es bastante alto. Gracias por tus palabras! Te mando un beso!**_

 _ **Eliza: Como estas? Me gusto tu pregunta en relacion a las cartas de Ranma. No puedo anticiparte nada, solo pedirte un poquito de paciencia. Ya estamos en el tramo final... gracias por tu review! Saludos y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 ** _16 REVELACIONES_**

 _Miré el cuaderno 10 veces más tratando de encontrar alguna frase no leída, alguna incógnita escondida, alguna página arrancada que podría haber dejado alguna huella de escritura en la hoja de atrás. Pero no, todo había acabado con esa última nota._

 _No puedo negar que me aclaró algunas cosas pero me dejó con dudas de carácter existencial… y con una pequeña esperanza._

 _Esto es lo que pude comprender:_

 _# Después de la graduación Akane se fue a Tokio a estudiar con Nakibi por tres años._

 _# Ryoga la siguió y "la consoló" (me niego a creer que la enamoró)._

 _# Yo, por alguna razón (primer duda), no sabía de ello hasta mucho después._

 _# Me fui a entrenar a China, solo._

 _# Ukyo se quedé en Nerima "esperándome"._

 _# Volví a Japón aguardando su regreso y proponerle casamiento._

 _# Ella volvió, pero junto a él y ya comprometida._

 _# Tres meses después se casaron._

 _# Comencé a tomar ese día._

 _# Atravesé un ciclo de concentrarme en mi carrera- extrañar a Akane -ver a Akane- derrumbarme-beber por días ininterrumpidamente - Akane me rescata - volver a concentrarme en mi carrera…_

 _# Un día accedí a internarme por su insistencia._

 _# Comencé a escribir un diario._

 _# Akane un día se peleó con su marido (segunda duda) y yo la consolé._

 _# Comenzamos a acercarnos cada vez más al punto de vernos todos los días._

 _# Pasé una noche increíble con ella._

 _# Compré un anillo de compromiso, dos boletos de avión a Tailandia y logré que "mi abogado" hiciera un contrato de divorcio entre Akane y Hibiki._

 _Y hasta ahí llego. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué mierda paso? (la tercera y más importante duda)_

 _Debo llamarla._

Ranma está por levantar el tubo del teléfono pero se detiene.

 _Claro, no se su teléfono._

Busca en la agenda que estaba a centímetros del aparato y encuentra su número. Levanta el tubo, se lo lleva a su oreja y de repente escucha una voz:

 ** _"… ya lo cocinamos, solo resta hacer el arroz"._**

 ** _"Perfecto déjalo en mis manos, yo lo preparo"_**

 _Es-es Akane_

 ** _U: Genial amiga._**

 ** _A: ¡Ah! me olvidaba, ¿pudiste conseguir el perfume para tu colega?_**

 ** _U: ¡Sí! lo conseguí, ¡es delicioso!, simplemente le encantó._**

 ** _A: Me alegro, es mi perfume favorito, siempre lo uso, incluso desde que iba a la secundaria._**

 ** _U: Sí… lo sé._**

 ** _A: Bueno Ukyo, nos vemos mañana. Nos encontraremos en la feria directamente ¿no?_**

 ** _U: Sí, claro. ¿Vas a poder con todo Akane?_**

 ** _A: Ryoga esta acá conmigo, así que tengo más ayuda de la que necesito, no me deja hacer nada sola… jajaja ¡ya basta! me haces cosquillas._**

 ** _Ry: ¡Hola Ukyo! ¿Cómo va todo?_**

 ** _U: Hola Ryoga, todo bajo control. ¿Están listos para el baile mañana?_**

 ** _R: Mas que listos, ¿no amor?_**

 ** _A: Claro, tú porque no tienes que ponerte un vestido con este enorme vientre._**

 ** _Ry: Ya te lo dije Akane, eres hermosa, el verte con esta pancita solo te hace más adorable._**

 ** _U: ¡Chicos, ya basta, por favor! Vayan al dormitorio._**

 ** _Ry: ¡Como usted mande!_**

 ** _A: Jajaja, si no nos dejas otra opción…_**

 ** _U: Bueno, los dejo entonces, tengo que ir a ver donde esta mi marido. Desde anoche que no lo veo._**

 ** _Ry: Guau, lo dejaste agotado ¿verdad?_**

 ** _A: ¡Ryoga!_**

 ** _U: Mmm, ¡algo así!_**

 ** _A: Jajaja, no me digas que pronto vendrá el primer heredero Saotome._**

 ** _U: Puede llegar en cualquier momento._**

 ** _Ry: ¡Qué bueno Ukyo! es lo que él necesita. Tener un hijo con la mujer que amas, formar una familia es lo que todo hombre necesita._**

 ** _U: No todos los hombres son como tú Ryoga… espero que con un hijo Ranma deje de tomar. Es nuestra última esperanza. Luego de años y años de tratamiento, bueno ya lo saben…_**

 ** _A: No pierdas las esperanzas amiga, todo puede pasar. Cuentas con nosotros._**

 ** _U: Lo sé. Bueno, ahora sí, los dejo. ¡Hasta mañana!_**

 ** _A y Ry: ¡Hasta mañana!_** _saludan al uníoslo_

Ranma escucha el sonido del teléfono siendo colgado Ukyo. Esta impactado, inmóvil, irascible.

 _Ella, me engañó. ¡Ella usó el mismo perfume que Akane para jugar conmigo, con mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón!_

Se levanta y sale disparado de la oficina. Ukyo lo ve y se acerca.

 ** _U: Amor, justo estaba…_**

Ranma la mira con rabia mientras sube por las escaleras.

 _ **U: ¿Ranma?, ¿Ranma qué sucede?**_

El artista marcial entra a dormitorio dando un portazo detrás de él. Abre el armario, empieza a revolver todo el mueble buscando "algo". Ukyo abre la puerta e ingresa.

 _ **U: ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿quién te crees que eres para revisar mis cosas?**_

Ranma la ignora y sigue buscando mientras ella continúa gritándole exasperadamente. Intenta abrir un cajón pero se ve impedido. Ukyo lo ve, velozmente se acerca y tira de su brazo, tratando de evitar la apertura.

 ** _U: ¡No! ¿qué haces? ¡es privado! ¡no te atrevas a abrirlo!_**

Ranma la empuja contra la cama. Ella cae sobre su lecho sin poder evitarlo. El hombre retoma lo que dejo pausado y, empleando toda su fuerza, tira del cajón y logra abrirlo…

 ** _R: ¿Qué es esto?_** _acerca un frasco de perfume a su nariz_ **_Es el perfume de Akane ¿no?_**

 ** _U: De-déjame explicarte yo-_**

 ** _R: ¡¿EXPLICARME QUÉ?!_** _tira el perfume contra la pared quebrando el frasco en mil pedazos_

 ** _U: ¡Ranma!_**

Él se vuelve, dándole la espalda, y extrae una caja negra que había en el cajón. Abre la tapa y saca de su interior una peluca larga, suave, con tonalidades azules. Parecía pelo real, _"su pelo"_ pensó el muchacho. Mira a la mujer que yace llorando sobre su cama matrimonial.

 ** _R: ¡Estas enferma! ¿cómo puedes hacerte pasar por ella? ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES DIGNIDAD?!_** _grita_

 _ **U: ¡NO LA TENGO! ES LA ÚNICA FORMA QUE TENGO DE PODER RECIBIR UNA CARICIA, DE ESCUCHARTE DECIRME "TE AMO", DE QUE ME ABRACES, DE QUE ME BESES, DE QUE ME HAGAS EL AMOR.**_

 ** _R: ¿Eres idiota Ukyo?, cada caricia, cada "te amo", cada beso, cada vez que estoy dentro tuyo, no te lo hago a ti, es a ella, ¡ES A AKANE!_**

 _ **U: ¡LO SÉ! MALDITA SEA, LO SÉ… y no sabes cuánto duele, porque cada vez que me tocas, y me besas, y me haces el amor, dices su nombre… jamás has dicho el mío.**_

 ** _R: Lo sabes, sabes que la amo…._**

 ** _U: Sí…_**

 ** _R: ¿Siempre ha sido así?_**

 ** _U: Sí…_**

 _ **R: ¿Qué haces aquí Ukyo?** _ _se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros_ **_¿qué haces viviendo con un hombre que no te ama? Divorciémonos Uky-_**

 _ **U: ¡NOOO!**_ _ lo abraza empleando todas sus fuerzas_

 ** _R: Ukyo escuc-_**

 ** _U: -no, no, no, Ranma, yo te amo, ¡te amo!, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido._**

 ** _R: Te mereces a alguien que cada vez que te diga "te amo" complete su declaración con tu nombre, que quiera besarte, abrazarte y acariciarte a ti Ukyo, y no a un perfume, mucho menos a una peluca_** _la aparta de su cuerpo_

 ** _U: ¡Tengamos un hijo Ranma! yo sé que con un bebé las cosas serán diferent-_**

 ** _R: No_** _mirándola seriamente_

 ** _U: Pero mi amor, yo veo como miras a Takumi, como observas con ternura a las mujeres embarazadas, ¡cómo te quedas contemplando a los niños que juegan en las plazas cada vez que caminamos por el barrio! tan solo imagina si-_**

 ** _R: -yo amo a Takumi porque es SU hijo, es parte de ella. Y estoy seguro de que a la única mujer embarazada que miro con ternura es Akane, porque ella despierta en mi ese sentimiento y muchísimos más. Ukyo métete esto en la cabeza: no vamos a tener un hijo. Un hijo no puede ser rehén en un matrimonio sin amor._**

Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

 ** _U: De acuerdo, pero tú métete esto en la cabeza: jamás me divorciaré de ti Ranma_**

 ** _R: Estas enferma-_**

 ** _U: -yo luché por ti mi amor, esa noche, en el baile, sabía que se lo ibas a dar a ella. Cuando la luz se apagó yo aproveché el tumulto y lo te lo saqué. Saqué este estúpido anillo_** _señalando el objeto en su dedo_ **_de tu bolsillo y fingí que me lo habías dado tú, todo el mundo piensa eso porque yo misma me encargué de que todos lo creyeran. Especialmente ella._**

Ranma enfurecido se acerca a Ukyo y la toma del cuello.

 ** _R: ¡MALDITA! ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!_** _grita_

 ** _U: Mátame si quieres, porque solo muerta me separaré de ti. Sé que te he hecho un gran daño y por eso no pienso dejarte, sobre todo cuando estas matándote en alcohol… yo estaré aquí para cuidarte, no importa qué porque sé que es mi culpa y asumo total responsabilidad por ello._**

 ** _R: Eres despreciable Ukyo_** _la suelta y la empuja nuevamente contra el colchón de la cama_

 _ **U: ¿Si? Sin embargo ella también lo es.**_

 _ **R: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE ELLA!**_ _subiéndose encima de su cuerpo, aprisionándola_

 _ **U: ¿Quién fue la que no te espero?, ¿quién eligió a otro hombre para casarse y formar su familia? Fue ella, tu querida Akane. Ella no luchó por ti Ranma, mientras yo estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti, y lo sabes, por eso te casaste conmigo después de que naciera Takumi, porque a pesar de que la amas, necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, que te consuele, que te ame, y ese alguien soy yo querido. Si yo soy patética, tú también lo eres. Acéptalo, estamos condenados a estar juntos Ranma…**_

Ranma se levanta y deja la habitación.

Sale corriendo de su propiedad, sin saber dónde ir. Aunque en realidad sí lo sabe, sigue a su corazón, y su corazón está en aquel dojo…

* * *

Llegó a la entrada y se escabulló cual ninja hasta llegar a la apertura que daba con el comedor. Escuchaba voces, risas y pasos, pero parecían estar lejos. Se movió hacia el costado opuesto de la casa, dando con la ventana de la cocina. A medida que se acercaba al ventanal las voces se iban aclarando. Se asomó cautelosamente y ahí estaba Akane, cocinando arroz mientras tarareaba una canción.

 _Me sentía desesperadamente abstinente… y cuando la vi el alivio emergió al instante, la dosis que necesitaba para poder continuar viviendo un día más. No creo que sea el alcohol mi verdadera adicción, es ella. Preciosa como siempre, se encontraba concentrada en su ahora deliciosa comida. Sentí unas ganas enormes de entrar por esa ventana y llevármela conmigo, y justo cuando la locura y la impulsividad iban a tomar el comando de mis acciones llego él…_

 ** _Ry: Listo amor, ya cargué todo en el auto._**

 ** _A: ¡Pero mira nada más el marido eficiente que tengo!_**

 ** _Ry: Lo que sea por complacer a mi amada mujer_** _la abraza por detrás, depositando un beso en su mejilla_ **_¿Cómo va ese arroz?_**

 _ **A: Ya casi termino, por suerte ya es lo último.**_

 _ **Ry: Hoy trabajaste demasiado mi amor, déjame mimarte.**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué tienes en mente hombre travieso?**_

 _ **Ry: Veamos, tengo en mente un baño, los dos juntitos en nuestra bañera, seguido de una sesión de masajes.**_

 _ **A: ¿En los pies?**_

 _ **Ry: En todo el cuerpo.**_

 _ **A: Mmmm, ¡delicioso! ¿y luego?**_ _apaga el fuego, se da vuelta para enfrentarlo, depositando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello_

 ** _Ry: Luego_** _le da un beso en la boca_ _**ya que nuestro hijo va a pasar la noche con sus tíos…**_

 _ **A: ¿Si?**_ _lo besa_

 ** _Ry: Podríamos_** _la besa, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de Akane, acariciando finalmente su trasero_

 _ **A: ¿Aja?** _ _lo besa tomando la cara de Ryoga entre sus manos, mientras acaricia su nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su marido_

 ** _Ry: Akane…_** _se queja excitado. La toma en sus brazos alzándola como si fuera una princesa_ _**no más palabras, te demostraré con acciones lo que podríamos hacer.**_

 _ **A: Soy toda suya señor Hibiki…**_

Salen de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la planta alta. Pero Ranma no los vio subir, lo último que vio fue el primer beso que depositó Akane en la boca de Ryoga. Salió corriendo de la casa de los Hibiki, tan rápido como había llegado, con el estómago revuelto y el corazón en la boca. Media hora después se encontraba en algún bar de la ciudad en donde _"le servían lo de siempre"_.

 ** _"¿Es uno de esos días campeón?"_**

 ** _R: ¿Disculpa?_**

 ** _"Esos días, ya sabes, ¿te acercaste demasiado al sol?"_**

 ** _R: No-no te entiendo._**

 ** _"¿Tu sol?, ¿la chica?, siempre que acabas aquí dices que te has quemado por acercarte demasiado a tu sol"._**

 _Con que es eso, me asombro ante mi creatividad, no solo escribo diarios inconclusos sino que desfilo de bar en bar dejando metáforas para males de amor. Algo bueno pude rescatar de esta desgracia, talento poético._

 ** _R: Sí amigo, es lo que pasa cuando juegas con fuego._**

 ** _"¿Y qué clase de quemaduras tienes hoy?"_**

 ** _R: Estoy a rojo vivo._**

 ** _"Lo siento campeón"._**

 _ **R: Yo también**_ _bebiendo otro sorbo_

* * *

 ** _¿"Cómo estás?"_**

 ** _"Bien, ya falta poco."_**

 ** _"¿Tienes todo listo?"_**

 ** _"Sí, mi padre y mis hermanas me ayudarán, Nabiki llegará mañana, no quiere perderse el nacimiento de Tsubaki, y con Kasumi embarazada no viene nada mal su ayuda extra."_**

 ** _"¿Estás bien viviendo aquí?_**

 ** _"Sí, sigue siendo mi casa Ranma."_**

 ** _R: Si pero… ya sabes Akane._**

 ** _A: Estoy bien, ya han pasado tres meses, ya lo procesé._**

 ** _R: ¿Y Takumi?_**

 ** _A: Lo extraña a horrores, pero tu presencia aquí lo ha ayudado mucho... NOS ha ayudado muchísimo. No sé qué sería de nosotros sin ti Ranma_ ** _comienza a llorar_ _**gracias.**_

 _ **R: Akane**_ _la abraza y ella corresponde aferrándose a él_ **_sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer. Yo te amo._**

 ** _A: Ranma, no_** _se separa para verlo a la cara_ _ **Ukyo…**_

 ** _R: Ella ya no forma parte de mi vida Akane, me divorcié de ella, lo nuestro acabó antes del festival, ella me usó y no pude perdonarla... pero no puedo ser hipócrita, nunca la amé, yo también la usé para borrarte de mi corazón._**

 ** _A: Ranma, no me digas eso_** _esconde su rostro en el pecho del joven_

 _ **R: Es la verdad, preciosa, solo la verdad** _ _levanta el rostro de mujer, tomándola de su barbilla_ **_te amo, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré. Akane_** _busca en su bolsillo_ ** _esto es tuyo, tómalo._**

 ** _A: ¿Un anillo? ¿qué-qué significa esto?, yo-_**

 ** _R: -significa que quiero que te cases conmigo, mañana mismo si es posible._**

 ** _A: ¿Qué?, ¿es-estás loco?, ¿cómo podríamos?, Ryoga, él hace poco falleció, yo no puedo-_**

 ** _R: -mi amor_** -silenciando sus labios con su dedo índice_ **_lo de Ryoga fue una tragedia, yo jamás hubiera querido que le pasara algo así, pero fue un accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa._**

 ** _A: Lo sé, pero aún así, es muy reciente._**

 ** _R: Akane, tienes dos hijos pequeños que necesitan un padre, yo los amo_** _tocando el gran vientre de la peliazul_ l _ **os amo como si fueran míos… lo serán, ni bien nos casemos. Yo haré que me ames otra vez, vas a ver, cuidare de ti y de NUESTROS hijos.**_

 ** _A: No necesitas hacer nada para que te ame Ranma… yo nunca dejé de hacerlo, yo te amo Ranm-_** _ él la besa con lágrimas en los ojos, ella corresponde_

 ** _R: ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo mi amor!, ¡lo sabía, sabía que me amabas!_**

 ** _A: Jajaja, cálmate ya, pareces un niño. Claro que te amo… y hay algo más que debo confesarte… Takumi… ¿recuerdas esa noche que tuvimos juntos después de que saliste de la clínica?_**

 ** _R: Fue la noche más feliz de mi vida, ¿cómo podría olvidarla?_**

 ** _A: En esa noche... concebimos a Takumi… Ranma, él es tu hijo, es tu sangre mi amor._**

 ** _R: ¿Mi-mi-mi hijo?_**

 ** _A: Perdóname por favor, yo no sabía qué hacer, sentí presión por lo que podría llegar a decir mi familia…_**

 ** _R: ¡Es mi hijo! ¡TAKUMI ES MI HIJO! Muy dentro mío lo sentía, por eso lo amo tanto. Akane, gracias, ¡gracias!_** _la abraza febrilmente_

 ** _"¿Tío?"_**

 ** _A: ¿Takumi? ¡ven aquí hijo!, necesitamos hablar..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Buenos días Ranma, ¿de vuelta por aquí?"_**

 ** _R: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Kasumi?_**

 ** _K: Sí Ranma, soy yo. Estás en la clínica. Te encontraron dando vueltas cerca del río, estabas… alcoholizado, casi inconsciente._**

 _Con que fue un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser realidad._

 _ **R: ¿Qué hora es Kasumi?**_

 _ **K: Son las 11 de la mañana.**_

 ** _R: ¿De la mañana?_** _se levanta de golpe, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza_

 ** _K: Sí, Ukyo estuvo contigo hasta hace una hora, pero luego partió para ayudar con los preparativos del festival. Akane y Ryoga comenzaron desde temprano y ella quería ir a colaborar._**

 ** _R: ¿Hoy es el festival?_**

 ** _K: Así es querido._**

 _¿Pasó un día entero? Perdí toda conciencia del tiempo. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber estado en el bar sentado, bebiendo, cuando esa idea se me vino a la mente como revelación: la noche en la que estuve con Akane coincide con la fecha en que debió haberse quedado embarazada de Takumi. Tal vez, solo tal vez él sea mi hijo. Si hoy es el festival, significa que por fin voy a poder hablar con Shampoo y su abuela. Debo volver a mi presente y evitar este desastroso e infeliz futuro. Pero antes debo hablar con ella, si Takumi fuese mi hijo…_


	17. Trucos mentales

**_Hola a todos y todas! Tanto tiempo! Agradezco como siempre sus mensajes de apoyo! Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, solo restan tres mas..._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews rogando que hayan entendido lo que intente explicar ya que es imprescindible para el desarrollo y desenlace de la historia._**

 ** _Elena: Gracias como siempre por tus palabras, tienen mucho valor para mi! Te mando un abrazo!_**

 ** _Eliza: Ya falta poco para el final así que no te preocupes ya que pronto sabrás la verdad sobre Takumi. Un beso grande!_**

 ** _Africa: Gracias por tu mensaje! Saludos y abrazos!_**

 ** _Deliza: Gracias por tu mensaje, veremos que hace Akane respecto a Takumi. Me encanto tu #sufrocomoranma! jajaja, muy bueno! te mando un beso! hasta la proxima._**

 ** _Ranma x Akane: Que buenas tus suposiciones! Lo de Ryoga y su maldicion es un aspecto que no abordé en la historia, ni la de él ni la de ninguno de los personajes. Te mando un beso grande y espero tus proximos reviews!_**

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 ** _17 TRUCOS MENTALES_**

 _Tardé más de lo que hubiese querido una vez que logré despertarme por completo. Simplemente se me partía la cabeza, por lo que tuve que esperar media hora más hasta sentirme un poco mejor y poder largarme de la clínica._

 _Me despedí de Kasumi, con mucha vergüenza de que me viera así... una vez más, me dirigí a la salida y tomé un taxi. Por suerte no fue necesario dar mi dirección (la cual desconocía) ya que el taxista "obviamente" sabía donde estaba ubicado mi domicilio: "¡cómo no saber donde vive el orgullo de la nación!" me contestó luego de que me disculpara por haberle respondido "a mi casa" cuando preguntó mi destino. Al llegar tuve que insistirle casi agresivamente para que acepte el dinero del viaje. Es simplemente estúpido esta "admiración" que tienen por mi. Si supieran que clase de perdedor soy._

 _Entré a la casa. Me alegré de saber que ella no estaría allí, realmente no quería verla. Subí, me bañé, me puse ropa limpia y volví a salir. La única idea que estaba en mi mente era encontrarla. No sabía dónde ni cómo, pero tenía que lograrlo._

* * *

 _Llegué al tumulto de gente y claro, cientos de personas se me acercaban a pedir autógrafos, fotos y dejar sus saludos. Los ignoré lo mas cortésmente que pude, mi atención estaba puesta en encontrar a Shampoo, así que solo seguí avanzando. Caminé unos metros más y la vi. Su sonrisa como siempre se destacaba entre todo y todos. Mi corazón se detuvo y la idea de que ella me estuviera negando la posibilidad de saber si Takumi era mi hijo me hizo estremecer. ¿O tal vez yo sí lo sabía?, ¿y si era yo quien no quería reconocerlo?... ¡me voy a volver loco!. En ese momento me miró y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Dejó de atender a la gente que estaba esperando en su puesto y comenzó a moverse. La sigo con la vista, veo que se acerca a Ukyo en el puesto contiguo y le dice algo al oído. Ambas se volvieron en mi dirección. Mi esposa la deja y viene hacia mi. Yo me quedé inmóvil, sin retirar mis ojos de la mujer que ahora me ignoraba para retomar sus ventas. Ukyo llega, me abraza y comienza a interrogarme._

 ** _Ukyo: Ranma, ¿cómo estas?, ¿qué te sucedió?, ¿dónde estuviste anoche?_**

 ** _Ranma: Estoy bien_** _apartándola de si_ **_y no hace falta que hagas este show, sabes perfectamente que me sucedió y donde estuve. ¿Dónde esta Shampoo?_**

 ** _U: No hace falta que seas tan cruel._**

 ** _R: ¿Dónde esta Shampoo, Ukyo?_** _la mira enojado_

 ** _U: ¿Para qué la quieres?_**

 ** _R: Ese no es tu asunto._**

Ukyo lo queda mirando por unos instantes, tomando distancia de él.

 _ **U: Puesto 17.**_

 _ **R: Gracias**_ _da un par de pasos, se detiene y la mira_ _**Ah, dale mis saludos a Akane por favor**_ _continúa su camino_

 _No tenía que ser tan hiriente con ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Su confesión de ayer me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Si algo podía sentir por ella en este momento era desprecio. Retomé mi búsqueda, pasando por delante del puesto de comida de Akane, quien seguía muy entretenida atendiendo a los transeúntes que deseaban comprar alguno de sus platillos y por supuesto, el perro fiel estaba a su lado, mirándome rabioso, advirtiéndome que no me acerque a ella. No sabe que la única manera de acabar con la rabia es matando a quien la porta. Y yo no dudaría en hacerlo: "muerto el perro, muerta la rabia" dicen por ahí. Avancé unos metros más._

 ** _"¡Ranma!", ¡Ranma!"_**

 _Alguien gritó mi nombre. Esa voz… ¡esa voz! Me di vuelta inmediatamente._

 ** _R: ¡Shampoo!_**

 _Ahí estaba ella, sacudiendo sus brazos hacia mi. Su característico pelo violeta estaba más corto, casi como lo llevaba Ukyo, y seguía siendo simplemente hermosa. Fui hacia ella y mi sorpresa no se acababa allí pues a su lado estaba Mouse, con dos niños en sus brazos. También tiene el pelo corto solo que ahora una tupida barba cubre su rostro. Con que él era su marido. Ellos son lo únicos que funcionan como debe ser en este maldito futuro._

 ** _Shampo: ¡Ni Hao Ranma! Tanto tiempo sin verte._**

 ** _Mouse: ¡Ranma! Que bueno verte otra vez, nos contó Ukyo que no habías llegado porque no te sentías bien._**

 ** _R: ¡Mouse! ¡es tan bueno verlos! Necesito hablar con ustedes, me urge hablar con ustedes_** _le dice acelerado_

 ** _S: Tranquilo Ranma, ¿qué suceder?_**

 ** _R: Es sobre el reloj, ¿recuerdan?_**

 ** _S: ¿Reloj?_**

 ** _R: ¡Sí, el reloj! El reloj para-_**

 ** _M: -para volver el tiempo atrás._**

 ** _R: ¿Lo recuerdas?_**

 ** _M: Claro que sí, ¿cómo olvidar esa noche? ¡ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida! Gracias a esa declaración tuya mi amada Shampoo se rindió y comenzó a fijarse en mi ¡Jajajaja!_**

Shampoo se acerca a él sonrojada y le propina un sartenazo.

 _ **S: ¡Hacer silencio!**_ _fingiendo enojo_

 ** _"¡Si!", "mami cinco, papi cero"_** _gritaron los niños_

Shampoo le regala un plato de ramen que Ranma acepta con gusto, pues desde ayer que su estómago solo había ingerido alcohol y estaba hambriento. Mientras Mouse se recupera del revés de su mujer.

 ** _R: E_** ** _scuchen muchachos, funcionó, viajé en el tiempo, pero no al pasado sino-_**

 ** _M: -al futuro, lo sabemos._**

 ** _R: ¿Cómo que lo saben?_**

Mouse intercambia miradas nerviosas con su mujer.

 _ **M: Ven Ranma, vamos a charlar un rato en la plaza. Amor, ya volvemos, llevaremos a los niños a jugar en los juegos.**_

 ** _"¡Vamos a la plaza!"_** _festeja uno de los niños_

 ** _S: Esta bien querido, wo ai ni._**

Se dan un breve beso. Luego Shampoo saluda a los niños y se despide de Ranma con un abrazo.

 ** _S: Perdón Ranma_** _le susurra al oído_

 ** _R: ¿Perdón por qué Shampoo?_**

 ** _S: Mouse contará_** _se separa de él_

 ** _M: Vamos Ranma_** _comienza a caminar tomando a sus hijos de las manos, Ranma lo sigue, confundido_

 _Ellos lo sabían, sabían que yo viajé al futuro, ¿pero cómo?... ¿Y qué es eso que debo perdonar? ¡Necesito respuestas ya!_

 ** _R: ¿Cómo lo sabes Mouse?_**

 ** _M: ¿Saber qué Ranma?, ¡niños, no corran!_**

 ** _R: Que viajé al futuro, ese día mi intención era viajar al pasado, fue lo que les dije, ¿entonces cómo sabes que el reloj me llevó al futuro?_**

 ** _M: Ven, sentémonos allí_** _señalando una banca de la plaza_ **_Vayan a los juegos niños, que papá y el tío los mirarán desde aquí._**

Se sientan los dos mientras los gemelos se dirigen felices a los juegos del parque.

 _ **R:** **Explícame por favor**_ _impaciente_

 ** _M: Esa noche, cuando Shampoo leyó las instrucciones para ti, te lo dije amigo: no estaba bien lo que ella te estaba traduciendo._**

 ** _R: ¿Qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _M: Cuando ella lo leyó, lo leyó mal..._**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 ** _M: ¡Encontré algo! dice reloj del tiempo._**

 ** _R: No me digas, un reloj que marca el tiempo, ¡qué novedoso!_**

 ** _M: No seas idiota Saotome, ningún objeto en esta habitación es ordinario. Si buscas algo que te transporte al pasado, creo que un reloj no seria ilógico, pero si no lo quieres..._**

 ** _R: ¡Espera!_** ___ _se acerca al muchacho de anteojos__ ** _déjame ver_** __arrebatándole el objeto de sus manos, era un reloj de pared que parecía muy viejo con la particularidad de poseer solo una aguja , detrás de él estaba grabada una escritura por encima de las 2 manivelas__ ** _esta en chino, Shampoo ven, ¿qué dice?_**

 ** _M: ¡Hey! yo soy chino también._**

 ** _R: No confío en ti pato._**

 ** _S: Shampoo ayudar a Airen_** __agarra el reloj__ ** _Decir: girar aguja para volver atrás, una hora igual un día, dar cuerda y funcionar..._**

 ** _M: Shampoo, no creo que diga un día-_**

 ** _S: -cállate Mousse, largo de aquí_** __empujándolo por la escalera__

 ** _R: Una hora equivale a un día, es decir que solo se puede volver atrás doce días. ¡Perfecto! No necesito tanto tiempo, solo 10 días es suficiente, podré hablar con ella justo después de la pelea, no voy a arriesgarme __** _hablando para sí mismo__

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

 ** _R: ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡estaba en chino! no hay manera en que se haya podido equivocar, ¡es su maldito idioma!._**

 ** _M: Vamos Ranma, ella no es idiota, sabía cuales eran tus intenciones, era muy obvio que no querías ir al pasado para pedirle su mano a la bisabuela, ¡hasta yo sabía!. Era Akane tu objetivo._**

 ** _R: Es verdad, pero entonces ¿qué fue lo que hizo?_**

 ** _M: Como te dije, te leyó mal las instrucciones a propósito, no te dijo que cada hora marcada en el reloj en realidad representa un año y que solo sirve para viajar hacia el futuro, no al pasado y-_**

 ** _R: -¡eres un desgraciado Mouse! ¡tú lo sabías y no hiciste nada para evitarlo!_ ** _lo agarra del cuello de su camisa, iracundo_

 ** _M: ¡Cal-cal-cálmate Ranma, no es así!, en ese momento Shampoo pensó que el reloj no iba a funcionar, por eso omitió parte de las instrucciones. Estaba enojada contigo por querer tomarle el pelo y quiso hacer lo mismo contigo, y-y-y- y yo, recuerdo que cuando intenté intervenir Shampoo me mandó a volar y tú no me escuchaste, solo saliste corriendo de ahí_ ** _Ranma lo suelta y lo queda mirando horrorizado_

 ** _R: ¿Y qué paso después?_**

 ** _M: ¿Con qué?_**

 ** _R: ¡Conmigo imbécil! ¿acaso nadie se dio cuenta de que desaparecí?_**

 ** _M: ¿Desaparecí?_**

 ** _R: ¡Sí! Cuando viajé al futuro, algo debió haberme sucedido, ¿cómo podría estar en ese presente y aquí a la misma vez? Si no me borré del mapa habré quedado catatónico o algo._**

 ** _M: No es así como funciona Ranma, no es que desapareces por arte de magia para luego aparecer nuevamente diez años después._**

 ** _R: Explícame entonces Mouse, ¡Estoy perdiendo la razón!_**

 ** _M: Esta bien, pero mejor siéntate_** _Ranma obedece_ **_Cologne nos explicó sobre el funcionamiento del reloj luego de que Shampoo le contara como se había burlado de ti. Pero para nuestra sorpresa ella nos dijo que el reloj sí funcionaba._**

 ** _R: ¡Obviamente!_**

 ** _M: Espera, aquí viene la parte más importante. Lo que se produce es el viaje de la consciencia, no del cuerpo. Tú seguiste con tu vida como si nada hubiese sucedido. No desapareciste ni te sucedió nada extraordinario Ranma. De hecho al día siguiente estuvimos esperando recibir tu ira al darte cuenta de que el reloj no había funcionado. Pero no, solo buscaste a tu padre, se mudaron de la casa de los Tendo y tiempo después se fueron del Japón. Fue muy extraño. Seis meses más tarde, cuando volvimos a China con Shampoo, te encontramos allí. Estabas entrenando, preparándote para ser el dueño de un dojo o algo así. Y cuando te preguntamos sobre el reloj no tenías la mas pálida idea de qué te estábamos hablando. Solo nos dijiste que esa noche recordabas haber buscado a Akane por toda la ciudad sin haberla encontrado, que estabas exhausto y que te quedaste dormido cerca del río-_**

 ** _R: -¡detente!, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es eso de que viaja la consciencia?_**

 ** _M: Fue lo mismo que le preguntamos a Cologne. Y nos dijo que es una metáfora._**

 ** _R: ¿Metáfora?_**

 ** _M: Si, mira... no se como decirte esto pero... en realidad... todo el tema del viaje del tiempo en sí es una metáfora._**

 ** _R:¿Qué-qué quieres decir?_** _nervioso_

 ** _M: Cuando ella nos dijo que es la consciencia la que viaja quiso decir que cuando llega la fecha seleccionada como destino a llegar a través del reloj, es decir la fecha a la que elegiste ir, se activa esa parte de tu consciencia que permaneció olvidada hasta ese momento y entonces pareciera ser que hubo un salto en el tiempo pero en realidad… es todo una ilusión._**

 ** _R: ¿Ilusión? ¿eso quiere decir que... no podré volver a mi pasado?_** _se levanta y lo enfrenta otra vez_

 ** _M: Ranma-_**

 ** _R: - ¿no podré revertir este futuro desastroso?, ¿no volveré a estar con Akane?-_**

 ** _M: -¡Ranma!-_**

 ** _R: -no me entiendes Mouse, ¡debo volver!, yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados_** _gritando_ **_maldita sea yo-_**

 ** _M: - ¡TÚ NO ME ESTAS ENTENDIENDO!, ¡NO PUEDES VOLVER AL PASADO PORQUE NUNCA_** ** _VIAJASTE EN EL TIEMPO RANMA! ... es solo una maniobra mental, una hipnosis, una ilusión. Cuando se activa el reloj este ejerce un mecanismo de hipnosis creando en ese momento la ilusión de viaje en el tiempo... pero lo único que hace es que en la fecha seleccionada en el reloj se active el recuerdo en tu memoria episódica de haber usado el artefacto y con él la falsa creencia de que tienes la edad del momento en cuando lo usaste, olvidando temporalmente a su vez los años transcurridos desde esa fecha hasta que se activa el recuerdo. De ahí que sientes que viajaste en el tiempo, porque lo último que recuerdas es haber usado el reloj cuando tenías 19 años. Por eso el reloj "solo sirve para viajar al futuro". Pero Ranma, muy pronto pasará el efecto y te darás cuenta de que no viajaste en el tiempo. Este es tu tiempo, es tu vida, la que has estado viviendo por los últimos 10 años. Shampoo y yo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, pero no sabíamos en qué año. Lo único de lo que estábamos seguros es que sería en esta fecha, en el aniversario de la fiesta de graduación, que fue la noche en la que usaste ese estúpido reloj. Por eso decidimos volver a Nerima cada año en esta época para poder darte esta explicación ya que fue nuestra culpa, no deberíamos haber jugado con esos objetos mágicos, pero tranquilízate Ranma, cualquiera de estos días tu memoria volverá y todo será normal._**

Ranma se toma la cabeza con sus dos manos, quedándose inmerso en sus pensamientos. Mouse lo observa atentamente, sabiendo que era un gran golpe para él. Luego de unos minutos reacciona.

 ** _R: No viajé en el tiempo, entonces ¿no hay manera de viajar al pasado?, ¿no puedo revertir mis errores? ¿no podré recuperar a Akane?_**

 ** _M: No Ranma. Ella esta felizmente casada con Ryoga desde hace años, y tú también lo estas con Ukyo y yo… bueno_** _sonrojado_ _**lamento comunicarte esto pero me he casado con mi Shampoo y tuvimos gemelos, tienen tres años-**_

 _ **R: -dime Mouse, ¿habrá algún artefacto que sí me permita volver al pasado?**_ _se arrodilla ante él_ **_yo, yo te pagaré lo que sea, tengo mucho dinero. Prometo no entrometerme entre Shampoo y tú, yo solo quiero recuperarla, por favor, solo quiero estar con la mujer que amo_** _lágrimas comienzan a llenar sus ojos_

 _ **M: Ranma… lo siento mucho pero eso no es posible. El único objeto mágico para viajar en el tiempo que tenia la vieja Cologne era el espejo y como sabes, ya no existe mas.**_

 _ **R: ¡Déjame hablar con ella!, tal vez conozca otra manera, o a alguien que me pueda ayudar.**_

 _ **M: No amigo, no es posible, además ella no vino con nosotros, ya te imaginarás que esta muy anciana, no puede viajar tanto. Pero conozco muy bien el negocio de los objetos mágicos Ranma y créeme, no existe tal cosa. Pero eres muy afortunado amigo, tienes salud, tienes dinero, eres campeón mundial, ¡vamos colega! ¡eres el más fuerte, como siempre quisiste!, y tu mujer te ama, es hermosa y trabajadora, tu padre-**_

 _ **R: -¡NO LA TENGO A ELLA MOUSE! Me importa un carajo ser campeón, tener dinero, Ukyo, mi padre. Yo amo a Akane y ella… esta con él**_ _agacha la cabeza, resignado_

 ** _M: Es verdad Ranma, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, lo siento._**

Ranma se levanta en silencio. Seca sus lágrimas. Lo mira fijamente.

 _ **R: Eso lo veremos.**_

 _Si no puedo volver al pasado para revertir mis errores y tenerla a mi lado, entonces lo haré en este presente. Se que Takumi es mi hijo, haré lo que tenga que hacer para tenerlo conmigo y a ella también._


	18. El mismo destino

**_Hola a todas y todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Los amé. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, faltando solo dos mas para el final. Les pido disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto en sacar el capítulo anterior... y con este también, sé que tardé mas de lo que quería en subirlo pero estoy con muy poco tiempo para dedicarme a escribir. Pero no se preocupen que la historia va a quedar completita. Como "regalo" les dejo un pequeño adelanto de mi próxima historia._**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos reviews como siempre._**

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash**_ ** _i._**

* * *

 **"Desde esa noche te extraño en mi habitación"**

 _"Sábado 12:30 a.m. Noche de verano. Estar aburrido en mi casa sin ningún plan el fin de semana es, para un tipo como yo, sumamente raro, lo sé. Con 26 años tengo un excelente trabajo que no solo me gusta sino que me permite llevar una vida con todos los gustos (...)"_

 _"(...) Sin embargo hay momentos como este en los que un sentimiento extraño (no se bien como describirlo) emerge y oprime mi pecho llenándome de angustia, momentos en los que, como esta noche, me quedo completamente solo"_

 **"Creo que puedo caer en una adicción, contigo"**

 _"Baila a mi alrededor y yo como un idiota solo puedo contemplarla. "Tengo que tocarla", ese mandato aparece en mi mente. Cuando salgo de su encantamiento y tomo control nuevamente de mi sistema nervioso comienzo a acercarme. Ella me mira y me regala una sonrisa… y yo, yo me derrito ante su magia (...)"_

 _"Ingresamos y apreté el número 18. La puerta se cerró tan rápidamente como hizo su aparición esa enorme tensión entre los dos. Moría por arrinconarla contra la pared del elevador y comérmela a besos (...)"_

 **"No me esperaba jamás una cosa así, siento mil cosas por ti, siento mil cosas"**

 _"Tuve miedo, no de que se arrepintiera como hace unos minutos atrás... no, tenía miedo de mi mismo... y de ella, de lo que estaba provocando en mi. En un par de horas había vivido con ella lo que en 26 años jamás había querido vivir con una mujer (...)"_

 **Pero me da miedo enamorarme de ti (Desde esa noche)**

* * *

 **18 EL MISMO DESTINO**

 _No quise detenerme un segundo a pensar en la revelación que acababa de hacer Mouse. Si lo hacía corría el riesgo de quebrarme por completo. Ese artilugio del "viaje en el tiempo en sentido metafórico" es simplemente perverso. El hacerme creer que salté en el tiempo para luego saber que no existe la mínima posibilidad de volver "a mi presente" que ya es pasado... mejor no pensarlo ¡basta de pensar! demasiado he pensado todo este tiempo, de haber actuado en vez de esperar a ese estúpido baile para decirle a Akane que la amo esto no estaría pasando. Por eso estaba decidido, enfrentaría a Akane esta noche, así ella lo quiera o no. No dejaré que nadie se vuelva a interponer entre nosotros otra vez... ni siquiera ella misma. Dejé a Mouse queriendo saber a qué me refería con mi resolución, solo le di la espalda y volví a la feria. Pasé por el puesto de Shampoo ignorando su llamado. Estaba ofendido, sin justificación claro, ella solo hizo conmigo lo que yo hice con ella por mucho tiempo: jugar con sus sentimientos. Aún asÍ no quería hablar con la china. Seguí unos metros más y para mi suerte estaba sola. Me acerqué a su puesto. Ella me vio de repente y me dedicó una mirada furiosa... pero no me importaba._

 ** _R: Hola Akane._**

 ** _A: Ranma_** _evitando mirarlo, continúa ordenando la mesa y los productos en ella_

 _ **R: ¿Cómo van las ventas?**_

 _ **A: Bien, gracias. ¿Ya se te paso la borrachera del día de hoy?**_

 _ **R: Por lo visto a ti no se te quitó el enojo.**_

 _ **A: ¿Tendría que hacerlo?**_

 _ **R: No entiendo el porqué de tu actitud.**_

 _ **A: ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?**_ _mirándolo_ **_Fue totalmente desubicada tu conducta estos últimos días. Primero golpeando a mi marido, tomándonos de rehenes a mi hijo y a mi. Luego, no conforme con la situación anterior, intentas tomarme por la fuerza, ¡en mi propia casa!, ¿estás loco?, no se qué carajos te pasa Saotome pe-_**

 ** _R: -sabes perfectamente bien que carajos me pasa mi amada Tendo_ ** _inclinándose hacia el rostro de ella, siendo la mesa del puesto lo único que los separaba_

 ** _A: Hibiki._**

 ** _R: ¿Perdón?_**

 ** _A: No soy Tendo, hace años que soy Hibiki, Akane Hibiki._**

 _Golpe bajísimo Akane._

 ** _R: Jamás te llamaré así Akane, ese no es tu nombre, sabes que si tenías que cambiar tu apellido, Saotome tendría que haber sido, Akane Saotome._**

 _ **A: ¡Ja! Mira no mas, para tu noticia ese apellido ya lo lleva otra mujer y-**_

 _¡Esta celosa!_

 _ **R:-tienes razón, eso es porque un día como hoy hace 10 años cometía el peor error de mi vida, y debido a ese estúpido error te perdí.**_

 _ **A: Estas equivocado Ranma, no fue por eso que me perdiste.**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _¿Acaso no fue por eso que no se quedó conmigo? Tal vez algo mas sucedió, ¿quizás antes del viaje a Tailandia? ¿Es por algo que hice que ella no viajó conmigo y siguió casada con Hibiki?_

 ** _A: Sabes a que me refiero_** _deja de mirarlo, nerviosamente comienza otra vez a ordenar la mesa_

 _ **R: NO AKANE, ¡NO LO SE!**_ _elevando su tono de voz, tomándola del brazo y tirando hacia él_ **_DÍMELO, POR FAVOR._**

 ** _Ryoga: ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? Digo, tal vez yo te lo pueda aclarar._**

Acalorados en la discusión no se percatan de la llegada de Ryoga, quien deja sobre la mesa las cajas que había ido a buscar para reponer los alimentos. Se acerca rápidamente al lado de su mujer, quien logra zafar su brazo del agarre del artista marcial aprovechando la interrupción provista por su marido.

 ** _R: Es algo entre Akane y yo, no tienes lugar en esta conversación Hibiki_** _mirando a Akane quien se acerca a su marido_

 _ **Ry: Todo lo que incumbe a Akane tiene que ver conmigo.**_

 _ **A: Ryoga.**_

 _ **R: ¿Ah si? ¿Es que acaso ella es un objeto que te pertenece?**_ _lo mira de costado_

 _ **Ry: Es MI mujer, la tuya te esta esperando aquí al lado, ubícate.**_

 _ **A:¡Ryoga!**_

 _ **R: Mira no mas, tú sí que sabes de las necesidades de mi mujer eh, ¡qué interesante!**_

 _ **Ry: Cualquiera sabe mas que tú sobre las necesidades de tu mujer imbécil, ¿no ves que esta sola y necesita de tu ayuda? No tienes nada que hacer aquí-**_

 _ **R: -eres TÚ el que esta ocupando un lugar que no le corresponde**_ _mirándolo desafiante, elevando el tono de su voz_

 _ **Ry: ¿Ah si? ¿y qué lugar es ese Saotome?**_ _se coloca adelante de él_

 ** _R: Al lado de la mujer que amo._**

 ** _A: ¡RANMA!_**

Ryoga da un salto por encima de la mesa que los separa y se planta frente a Ranma.

 _ **Ry: ¿La mujer que amas?**_ _le dice conteniendo su furia_

 _ **R: La mujer que tú me robaste**_ _le declara fervilmente_

 _ **A: ¡Ya basta!**_ _grita_

 _ **Ukyo: Ranma, Ryoga... ¿qué sucede?**_ _abriéndose paso entre la gente que observaba atentamente la discusión_

 ** _Ry: Ukyo saca a tu marido de aquí antes de que acabe con la poca paciencia que me queda y lo mate_** _le dice sin dejar de mirar a Ranma, permaneciendo inmóvil frente a él_

 ** _R: Ja, ja, ja, ¿Tú? ¿matarme? ¿a mi?, ja,ja,ja,ja. Si que eres ridículo._**

 ** _Ry: No tientes tu destino imbécil._**

 ** _R: Es justamente lo que no pienso volver a hacer, traidor._**

 ** _Ry: ¿Traidor?_**

 ** _A: Basta Ryoga, por favor, ¡detente!_**

 ** _U: Va-vamos Ranma_** _tomándolo del brazo_

 ** _R: No hace falta QUERIDA, ya me voy._** _se corre unos centímetros, evitando a Ryoga_ **_Nos vemos a la noche... Akane_ ** _la mira, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar_

 ** _U: ¡Ranma! ¡Espera!_**

 ** _A: Ryoga, ven amor, cálmate por favor, solo déjalo._**

 ** _Ry: No Akane, me tiene harto con su actitud, solo lo tolero porque tú me lo pides... pero estoy llegando a mi límite_** _le dice mientras observa a Ranma tomar distancia_

Ranma sale del tumulto pudiendo dejar a Ukyo atrás, justamente como lo deseaba.

 _No voy a tentar a mi destino nunca más, ya no dejaré para más tarde lo que debo hacer ahora mismo._

* * *

Llega a su casa y se dirige directamente a su oficina.

 _¿Dónde quedó ese número?_

* * *

 _ **R: ¿Estás lista, que-ri-da?**_ _irónico, se asoma por la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial_

 ** _U: Supongo que tú no planeas ir, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _R: ¡Claro que pienso ir!, ¿acaso no es una gran celebración? Mira, hasta estoy vestido para la ocasión._**

 ** _U: Es mejor que te quedes aquí, sobre todo después de lo que hiciste esta tarde._**

 ** _R: ¿Ah si? ilústrame, ¿qué fue lo que hice esta tarde?_** _burlón_

 ** _U: No se qué te pasa Ranma, pero estoy cansada de tus desplantes._**

 _ **R: ¡Eso si que es una buena noticia! encontraste algo de dignidad, ¿dónde estaba escondida?**_

Ukyo se acerca y le da una cachetada.

 _ **R: ¡Qué bueno Ukyo!, por fin.**_

 _ **U: Incluso si yo me harto de ti, incluso si te dejo y nos separamos, ¡ella no va a volver contigo estúpido!**_ _le grita en la cara_

 ** _R: Eso no depende de ti._**

 ** _U: Tampoco de ti._**

Deja la habitación. Ranma se toma unos segundo para restablecer su confianza y la sigue. Sabe que hay una posibilidad de que ella tenga razón y de que por mas que lo intente si Akane decide no estar con él no habría nada que entonces él pudiera hacer.

* * *

Llegan a la recepción juntos pero sin siquiera rozarse. La tristeza cubría la cara de la bella mujer y los nervios se manifestaban en cada paso que daba el actual campeón mundial. Ella enseguida se perdió de la vista de su marido sin siquiera ser percibida por él quien, para el infortunio de su melancólica esposa, estaba buscando atentamente a la mujer que anhelaba tener. Inesperadamente alguien le toca el hombro. Ranma se da vuelta y ve a Mouse vistiendo un elegante smoking azul. Había rasurado su barba develando las facciones propias de un hombre de 30 años.

 ** _M: ¿Cómo estas amigo?_**

 ** _R: Mejor que nunca._**

 ** _M: ¿Ya volvieron tus recuerdos?_**

 ** _R: No, pero no me importa._**

 ** _M: Ranma, ¿no estarás pensando en hacer una locura no?_**

 ** _R: ¿Locura? claro que no, solo reclamaré lo que es mío._**

 ** _M: No te estarás refiriendo a ella._**

Ranma lo mira en silencio.

 _ **M: Ranma, mejor espera a que tus recuerdos vuelvan, si actúas en este estado puedes dañar a muchas personas, especialmente a ti mismo, y ni hablar de Akane.**_

 _ **R: Jamás le haría daño Mouse, y lo sabes.**_

 _ **M: Si pero-**_

 _ **R: -lle-llegó.**_

 _ **M: ¿Quién?**_ _dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde tenía Ranma la suya_ **_Ranma, por favor..._**

Ranma avanza hacia la pareja que acababa de ingresar tratando de pasar desapercibido.

 _Solo ella puede dejarme boquiabierto. Esta hermosa vistiendo un largo vestido azul, igual al que uso hace solo unas noches o mejor dicho hace 10 años. Con su precioso pelo suelto, apenas un poco de maquillaje en sus labios y en sus largas pestañas, era la mujer más hermosa de la noche. Solo en esto tengo que acordar con el infeliz de Ryoga: el hecho de que esta embarazada solo la hace ver más dulce, mezclando sensualidad con ternura, deseo y cariño, eso es lo que esta mujer despierta... que la amen. Se ve radiante, feliz, en cambio ese perro que entrecruzaba su mano con la de ella esta tenso, muy tenso. Sabe que yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados... y no se equivoca._

* * *

 _Decidí esperar un poco más. Ese estúpido no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra. A penas si le permitió bailar con algún que otro conocido en toda la noche. Lo bueno es que su cara al verme se desfiguró completamente. La esta pasando mal, sumamente mal. Por lo menos tanto Ukyo, como Shampoo y Mouse me dejaron en paz. Solo, en un rincón del salón de la escuela a la que hace tan solo unos días asistía o (de nuevo) a la que hace ya 10 años asistía, me encontraba esperando por el momento indicado, 100% sobrio, no quería que usara el tema del alcohol para desacreditar todo lo que en unos minutos le diría. No volveré a desafiar mi destino._

 _Por fin mi oportunidad apareció. El idiota se apartó de su lado para ir en dirección al baño. No es que le tuviera miedo, pero no quiero que esto sea un show, ni mucho menos hacer sufrir a Akane. Por eso quiero evitar enfrentarme a él. Me apresuro a su encuentro._

 _ **R: Akane.**_

La mujer se da vuelta hacia la voz que la llamaba. Lo mira alarmada.

 ** _A: ¿Qué quieres Ranma? ¿no tuviste suficiente ya?_**

 ** _R: Escúchame mi amor, tenemos que hablar, ven conmigo._**

 ** _A: ¿Qué? ¿estas loco? ¿por qué debería seguirte? Si quieres hablar hazlo ahora._**

 ** _R: Es un asunto serio, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, por favor es muy importante_** _tomando uno de sus brazos_ _**tenemos que salir de aquí**_ _tirando de ella comienza a avanzar_

 ** _A: ¡Ranma! ¡Espera! ¡No!_**

 ** _Ry: ¡Déjala!_** _grita a unos metros de ellos_

Ryoga corre en dirección a Ranma y Akane enfurecido. Ambos giran a verlo. Ranma continúa caminando en dirección a la salida prácticamente arrastrando a Akane quien se oponía.

 ** _A: ¡Ranma suéltame!_** _resistiendo, desacelerando su paso_

 ** _Ry: ¡Te dije que la dejes!_** _apareciendo delante de él_

Le da un golpe sobre su rostro, este suelta a Akane para no caer con ella al piso.

 ** _A: ¡Ranma!_** _cubriendo su boca con sus manos_

 _ **Ry: ¡Aléjate de mi mujer!**_

 _ **R: ¿Tu mujer? ¿TU MUJER? ¡Ella era MÍA! ¡Era MI prometida! Tú la conociste solo porque viniste a Nerima tras mi, de otra manera jamás hubieras tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado... aunque la única forma que tienes para retenerla es dándole lástima.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ranma! ¡Basta!**_

 _ **Ry: ¡Tú no puedes aceptar que la perdiste!**_

 _ **R: ¡No la perdí!, tú, maldito cobarde y traidor, ¡tú me la quitaste!, tú nos separaste, la engañaste para hacer que te preste atención y corriera a tus brazos buscando consuelo cuando pensó que yo no la amaba, te aprovechaste de su debilidad y de mi lejanía.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Traidor? ¿Qué cosa traicioné Ranma? Jamás fui a tus espaldas, siempre supiste que amaba a Akane, que me enamoré de ella apenas la conocí, ¡siempre pelee abiertamente por ella!**_

 _ **R: ¡Eras mi amigo!**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Amigo? ¿Tú tratas así a tus amigos? humillándolos, utilizándolos, burlándote de ellos como lo hiciste miles de veces conmigo, con Shampoo, con Mouse, con Ukyo, hasta con la propia Akane.**_

 _ **R: ¡No es así!**_

 _ **Ry: Fuiste tú quien siempre estuvo metiéndose en medio de Akane y de mi.**_

 _ **R: ¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Es esa la clase de amigo que eres? ¿Deseando la mujer de otro?**_

 _ **Ry: Justamente Saotome, tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos, la única razón por la que acepto que estés en mi vida y en la de mi familia es porque mi esposa te tiene lástima, la única razón por la que sigo humillándome y recibiéndote en mi casa, viendo como mi mujer cura tus heridas mientras tengo que escuchar impotentemente las declaraciones de amor que le dedicas incesablemente en medio de tus borracheras, ¡lo soporto por ella! ¡porque la amo!**_

 _ **R: ¡Tú no la amas ni la mitad de lo que la amo yo! ¡Tú me robaste el futuro que tendría que haber sido mio!**_

 _ **Ry: Eso es mentira, tú la perdiste, por no confesarle tus sentimientos, por no renunciar a tus otras prometidas, por tratarla de forma despectiva una y otra vez, por hacerla sufrir, por haberle declarado tu amor a otra mujer hace 10 años y haberte casado con ella solo para hacerla infeliz... asume la consecuencias de tus actos de una vez por todas. Yo siempre pelee por Akane, hice todo lo posible para conquistarla sí, no lo voy a negar, estuve a su lado para consolarla, para protegerla y para hacer que se enamore de mi y no me arrepiento, en cambio tú... ¿que hiciste tú por el amor que clamas tener por Akane? ¡NADA! ¡tú eres el cobarde!**_

Ranma se avalanza sobre él y comienzan a pelear como dos fieras embravecidas. Nadie se atreve a interponerse, ni siquiera Ukyo quien con una copa de vino en su mano disfruta del show. La única que grita desesperada es Akane mientras Shampoo intenta contenerla evitando que reciba algún golpe. Mouse trata de detenerlos pero como consecuencia recibe una patada que lo hace salir despedido contra una de las paredes del salón. Ranma y Ryoga siguen enfrentándose en una lucha que pareciera haberse retrasado más de una década. Ambos hombres peleando por el amor de esa mujer...

 _...'_

 _" **Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,**_  
 ** _es la chica que busqué,_**  
 ** _es la chispa de mi piel,_**  
 ** _mi primer amor, mi primera vez._**

 _Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé_  
 _cuando no pensaba ya,_  
 _el volverme a enamorar,_  
 _ella es como el sol de otro amanecer._

 _Por el amor de esa mujer_  
 _somos dos hombres con un mismo destino._  
 _Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi_  
 _y que juega contigo._

 _Por el amor de esa mujer_  
 _somos dos hombres con un mismo destino._  
 _Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti_  
 _y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé._

 _Cuándo está conmigo la hago mujer,_  
 _le doy todo lo que sé,_  
 _mi futuro y mi ayer,_  
 _la sé despertar, la sé comprender._

 ** _Cuándo está conmigo es niña otra vez,_**  
 ** _cada beso sabe a miel._**  
 ** _Es amiga de los dos_**  
 ** _pero en el amor jugamos los tres._**

 ** _Por el amor de esa mujer_**  
 ** _somos dos hombres con un mismo destino._**  
 ** _Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi_**  
 ** _y que juega contigo._**

 _Por el amor de esa mujer_  
 _somos dos hombres con un mismo destino._  
 _Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti_  
 _y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé._

 ** _Lucharé_**

 _Lucharé_

 _ **Lucharé** "_  
 _..._

 ** _A: ¡Basta Ranma!... esta bien, ¡iré contigo pero detente!_** _grita librándose del agarre de Shampoo, acercándose peligrosamente a los dos hombres_

Ambos, respondiendo a su voz, se detienen y dirigen sus miradas a la angustiada mujer.

 ** _Ry: ¿Akane qué dices?_**

Ryoga, con su rostro sangrando, se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros. Ella se queda en silencio mirándolo fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **Ry: ¡Akane!**_ _insiste casi suplicando_

Ella acaricia su rostro y acercando su cara a la de él le dice algo al oído. La cara de Ryoga se transforma frente a lo que escucha y el terror se puede ver en su ojos. Akane termina y le da un beso en la mejilla, para luego caminar hacia el otro hombre mal herido que sigue tendido en el piso.

 _ **Ry: ¡No Akane! No!**_

 ** _A: Vamos._**

Ranma se levanta inmediatamente, la toma por sorpresa en sus brazos y sale corriendo del lugar con la mujer que ama sollozando sobre su pecho mientras se aferra fuertemente a su cuello.

 _Ya eres mía mi amor... este es nuestro destino._

* * *

Estoy super musical, ¿vieron? Simplemente no pude evitar incluir esa hermosa canción, creo que da cuenta perfectamente lo que sienten estos dos hombres por esta mujer. Una vez vi en youtube un video de Ranma y Ryoga con esta canción y me encantó, se los recomiendo.


	19. En esta vida

_**Hola a todas y a todos! Perdón por la tardanza! pero aquí esta, el anteúltimo capitulo, así es, ya casi termina esta historia. Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios. Les mando un gran abrazo a todas y todos!**_

 _ **LiliRouse: Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review! Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado mi historia. Espero tus próximos comentarios! Te mando un beso grande.**_

 _ **21Kendall: No te preocupes que no dejaré inconcluso este fic, solo falta un capitulo mas. Muchas gracias por tu alentador review! Un abrazo grande y por favor escribe nuevamente.**_

 _ **Ran-aka: Gracias por tu mensaje! falta un capitulo mas para el final. Espero que en este capitulo se despejen tus dudas. Espero tus próximos comentarios. Un beso!**_

 _ **Afrika: Gracias por tu recomendación, la tendré en cuenta! espero que te guste la canción de este capitulo. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, espero con ansiedad tu review! te mando un gran abrazo!**_

 _ **Ranma x Akane: Me encantó tu review! En este capitulo se termina de revelar lo que deseas saber. Espero tu review como siempre. Saludos y un beso grande!**_

 _ **Elena: Espero que tu corazón este mejor y que este listo para afrontar las novedades que trae este capitulo. Te mando un beso grande y espero tus comentarios. Un besote!**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash**_ ** _i._**

* * *

 **19 EN ESTA VIDA**

 _Dejando el bullicio detrás caminé con Akane en mis brazos hasta el auto. La bajé suavemente frente a la puerta del acompañante. Acto seguido la abrí y ella subió. Todavía corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas, y de nuevo yo egoístamente solo podía sentir felicidad pues lo que a ella la angustiaba, el fin de su matrimonio con ese estúpido, para mi era el inicio del resto de mi vida junto a ella. Cerré su puerta y salté por el capó del auto ingresando en un solo movimiento a mi asiento. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y arranqué el auto. Antes de apretar el acelerador la observé. Ella tenía su mirada fija en la ventana mientras seguía sollozando._

 _ **R: Akane-**_

 _ **A: -vámonos por favor, ya quiero terminar con esto de una vez**_ _sin mirarlo_

 _Yo también mi amor. Puse finalmente en marcha el auto._

* * *

 _Conduje por la carretera durante media hora hasta llegar a la hermosa cabaña lejos de todo y todos, en donde planeaba aclarar las cosas con ella y por qué no, pasar la noche juntos. Mañana podremos ir a buscar a Takumi y entregarle los papeles de divorcio al desgraciado de Ryoga. Sí, los mismos papeles que había preparado hace 4 años atrás estaban nuevamente en mis manos. Fueron confeccionados esta tarde por el mismo abogado de aquella vez, "mi hombre de confianza" como estaba denominado en mi vieja agenda oculta en el cajón del escritorio de mi oficina. Se encargó de ello a pesar de que no entender "el sentido de mi pedido". "Esta vez serán firmados" le aseguré, o mejor dicho me prometí a mi mismo. Luego de hacer caso omiso a sus advertencias le encargué que también se ocupara de reservar esta cabaña y si todo sale bien se pondrá a trabajar en los papeles de mi propio divorcio con Ukyo y del cambio de paternidad de mi hijo mañana mismo, sin importar que es domingo. El dinero si que es poder._

 _Detuve la marcha del auto. Ella ya no lloraba. Estaba tan perdido en mis planes que no me di cuenta de que estaba más calmada... aunque silenciosa, y debo admitir que ello me incomodaba._  
 _Bajé del vehículo y abrí su puerta. Me miró y sonriendo le extendí mi mano. Ella la tomó pero no me devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba seria y sus ojos tristes. La incomodidad dio lugar al miedo._

 _Comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino y a los pocos pasos ella soltó mi mano. Me dolió tremendamente, ¿acaso esta enojada conmigo?_

 _Entramos a la pequeña recepción del lugar y el empleado a penas me vio me reconoció inmediatamente y me entregó la llave de la cabaña. Otro empleado nos acompañó en el mas absoluto silencio al lugar. Nos abrió la puerta, nos enseñó la morada_ _y se retiró cuando nosotros ingresamos._

 ** _A: ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ranma?_**

 _Me dijo de repente._

 _ **R: Akane, mira, sé que en estos días me he comportado raro pero créeme nunca tuve ideas mas claras en mi mente y sentimiento más honestos en mi corazón.**_

 _ **A: Ve al grano Ranma**_ _en un tono de voz serio y cortante_

 _Aquí vamos._

 ** _R: Sé lo de Takumi._**

 _ **A: ¿Qué cosa?**_

 _ **R: Lo de Takumi.**_

 _ **A: No te entiendo Ranma.**_

 _ **R: Sé que es mío.**_

 _ **A: ¿Tuyo?**_

 _ **R: Sé que es mi hijo Akane, no hace falta negarlo.**_

 _Me miró con incredulidad._

 ** _A: Espera, tú... ¿tú me estas diciendo que Takumi es tu hijo?_**

 ** _R: Lo sé, no entiendo por qué lo niegas pero-_**

 ** _A: -¿qué dices Ranma? ¿estás loco?_**

 _¿Por qué no terminas con este juego de una vez, amor?_

 ** _R: Akane, no sigas ocultándolo._**

 ** _A: ¿Ocultándolo? ¡Estas delirando! ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?_**

 ** _R: ¿Vas a insistir con que es de Ryoga?_**

 ** _A: ¡Claro que es de Ryoga!_**

 ** _R: ¡Vamos Akane! Takumi tiene las mismas habilidades para las artes marciales que yo, eso no se aprende, se hereda. Y cuando estamos juntos hay algo más una simple relación de sobrino y tío, la sangre nos conecta, yo amo a ese niño con todas mis fuerzas y sé que él también._**

 ** _A: Por supuesto que te ama, él se crió junto a ti y a Ukyo, tú siempre cuidaste de él con mucho cariño, por eso te ama, pero no como a un padre porque él ya tiene uno, uno que lo ama con todo su corazón y que daría su vida por él._**

 ** _R: ¡Takumi lo quiere porque todavía no sabe la verdad!, mira mi amor yo no intento separarlo de Ryoga es decir, él lo crió todo este tiempo, él ocupó mi lugar, el lugar de padre-_**

 ** _A: -¡él es su padre! ¿cómo tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?_**

 ** _R: ¡No es su padre biológico!_**

 ** _A: ¡Sí que lo es! Esto es simplemente increíble, ¿qué diablos está pasando por tu cabeza Ranma?_**

 ** _R: Su pelo Akane, él tiene tus ojos pero su pelo es negro, ¡negro como el mío!_**

 ** _A: ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Takumi es igual a Ryoga! tiene sus mismos rasgos, sus mismas habilidades para las artes marciales, ¿y el color de su pelo? sí, no tiene el color de pelo de su padre, pero tiene el color de pelo de su abuelo. Es simple genética, pero lo más importante, ¿cómo puedes creer que es tu hijo si tú y yo-_**

 ** _R: ¡No lo niegues! ¿No recuerdas la noche que compartimos juntos hace cuatro años? Por lo menos podrías dudar de quien es el padre de Takumi._**

 ** _A: ¿Qué?_**

 ** _R: Sí Akane, deja de hacerte la desentendida, ¡eres tú la que me va a volver loco! Fue justo después de que saliera de la clínica, tú estabas peleada con Ryoga ¿recuerdas? Fue entonces cuando pasamos la noche juntos mi amor_** _se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros_ ** _¡ya detente Akane! es hora de terminar con toda esta mentira._**

 ** _A: Claro que si, por eso vine contigo_** _lo empuja y se aleja de él_ _**para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, como ya te lo dije.**_

 ** _R: ¿Me vas a negar que estuvimos juntos esa noche?_**

 ** _A: No, tú tienes razón Ranma, esa noche estuvimos juntos... recuerdo que yo estaba peleada con Ryoga por tu culpa._**

 _Lo sabía, él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de mi._

 ** _R: No es nuestra culpa sentir lo que sentimos, amor_** _se acerca a ella de nuevo y la abraza_

 ** _A: Ranma, espera, suéltame._**

 _ **R: No Akane, no pienso dejarte ir nunca más.**_

 _ **A: Ranma, ¿es que no te acuerdas lo que pasó esa noche?**_

Ranma se separa de ella para verla a la cara.

 ** _R: Lo que no entiendo es por qué no nos fuimos juntos, por qué me negaste mi derecho de reconocer a Takumi como mi hijo, por q-_**

 ** _A: -Ranma, a ver si lo entiendes, Takumi jamás podría ser tu hijo porque tú y yo jamás tuvimos relaciones, ¡por Dios nunca podría engañar a mi marido!_**

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo?_

Ranma se aparta de ella.

 ** _A: Reconozco que me quedé contigo esa noche pero solo hablamos, nos reímos, recordamos nuestro pasado juntos y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de mañana. Fue una noche muy linda porque después de mucho tiempo por fin estabas sobrio, te veías muy bien y yo estaba muy feliz, feliz por ti... y por mi, porque ese día me había enterado que estaba embarazada. Te conté sobre ello al día siguiente, cuando me citaste con urgencia a tu casa porque tenias algo que decirme, algo que nunca me enteré porque cuando me preguntaste por qué me veía tan feliz y te conté sobre la noticia de mi bebé solo atinaste a felicitarme y luego recordaste que tenías una competencia a la que asistir y simplemente te fuiste._**

 _No puede ser, no puede ser. Mi cabeza, comienza a dolerme intensamente._

 ** _A: ¿Estas bien?_** _se acerca a él alertada por su expresión de dolor_

 ** _R: Akane, pero tú, tú estabas peleada con Ryoga por mi, lo acabas de decir. Es porque tú me amas, ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo por qué no lo dejaste, fue porque estabas embarazada de él, ¿no es así? te dio miedo que Takumi se quede sin su padre._**

 ** _A: ¡No! ¿qué dices? Estas equivocado. Estábamos peleados con Ryoga porque él estaba cansado de la atención que te dedicaba, me decía que tú te estabas aprovechando de la situación, de tu enfermedad, para acercarte a mi, que me estabas manipulando. Él no podía entender que eras mi amigo y que me preocupaba por ti, es que Ranma... estabas matándote lentamente y solo cuando me acercaba a ti parecías mejorar. Tuvimos una discusión muy grande, yo sentí que él estaba celoso y que no confiaba en mi, por eso me enfadé muchísimo, estaba furiosa y solo quería evitarlo. Y admito que recurrí a ti... tú me ayudaste mucho porque a pesar de que estaba enojada con Ryoga me sentía fatal por estar lejos suyo. No podía contarte lo que me pasaba porque no quería agregar otra carga a tu vida, así que simplemente me concentré en compartir esas tardes contigo, me hacías sentir muy bien y siempre te lo voy a agradecer. Cuando empezaste a mejorar sentí que ya no era necesario estar a tu lado, es decir, ¡estabas tan bien!... y entonces me sentí libre, libre para volver a él. Nos reconciliamos y poco después me enteré que estaba embarazada. Me sentía plena, inconmensurablemente feliz, ¡iba a ser mamá!... y Ryoga, cuando se lo dije se largó a llorar de la emoción. Ahí comprendí que no podía seguir cuidándote, que él tenía razón, él era mi marido y yo pasaba más horas cuidando de ti que junto a él. Pero a pesar de ello... yo te quiero mucho Ranma, y si bien después de que tuve a Takumi ya no estaba tan pendiente de ti, en los momentos más críticos, en los momentos en donde te derrumbabas, yo seguí_** ** _recibiéndote en mi casa, escuchando tus declaraciones y lamentos, curando tus heridas, yendo al hospital por ti todo este tiempo, porque eres mi amigo-_**

 ** _R: -porque me amas Akane, tanto como yo a ti, ¡confiésalo!_**

 ** _A: ¡No! ¡ya basta!, tienes que comprenderlo de una buena vez, yo no te amo Ranma, te quiero, te quiero mucho, como un amigo, como un hermano, pero yo solo lo amo a él-_**

 ** _R: - ¡NO ES CIERTO!_**

 ** _A: -amo a Ryoga, amo a mi marido, lo amo con todo mi corazón, por eso estoy aquí, para terminar con todo esto. Esta tarde cuando escuché cómo se siente cada vez que permito que te acerques a mi... jamás pensé cuanto lo estaba lastimando, humillando, aprovechándome de su amor... fui muy egoísta._**

 ** _R: Yo te amo Akane._**

 ** _A: Lo se, y creo que por eso todo este tiempo traté de cuidar de ti, por culpa, por lástima, por no poder corresponder a tu amor... por haberme enamorado de Ryoga._**

 ** _R: Él se aprovechó de ti, ¿es que no lo ves?, ese infeliz se acercó a ti cuando estabas más vulnerable y te lavó la cabeza, ¡él nos separó!_**

 ** _A: ¡Eso no es así! ¡Tú elegiste a Ukyo-_**

 ** _R: -¡fue un error mi amor! Déjame explicarte-_**

 ** _A: -no es necesario, ya lo sé. Escuché mil veces tus explicaciones, solo que antes de Ukyo elegiste a Shampoo, a Kodashi, a las artes marciales... a tu orgullo, pero nunca me elegiste a mi. Ese día en que discutimos en el dojo todo me quedó claro. Tú no querías una vida conmigo, una vida en esta pequeña ciudad, al mando del viejo dojo de mi familia, y esta bien, te comprendí, juro que lo hice. Pero esa es la vida que yo quería compartir contigo, lo único que podía ofrecerte. Lo que me dijiste ese día terminó con todas las esperanzas que tenía en nosotros. Me dolió muchísimo... sabes, yo realmente te amaba._**

 ** _R: Akane, escucha-_**

 ** _A: -fuiste mi primer amor Ranma, pero luego de ese día todo cambió, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Y cuando pude sacarte de mi corazón lo vi a él, a mi fiel amigo, a quien estuvo a mi lado secando mis lágrimas, quien me siguió a Tokio para no dejarme sola, quien me hizo reír, quien conquistó por completo mi corazón-_**

 ** _R: -detente por favor._**

 ** _A: ¡No!, debes escucharlo, me enamoré de Ryoga, de su gentileza, de su ternura y timidez, de su fuerza, de su romanticismo, de su bondad, de su falta de orientación, de su terquedad, de sus celos, de lo buen padre que es con Takumi, de como cuida nuestro dojo, lo amo con toda mi alma y lo siento mucho Ranma pero lo elijo a él, esta es la vida que soñaba tener junto a la persona a la que amo, y es la vida que él sí decidió y quiso compartir conmigo. No me arrepiento Ranma, ni por un segundo. La vida que tienes con Ukyo... yo jamás podría haberla compartido contigo, ese lujo, dinero, grandeza, no es para mi. Yo no soy así._**

 ** _R: Lo sé mi amor, créeme yo tampoco quiero esta vida. Ese día en el dojo estaba enojado y dije puras estupideces. No soy feliz Akane, solo puedo ser feliz contigo, renunciaría a todo por ti. Muero por volver el tiempo atrás y remediar todas las cosas que hice mal, lo primero que haría sería volver ese día en el dojo, decirte cuanto te amo y no dejarte ir._**

 ** _A: Eso es imposible Ranma... esta es la última vez que hablaré contigo, no volveré a cuidar de ti, ni a recibirte en mi casa, ni a curar tus heridas, ya no mas Ranma._**

 ** _R: ¡No Akane, por favor no me dejes!_**

Ranma se arrodilla frente a Akane y se aferra a las piernas de la mujer. Siente pánico, el no poder estar cerca de ella representa un imposible de sostener.

 _ **A: Lo siento Ranma, de verdad, pero esto no te hace bien ni a ti, ni a mi, ni a nadie. Comprende por favor.**_

 ** _R: Akane..._**

Akane se agacha quedando a la altura de él. Seca con su mano las lágrimas del joven sin darse cuenta que su propio rostro esta empapado en el mismo líquido cristalino. Lo mira con mucha tristeza y lo abraza. Ranma corresponde fervilmente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 _ **A: Tienes que seguir adelante Ranma, tienes que resignar este amor que dices tener por mi, tienes que darte cuenta que en realidad lo que no quieres es perder.**_

 _ **R: No es así Akane, yo realmente te amo. Me equivoqué, me equivoqué todo este tiempo, prometo dejar mi orgullo atrás para siempre, dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico, podemos ser felices junto a tus hijos, a quienes querré como si fueran**_ ** _míos._**

Ella se separa de él para verlo a la cara.

 ** _A: No, no puedo... no quiero. No podemos estar juntos. En esta vida, no. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Si realmente me amas debes dejarme ir, debes librarme de esta culpa, debes dejar de pedir mi sostén. Entiéndelo, solo así podrás encontrar tu propia felicidad._**

 ** _R: NO._**

Se quedan en silencio por un momento mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

 ** _A: Bien, esta es la última ayuda que te puedo brindar amigo, si tu no puedes perderme entonces yo me perderé yo de ti._**

La joven madre le da un beso en la mejilla y se levanta. Toma el teléfono de la habitación y marca, mientras el hombre queda arrodillado sobre el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido en medio de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un punzante dolor en su corazón.

 _ **A: Soy yo mi amor... si, estoy bien, ya todo acabó... no, esta bien, voy en taxi, espera por mi en casa ¿si?... yo también.**_

Akane cuelga el teléfono y pasando por al lado de Ranma se dirige a la puerta. En el umbral se da vuelta y le dice.

 ** _A: Adiós Ranma, perdóname. Sé feliz por favor._**

 ** _R: Jamás podré ser feliz sin ti Akane._**

 ** _A: Ello ya no depende de mi._**

Akane sale de la habitación en dirección a la recepción del lugar.

Ranma comienza a sentir una fuerte presión sobre su cabeza, todo empieza a darle vuelta, el aire comienza a faltarle y todo se vuelve negro, siendo la frase de Akane haciendo eco en su cabeza lo último que recuerda: _"en esta vida, no"..._

 ** _"En esta no, no me toca ser el que te ama_**

 ** _Ni nos toca hacer juntos la cama, ni dar cuerda a este reloj_**

 ** _En esta no, no coinciden nuestros universos_**

 ** _ni podemos escribir un verso que describa nuestro amor_**

 ** _En esta no, no nos toca caminar el mundo_**

 ** _Ni viajar hasta lo mas profundo de este cielo que se abrió_**

 ** _En esta no, nuestra historia nunca comenzó_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida seamos tu y yo_**

 ** _y cante nuestra piel con una misma voz_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida beba de tu boca todas esas ansias_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida ente amor distante acorte las distancias_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida se nos de la luz_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú_**

 ** _EN ESTA VIDA... NO_**

 ** _En esta no, no nos toca decirnos te quiero_**

 ** _Ni cuidar lo poco de dinero que ha quedado en el cajón_**

 ** _En esta no, aunque duela tanto aceptarlo_**

 ** _Y me quede con ganas de dar lo que me quema el corazón_**

 ** _En esta no, esta historia nunca comenzó_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida seamos tú y yo_**

 ** _Y cante nuestra piel con una misma voz_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida beba de tu boca todas esas ansias_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida este amor distante acorte las distancias_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida se nos de la luz_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú_**

 ** _En esta vida, no_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida se nos de la luz_**

 ** _Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú_**

 ** _EN ESTA VIDA...NO"_**


	20. Por amarte así

_**Hola a todas y todos! Queridos amigos: Ha llegado el fin. He escrito dos finales, personalmente me inclinaba por uno de ellos pero era verdaderamente "una decisión peligrosa", realmente no quería defraudarlos así que prefiero que ustedes elijan cual de los "dos destinos" prefieren más. Espero con mucho entusiasmo sus comentarios en los cuales me cuenten cual les gustó. Les agradezco muchísimo por todos sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz. Gracias por su apoyo y por seguir mi historia. Cada destino tendrá un capitulo extra a la brevedad y muy pronto comenzaré con una nueva historia, que ya les he presentado, la cual tiene como protagonistas a nuestros amados Ranma y Akane.**_

 _ **Elisa: Como siempre me hiciste llorar de la risa con tus comentarios, muchas gracias! Entiendo tus sentimientos encontrados en relación a la elección de Akane. En lo personal creo que Ryoga supo ganarse su corazón. Somos dos las que, sádicamente, nos gusta "ver" a Ranma sufrir y sabes que? no somos las únicas. Te mando un beso enorme y espero tu próximo review.**_

 _ **Kendall: Gracias por tu review! me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado. Somos tres las que consideramos que Ranma merece sufrir por no haberse decidido a dejar su orgullo de lado y jugarse por Akane. Quedo a la espera de saber que te parecieron los finales. Te mando un abrazo grande!**_

 _ **Ran-aka: Espero que te guste el final. Gracias por tu comentario y tus sugerencias! espero que me cuentes cual final te gusto mas. Te mando muchos saludos!**_

 _ **Afrika: Somos cuatro que nos gusta que sufra Ranma por ser tan terco. Coincido con vos, Ryoga se merece estar con la chica que ama, vamos a ver si hay justicia para el chico de los colmillos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero tu comentario sobre los finales. Te mando un besote!**_

 _ **Ranma x Akane: Te aplaudo por ser tan fiel y devota de Ranma! me encantaron tus teorias con posibles resoluciones. Quiero saber que piensas de los finales que escribí, espero y hagan justicia a tus deseos. Gracias por tu mensaje! Te mando un gran abrazo!**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir...**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash**_ ** _i._**

* * *

 **20 POR AMARTE**

 _"Pero te quise, y te quiero, aunque estemos destinados a no ser"_

Julio Cortázar.

" _ **-ama!"**_

" _ **-sama!"**_

" _ **¡Ranma- sama! ¿Me escucha?"**_

 _Abro mis ojos una vez más respondiendo al llamado de mi nombre, como ya se me había hecho costumbre en estos últimos días. Era el muchacho que nos acompañó a la cabaña. Intento incorporarme y es entonces cuando ese dolor punzante aparece nuevamente en mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos abriendo paso a miles de imágenes que dan cuenta de los últimos 10 años de mi vida… ha vuelto._

" _ **Ranma-sama, no se levante, la ambulancia ya está en camino".**_

 _ **Ranma: ¿Ambulancia?**_ _se para_ _**no necesito ninguna ambulancia.**_

Comienza a caminar inestable, presionando su cabeza con ambas manos en un intento de mitigar el intenso dolor.

" _ **Espere Ranma-sama, usted no se ve bi-"**_

 _ **R: -¿dónde está?**_ _lo interrumpe súbitamente_

" _ **¿Dónde está quién?"**_

 _ **R: ¡Ella! ¡Akane!**_

" _ **Ella… se fue Ranma-sama, hace quince minutos pidió un taxi en la recepción y antes de marcharse nos dijo que usted se quedó en la cabaña, que no se sentía muy bien y nos pidió que lo ayudáramos porque ella ya no podía hacerlo".**_

 _Se fue… se fue, claro que se iría. Terminé por alejarla completamente de mi lado. Soy un idiota, sin tan solo este estúpido hechizo, técnica o chiste no se hubiese activado…_

 _Me dirigí a la salida. El muchacho me siguió insistiendo en que me deje atender por los médicos que prontamente llegarían en mi auxilio. Harto de su insistencia le dije:_

 _ **R: Mira muchacho, no hay médico que pueda sanar la enorme herida que tengo encima, una herida muy vieja y que con el pasar del tiempo no me mata pero tampoco sana, al contrario, se expande infectando todo mi ser… así que solo déjame ir en paz. Toma**_ _le da unos billetes como propina_

" _ **Ranma-sama"…**_

Ranma se sube a su auto y deja la cabaña sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

Una hora después se encuentra frente a SU casa. Baja del vehículo y sigilosamente ingresa al terreno de los Hibiki. Solo había una luz encendida en toda la casa: la de su habitación.

Fue más fuerte que él, sabía que lo que iba a ver podría terminar de matarlo, pero aún así necesitaba verla una vez más. Subió hasta su ventana y escuchó su llanto. Se asomó y los vio abrazados en aquella cama. Ella estaba llorando sobre su pecho, aferrada a sus brazos, mientras él la sostenía fuertemente y acariciaba su espalda.

 _ **Ryoga: Sé que duele mi amor. Sé lo que significa él para ti.**_

 _ **A: Pero tú significas mucho más amor, lo siento, lo siento mucho Ryoga, fui muy egoísta todo este tiempo. Nunca me puse a pensar en cómo te estaba haciendo sufrir.**_

 _ **Ry: No Akane, tú no me estabas haciendo sufrir, por Dios, ¡tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!**_

 _ **A: ¡No!**_ _se aparta unos centímetros de él y lo mira a los ojos_ _**Te he lastimado sí, olvidé que él era tu rival, que ustedes nunca fueron amigos, que él te humilló incontables veces-**_

 _ **Ry: -yo le robé a su prometida, no hay nada peor que eso mi vida.**_

 _ **A: ¡Tú no me robaste Ryoga!... él nunca me eligió como lo hiciste tú, nunca intentó consolarme, cuidarme y demostrarme su amor como lo hiciste tú. Él se avergonzaba del amor que supuestamente tenía por mí, en cambio tú**_ _acaricia su rostro_ _**tú lo decías con orgullo, con alegría, peleaste por mí, viniste por mí mientras él se quedó esperando a que las cosas simplemente sucedieran… pero eso nunca pasó y él siguió esperando. Sabes**_ _secándose las lágrimas_ _ **esta noche él me pidió que me divorcie de ti, ¡hasta me reclamó la paternidad de Takumi!**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Qué?**_ _alterado_

 _ **A: Dijo que aquella noche, cuando me quedé cuidando de él como me lo había pedido su padre, ¿recuerdas?, cuando salió de la clínica y sus médicos sugirieron que no se quede solo los primeros días.**_

 _ **Ry: Sí, lo recuerdo, no me gustó para nada la idea pero comprendí que era necesario. Lo recuerdo mas que nada porque el día siguiente me diste la noticia más feliz de mi vida**_ _se relaja nuevamente, depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la mujer_

 _ **A: Bueno, escucha esto Ryoga: él piensa que esa noche quedé embarazada de Takumi. ¡Está loco!, estos días estuvo raro**_ _comienza a hablar apresuradamente_

 _ **Ry: -Akane.**_

 _ **A: -estuvo acosándome insistentemente, luego te golpeó a ti, asustó a Takumi, traspasó todo límite Ryoga-**_

 _ **Ry: -Akane**_ _toma su cara entre sus manos_ _**escucha mi amor, está bien. Ya pasó. Hiciste lo correcto, no tienes por qué justificarte ni sentirte culpable. Ranma es un hombre grande, tiene que hacerse cargo de su vida de una vez por todas.**_

 _ **A: Lo sé mi amor, lo sé**_ _lo vuelve a abrazar_ _**por eso se terminó, aunque me duela mucho se terminó. Él no comprende que yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, que me preocupo por él porque es mi amigo, que hace mucho tiempo dejé de amarlo, que fue un enamoramiento de la juventud pero que el gran amor de mi vida eres tú**_.

Akane se mueve y lo besa. Ryoga conmovido por sus palabras le corresponde automáticamente.

Ranma por su parte, siente el mismo dolor que sintió hace cuatro años atrás cuando escuchó que Akane estaba embarazada. En ese momento él no atinó a dudar de quien era el niño pues recordaba claramente que en aquella noche solo habían conversado como hace mucho tiempo no lo habían hecho. Fue si, una hermosa noche, sumamente hermosa, pues pudo compartir con ella unas cuantas horas sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni nadie, recordando la época más feliz de su vida… pensando, además, que ello era un indicador de su amor por él… creyendo firmemente que había elegido estar esa noche con él, y lejos de Ryoga, porque ya no podía negar que su corazón siempre le había pertenecido al hombre de la trenza. Desconocía, claro, que ella estuvo allí por recomendación de su médico, para cuidarlo y no para amarlo. Escuchar esa revelación terminó por destrozar la única certeza que tenía del amor de Akane. _"Ese diario… ya no tiene sentido conservarlo"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Y pensar que de haber sabido que todo lo que habían vivido era una mentira, una ilusión infundada, no habría llegado el día en el que tenía todo listo para dejar la vida de ambos atrás y comenzar juntos desde cero en el extranjero. Ahora que lo piensa, fue un verdadero idiota. El único consuelo fue no haber llegado a hacer el ridículo ante Akane, porque ese día antes de que él pudiera develar su plan ella enunció esas palabras que derrumbaron todas sus esperanzas: "¡estoy embarazada!". Recordaba con nitidez que Akane se veía radiante, como lo había estado en esas últimas semanas, solo que no era por estar junto a él como había afirmado en su psedo-diario, era porque se había reconciliado con su marido y producto de esa reconciliación llegaron al siguiente paso en su relación: ser padres, su anhelado deseo (del que tantas veces le había hablado y Ranma había intentado ignorar a toda costa) por fin se había hecho realidad. En aquel momento se sintió justo como en esta noche, destrozado por saber que el amor por él que se veía en sus ojos, no era el mismo amor con el que miraba a Ryoga. Y Ranma deseaba ese amor, el amor que tiene una mujer por el hombre al que ama y desea.

Luego de esa noticia todo volvió a desfallecer. Akane no podía ocuparse tanto de él, su embarazo se lo impedía, pero de todas maneras ella estuvo ahí y eso fue un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad. Cuando nació Takumi se sintió feliz, aunque en un principio, admite, llegó a pensar que jamás podría sentir por ese niño algo más que recelo por separarlo del amor de su vida. Pero sin embargo eso no fue así. Era parte de ella y dentro de tanta locura y amor sabía que no era su culpa nada de esto, por lo que trató de ser un buen tío y sabe que hizo un buen trabajo, pues como le había dicho Akane esa noche, Takumi lo amaba. Se casó con Ukyo por resentimiento poco después de saber del embarazo pensando, o más bien (en algún punto) delirando, que Akane vendría a él a suplicarle que no la deje… pero fue exactamente lo contrario. Ella estuvo en su boda, firmó como testigo y junto a Ryoga celebraron el acontecimiento mientras abrazados acariciaban el vientre de 5 meses de la bella mujer. Luego de su casamiento las cosas seguían igual que antes: torneos, competencias, fotos, contratos, "cumplirle" a su mujer de vez en cuando, emborracharse y terminar inconsciente en algún lugar de la ciudad. A veces cerca del aquel río, otras veces en el bar de siempre, y en algunas ocasiones tocaba la puerta de su casa luego de haber reñido con alguna pandilla callejera, como si inconscientemente buscara alguna razón para hacer que ella se preocupe por él, lo cure, lo toque… mientras él podía usar la excusa del alcohol para declararle su amor, frente al hombre que lo traicionó, aprovechando de paso para interrumpir su posible noche de amor. De esa manera siguió viviendo todo este tiempo, hasta esta noche.

 _Tiene razón, yo la manipulé, jugué con su lástima, con su buen corazón para mantenerla a mi lado. No quise aceptar que ella no me ama y que sinceramente ama a Ryoga._

 _ **Ry: Quédate tranquila, Akane, hiciste lo correcto. Él no iba a comprender de otra manera. Si tú no le decías las cosas directamente solo contribuirías en sostener una situación que no existe, que no lo deja renunciar a ti. No debes sentirte culpable mi amor, él eligió la vida que tiene y nosotros no podemos seguir siendo cómplices de su autodestrucción por sentirnos en deuda con él. Es mejor así.**_

 _ **A: Sí Ryoga, creo que así es.**_

 _ **Ry: Vamos a dormir cariño, ha sido una noche de muchas emociones y tanto tú como Tsubaki deben descansar.**_

Akane se acurruca en los brazos de su esposo.

 _ **A: Te amo mi amor, gracias por elegirme.**_

 _ **Ry: Te amo princesa, gracias por darme tu corazón.**_

Apagan las luces.

 _ **Ry: Por cierto Akane, te veías maravillosa esta noche.**_

Ranma se baja del techo, como si las luces apagadas de la habitación marcaran el final de la obra.

Deja la casa que alguna vez lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero que finalmente ha cerrado las puertas para él.

Tenía que admitir que este era el fin. Akane tenía razón, debía dejar de echarle la culpa a ella, a Ryoga, a Ukyo, a Shampoo, al reloj. Si él se encontraba en esta situación, si este es su futuro, si la mujer que amaba con desesperación estaba esta noche durmiendo en los brazos de otro hombre era por sus estúpidas y cobardes decisiones. Por ser orgulloso, por tener miedo, por esperar y confiar que todo iba a resultar como él esperaba sin tener que mover un solo dedo simplemente por ser _"el gran Ranma Saotome"_. Es su responsabilidad y había llegado el momento, de una vez por todas, de hacerse cargo de las mismas.

* * *

Volvió derrotado pero decidido a su casa. Allí estaba ella esperándolo, tomando un trago en el sillón del living de la enorme casa. Al verlo entrar se trata de levantar pero falla. Ranma se acerca a ella.

 _ **R: Quiero el divorcio Ukyo.**_

 _ **U: ¡Ja! No entiendes que ella no va a volver contigo ¿verdad? Estoy segura que esta noche te has dado cuenta de eso, ¿acaso me equivoco maridito?**_

 _ **R: No, no te equivocas. Ella me sacó de su vida para siempre.**_

 _ **U: Ya se había tardado. Bueno, vamos a dormir Ranma, mañana tenemos que ir a la revista-**_

 _ **R: -MAÑANA UKYO**_ _ con énfasis, elevando el tono de su voz_ _**iremos a firmar el divorcio.**_

 _ **U: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién cuidará de esta casa? ¿Piensas que te la voy a dejar, después de haber invertido tanto tiempo y dinero en ella? ¿Qué pasará con tu carrera, eh? ¿Quién cuidará de ti?-**_

 _ **R: ¡CÁLLATE!... Es tuya, la casa y todo lo que hay en ella. No necesito nada de aquí. Quédate con el dinero, con los autos, con mi carrera, con los contratos y las fotos, no quiero nada.**_

 _ **U: ¡Ra-Ranma!**_ _asombrada_

 _ **R: Me iré de aquí… ya no tengo nada en este lugar. Ah, y por último Ukyo, no necesito que cuides de mí. Yo mismo lo haré… como tuve que haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

Ukyo lo mira desconcertada, lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus ojos. El silencio se apodera de la escena, el silencio que anticipa el fin.

Ranma ve el estado de fragilidad en la que se encuentra su mujer, y como el último acto de bondad con ella decide acercarse y depositar un beso en su frente.

 _ **R: Lo siento amiga, siento mucho haberte hecho tan infeliz.**_

 _ **U: Ranma, espera**_ _ Ranma se aparta y comienza a caminar_

Sube por las escaleras, llega a su dormitorio y se aproxima al enorme placar tomando un bolso y comenzando a empacar algunas prendas. Mientras se escucha los pasos de Ukyo acercándose a él. Cuando ésta ingresa a la habitación gritando su nombre, Ranma sale en dirección a su oficina. Abre la puerta, toma sus documentos y la caja que había encontrado con las únicas cosas que realmente le pertenecían e importaban en esa casa. Cuando deja la oficina se choca nuevamente con Ukyo quien en un acto desesperado se aferra a él.

 _ **U: No me dejes Ranma, puedo cambiar, déjame hacerte feliz, dame una oportunidad. Yo te amo Ranma, te amo.**_

Se reconoció a sí mismo en sus palabras, rogándole a Akane que lo ame, sabiendo que el amor no es algo que no puede nacer del ruego, mucho menos de la lástima. Así que hizo con Ukyo lo mismo que Akane había hecho con él, ponerle fin a esa mentira.

 _ **U: No Ukyo, yo no te amo y nunca lo haré. Es ella, siempre fue ella a quien quise y sé que siempre lo será.**_

Ranma la aparta y deja tras si aquella casa y a la mujer que, yaciendo en el piso, nunca pudo amar.

Al día siguiente Ukyo asiste a la oficina del abogado de Ranma con la ilusión de encontrarlo y disuadirlo, pero lo único que halló en el lugar fue el contrato de divorcio que Ranma ya había firmado, dejando todos los bienes compartidos a su nombre.

 _ **U: ¿Dónde está Ranma?**_

" _ **Él se fue a primera hora"**_

 _ **U: ¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?**_

" _ **No lo sé señora Saotome, no quiso decirme".**_

 _ **U: Ranma…**_

* * *

 ** _"Han pasado cinco años desde que dejé Nerima y te juro Akane, no hay ni un solo día en que dejo de pensar en ti. Aunque la distancia es enorme y no volví a verte desde aquella noche, estas siempre presente en mi mente, en mis recuerdos, en mi corazón. No lo voy a negar, muero por ir a verte aunque sea de lejos, pero sé que no podría evitar acercarme a ti y no estoy seguro de poder dejarte ir esta vez. Temo de mi mismo, de mis sentimientos y de mi desesperación. Es mejor que me quede aquí, soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía. Los sueños no lastiman, o mejor dicho solo pueden lastimarme a mí._**

 ** _Los días aquí son largos, es un poblado pequeño y la gente es muy amigable. Vivo enseñando en un pequeño dojo a la gente del pueblo y a los transeúntes que llegan a este ya reconocido sitio por ser uno de los lugares a los que cualquier artista marcial que quiera llegar lejos debe llegar a entrenar. Un dojo que me hace acordar al de tu familia, dojo del cual, ahora sé, me hubiera encantado hacerme cargo. Pero al fin comprendí que no estuvo en mi destino compartir mi vida contigo. Sin embargo, te sigo amando Akane. Juro que intenté seguir con mi vida, intenté enamorarme de nuevo, traté de conformar una familia y ser feliz… pero no pude. Solo eres tú, no puedo volver a engañar ni jugar con otras mujeres haciéndoles creer que las amo, no puedo hacerles eso ni a ellas ni a mí mismo. Así que opté por seguir amándote a la distancia, hasta que tal vez un día este sentimiento se extinga… o por el contrario vengas a mis brazos en búsqueda de ese futuro que debíamos haber compartido juntos. La buena noticia es que sigo sobrio. No tengo necesidad de tomar, pues no estás aquí para sanar mis borracheras. Tenía razón aquel psicólogo, el estar enfermo era la única manera que tenia para estar cerca de ti._**

 ** _Supe que Tsubaki cumplió años recientemente, me dijeron que es igual a ti, aunque tiene los ojos del mismo color que los de Ryoga. Sé que Takumi comenzó a competir profesionalmente y que ha alcanzado sus primeros triunfos como artista marcial. Ya es visto como una gran promesa. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día llegue aquí como otros tantos cientos de jóvenes a entrenar con el gran Saotome-sama. Lo esperaré con el mayor de los honores Akane. Me encantaría que sea mi discípulo, haré de él un gran guerrero, ya verás. Me enteré que el dojo ha crecido bastante, aparentemente Ryoga ha hecho un gran trabajo. De él no se mas nada, y tampoco quiero saberlo. No lo odio, lo juro, comprendí que él nunca fue mi amigo y que él está a tu lado porque tú así lo quisiste, pero sabes Akane, no puedo sentir nada mas por él que esto._**

 ** _Shampoo y Mouse vinieron a visitarme con sus hijos, ambos están muy bien, viviendo de su restaurant. Ya hasta tienen sedes en varias provincias de la China, es realmente un éxito._**

 ** _De Ukyo no volví a tener noticias. Ella intentó contactarse conmigo en reiteradas ocasiones pero yo no respondí a sus llamados._**

 ** _Sé que tu padre y tus hermanas se encuentran bien, al igual que el mío. Felicito a Kasumi y a Tofú por los gemelos, ya deben de tener la edad de Tsubaki. Y también me alegro por Nabiki, o mejor dicho, la presidenta de la compañía Tendo. Esa mujer sí que da miedo, nadie la detiene… bueno casi nadie, supe que se reencontró en Tokio con su viejo compañero Kuno y que se han casado recientemente. Sabes, siempre sospeché que esos dos iban a acabar juntos._**

 ** _Te extraño Akane, te amo. Pero he cumplido mi promesa y tú la tuya. No volvimos a vernos y seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas, tal como querías. Esta carta no te la enviaré, quedará almacenada junto a las demás cartas que te he escrito durante estos cinco años cada vez que esta desesperación por verte, por escucharte, por sentirte cerca, se me hace imposible de tolerar. Es el único medio que encontré para desahogarme e imaginar que estoy hablando contigo. Pero créeme, se que eres feliz mi amor, y ese, ese Akane es mi único consuelo._**

 ** _Sé que es absurdo y hasta egoísta pero seguiré amándote mi niña hermosa, seguiré gritando en el silencio tu nombre, aunque solo quede el eco de mi desengaño. Seguiré en mi sueño de seguirte amando, aunque sea imposible, doloroso, idiota… es mi decisión, y sabes Akane mis decisiones siempre fueron peligrosas porque jugué con fuego, a todo o nada, y pedí. Pero soy así, y así seré. Aquí en este lugar tienes a un hombre orgulloso, impulsivo y estúpido que te espera. Y puedes estar tranquila mi amor, porque aunque tenga que esperarte siete vidas más, me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento… es el precio que se tiene Akane, por amarte así…"_**

 **" _Siempre serás que niña que llena el alma_**

 _Como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma_

 _Siempre tan_ _ **lejana como el horizonte…**_

 _Gritando en el silencio, tu nombre en mis labios_

 _Solo queda el eco de mi_ _ **desengaño**_

 _Sigo aquí en mi_ _ **sueño de seguirte amando…**_

 _Será, será como tú quieras pero así será_

 _ **Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más**_

 _ **Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento…**_

 _ **Por amarte así,**_ _es esa mi fortuna es ese_ _ **mi castigo**_

 _¿Será que_ _ **tanto amor acaso está prohibido?**_

 _Y sigo aquí_ _ **muriendo por estar contigo**_

 _ **Por amarte así,**_

 _A un paso de_ _ **tu boca**_ _y_ _ **sin poder besarla**_

 _Tan cerca de_ _ **tu piel**_ _y_ _ **sin poder tocarla**_

 _ **Ardiendo de deseos**_ _con cada mirada_

 _Por amarte así_

 _Por amarte así_

 _ **Por amarte…**_

 _Asi voy caminando en esta_ _ **cuerda floja**_

 _Por ir tras de tu_ _ **huella**_ _convertida en_ _ **sombras**_

 _Preso del_ _ **amor que me negaste un día**_

 _Contando los segundos que pasa por_ _ **verte**_

 _Haciéndote_ _ **culpable de mi propia suerte**_

 _ **Soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía**_

 _Sera, será_ _ **como tú quieras**_ _pero así será_

 _ **Si tengo que esperarte siete vidas más**_

 _ **Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento**_

 _ **Por amarte así**_ _, es esa mi fortuna es ese mi_ _ **castigo**_

 _¿Será que_ _ **tanto amor acaso está prohibido?**_

 _Y sigo aquí_ _ **muriendo por estar contigo…**_

 _ **Por amarte así,**_

 _A un paso de tu_ _ **boca**_ _y_ _ **sin poder besarla**_

 _Tan cerca de_ _ **tu piel**_ _y_ _ **sin poder tocarla**_

 _ **Ardiendo de deseos**_ _con cada mirada_

 _Por amarte así,_

 _Por amarte así,_

 _ **Por amarte…**_

 ** _FIN_**


	21. Por amarte

**Y aquí les dejo el "segundo destino". Un beso enorme!**

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash**_ ** _i._** **  
**

* * *

 **20 POR AMARTE**

" _ **En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"**_

 _ **Pablo Neruda**_

" _ **-ama!"**_

" _ **-sama!"**_

" _ **¡Ranma- sama! ¿Me escucha?"**_

 _Abro mis ojos una vez más respondiendo al llamado de mi nombre, como ya se había hecho costumbre en estos últimos días. Era el muchacho de que nos acompañó a la cabaña. Intento incorporarme y es entonces cuando ese dolor punzante aparece nuevamente en mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos abriendo paso a miles de imágenes que dan cuenta de los últimos 10 años de mi vida… ha vuelto._

" _ **Ranma-sama, no se levante, la ambulancia ya está en camino".**_

 _ **Ranma: ¿Ambulancia?**_ _se para_ _**no necesito ninguna ambulancia.**_

Comienza a caminar inestable, presionando su cabeza con ambas manos en un intento de mitigar el intenso dolor.

" _ **Espere Ranma-sama, usted no se ve bi-"**_

 _ **R: -¿dónde está?**_ _lo interrumpe súbitamente_

" _ **¿Dónde está quién?"**_

 _ **R: ¡Ella! ¡Akane!**_

" _ **Ella… se fue Ranma-sama, hace quince minutos pidió un taxi en la recepción y antes de marcharse nos dijo que usted se quedó en la cabaña, que no se sentía muy bien y nos pidió que lo ayudáramos porque ella ya no podía hacerlo".**_

 _Se fue… se fue, claro que se iría. Terminé por alejarla completamente de mi lado. Soy un idiota, sin tan solo este estúpido hechizo, técnica o chiste no se hubiese activado…_

 _Me dirigí a la salida. El muchacho me siguió insistiendo en que me deje atender por los médicos que prontamente llegarían en mi auxilio. Harto de su insistencia le dije:_

 _ **R: Mira muchacho, no hay médico que pueda sanar la enorme herida que tengo encima, una herida muy vieja y que con el pasar del tiempo no me mata pero tampoco sana, al contrario, se expande por todo mi ser… así que solo déjame ir en paz. Toma**_ _le da unos billetes como propina_

" _ **Ranma-sama"…**_

Ranma se sube a su auto y deja la cabaña sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

Una hora después se encuentra en el bar de siempre, ahogando con alcohol el dolor que una vez más siente.

" _ **¿Qué pasó ahora campeón? ¿Otra vez la chica?"**_

 _ **R: Otra vez yo Kaname-kun… yo y mi idiotez. Pero esta fue la última vez.**_

 _ **Kaname: ¿Te has rendido?**_

 _ **R: No, no puedo rendirme pero ella sí…**_

 _En realidad no, ella no se rindió porque nunca luchó por mí, nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo porque ella ya tiene a quien amar y él corresponde a sus sentimientos…. Soy un idiota ¿cómo pude insistir con lo del divorcio otra vez? Todo por haber encontrado ese maldito diario. No se para que insisto en conservarlo… ¿a quién le miento? Es el único recuerdo con el que cuento de esos días tan felices que pasé a su lado, no puedo deshacerme de él… no, esto es culpa de ese imbécil de mi abogado, ¿cómo pudo dejarme seguir con ese estúpido plan?... no, tampoco puedo echarle la culpa, él trato de pararme pero no pudo con mi terquedad, es que claro, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada nuevamente y malinterpreté todas las señales. En realidad vi lo que deseaba ver, lo que tantas veces soñé y fantaseé despierto con tener: a ella. Ese inquebrantable deseo por Akane se infiltró en mi consciencia aprovechándose de mi estado de amnesia... y toda esa confusión me llevó a tomar una decisión imprudente tras otra, decisiones apresuradas, estúpidas, peligrosas… haciendo que ella me apartara de su vida para siempre. Y la primera estúpida decisión que tomé fue el haber usado ese maldito reloj en vez de ir tras ella. Si no lo hubiera usado esto no estaría pasando._

 _ **K: ¿Qué vas a hacer campeón?**_

 _ **R: No lo sé, realmente no se qué hacer con mi vida. Creo que la única razón que todo este tiempo me impulsó a seguir viviendo era la esperanza de que algún día ella volvería a mi lado, de que en algún momento se daría cuenta de que me seguía amando… pero hoy, hoy se encargó de hacer añicos esa posibilidad.**_

Ranma toma un último trago y saca dinero de su bolsillo dejándolo sobre la barra.

 _ **R: Gracias por todos estos años Kaname-kun.**_

 _ **K: Ranma-sama, ¿a dónde va?**_

 _ **R: A encontrar un poco de paz.**_

Sale Ranma del bar en dirección a aquel río a donde siempre terminaba acudiendo en busca de algún consuelo. Lugar que le proporcionaba hermosos recuerdos de momentos compartidos con Akane cuando eran un par de adolescentes, cuya mayor preocupación era sacarse de encima a los locos y locas que vivían atormentando sus días.

Se sentó a orillas del río. Ahora, con su memoria restablecida podía comprender la magnitud de los errores que su amnesia lo había llevado a cometer.

 _¿Cómo pude pensar que Takumi podría llegar a ser mi hijo? Aquella noche solo habíamos hablado por horas de cuando éramos estudiantes de preparatoria y de las aventuras en las que nos vimos envueltos cientos de veces. El tiempo pasó sin darnos cuenta, y yo, ilusionado por la distancia que había entre ella y Ryoga y su cercanía conmigo, pensé que aquella noche ella me había elegido a mí. Por eso, días después preparé todos los papeles de su divorcio y saqué dos pasajes de avión para irnos del país juntos, dejando todo atrás. Pero mal interpreté todo, como siempre, y su cercanía no significaba que me amaba sino que me tenía lástima. Su alegría no era la consecuencia de estar conmigo sino de haberse reconciliado con él… y de saber que pronto serían padres, como tanto habían anhelado. Todos mis planes se vieron destruidos al escuchar esa noticia, y esos boletos de avión jamás fueron usados. Yacen desde ese día en aquella caja junto a mi diario y a las fotografías que fui recolectando a escondidas todos estos años, fotografías que solía mirar todas las noches mientras imaginaba la vida que había planeado vivir juntos en Tailandia… pero que jamás dejó de ser solo eso, una estúpida fantasía. Y yo aquí, pensando hasta hace un par de horas que éramos marido y mujer, que teníamos hijos en común, para luego suponer que éramos amantes y finalmente saber de su propia boca que solo éramos amigos, que ella me amaba sí, pero como se ama a un hermano. ¡Soy un idiota! Jamás siquiera la había besado… hasta hace unos días. ¿Cómo llegué a suponer que éramos más que conocidos? Pues claro, mi memoria se había aliado con mi inconsciente y creí lo que quería creer. Aunque si algo bueno he obtenido de toda esa cuestión de la hipnosis fue la determinación que había tomado de recuperarla y declararle una vez por todas mi gran amor. Sí, muchas veces le había confesado que la amaba pero siempre usaba la escusa de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol para no ser descubierto. Temía que ella hiciera lo que finalmente hizo hoy: rechazarme de una vez por todas, y veo que no estaba en lo equivocado. De hecho, muy dentro mio siempre lo supe: ella no me ama. Mi vida ha sido un desastre, una mentira, viví estos años de migajas, matándome lentamente para lograr estar cerca suyo. Tiene razón, soy un manipulador, un cobarde como dijo Ryoga. Llegué a este punto por no haberme jugado por ella, por no haber ido tras de la persona que amaba y haberla arrancado de los brazos de quien creía, equivocadamente, un rival débil. Tomé sus sentimientos por asegurado y deje a mi orgullo actuar. Soy el culpable de la vida que tengo, soy el único responsable de este desastre. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás._

Ranma se tapa los ojos con ambas manos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir sin poder contenerse más. Se sentía mareado y descompuesto por haber consumido tanto alcohol en tan poco tiempo. Se tira de espaldas al suelo, abriendo sus brazos hacia los costados, rendido. En ese momento escucha que algo produjo un ruido al hacer contacto con el suelo. Mira para ver que era. Su reloj, que permanecía ajustado a su muñeca derecha, había golpeado contra el suelo.

 _¿Qué raro? ni siquiera recordaba haberlo usado en todo este tiempo. De hecho, no recuerdo cómo lo obtuve, de dónde lo saqué o quien me lo dio. La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando desperté en el hospital… completamente desmemoriado._

Intenta incorporarse y se lleva el reloj cerca de sus ojos para observarlo más de cerca, el alcohol en su sangre no le permitía ver con nitidez. Algo llamó su atención. El artefacto solo tenía una aguja y estaba completamente detenido en el número 10.

 _Acaso… ¿puede ser?_

Se lo desprendió de la muñeca y lo tomó entre sus manos como pudo. Realmente estaba mareado.

 _Si tan solo pudiera volver…_

Giró una de las manivelas en sentido contrario al que había accionado aquella noche, hasta que la aguja llegó nuevamente al número diez. Giro la segunda tuerca que había en el objeto y éste comenzó... a darle cuerda. Cuando terminó de girarla el reloj comenzó a sonar: tic, tac, tic, tac...

De repente, sus ojos ya no pudieron mantenerse abiertos… y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de repente y volvió a cerrarlos de inmediato, pues la claridad de las luces que se encontraban encendidas en la habitación lastimaron su visión. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez entreabriéndolos lentamente. Conocía ese lugar demasiado bien. Se encontraba solo y vistiendo una bata… de nuevo. Esta vez su ropa no estaba a su alcance… de hecho esta habitación en la que se encontraba no se parecía en nada a la que había estado anteriormente hace solo unas cuantas horas. De repente escucha pasos ingresando al cuarto.

Un hombre con guardapolvo blanco, pelo largo y un par de anteojos se acerca a él. Cuando nota que Ranma está consciente corre a su lado.

" _ **¡Ranma!"**_

 _ **R: Doctor…¿Tofu?**_

 _¿Qué le había pasado? Este-este hombre no era el doctor Tofu que lo había atendido hace unos días, el marido de Kasumi, este hombre… era el mismo hombre que había conocido hace 10 años atrás…_

 _ **Tofu: ¡Ranma, has despertado! ¡Qué alegría muchacho!... no, no, no ¿Qué intentas hacer?**_

Ranma intenta parase, aún un poco mareado y muy, muy confundido.

 _ **R: Doctor, tengo que ir al baño.**_

Se saca las vías que tenía colocadas en sus brazos y apartando al doctor de su camino se dirige al baño de la habitación. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, encendiendo la luz e ignorando los reclamos del doctor. Se mira en el espejo y su asombro lo descoloca.

 _Soy…yo, ¡volví a ser yo!_

Se lava el rostro, y se vuelve a mirar temiendo que todo sea una ilusión… pero no, el reflejo del espejo le devolvía la misma imagen que había visto hace unos instantes, o mejor dicho, hace unos cuantos días atrás: un joven de 19 años. Tenía que cerciorarse. Abre abruptamente la puerta y agarrando al doctor de su guardapolvo le pregunta:

 _ **R: ¿Cuántos años tengo doctor?**_

 _ **Tf: Ranma, tranquilo, debes calmarte, estuviste en coma por más de una semana.**_

 _ **R: ¿En coma?, ¿cómo que en coma?**_

 _ **Tf: Sí, te caíste del tejado, mejor dicho te resbalaste y en la caída golpeaste tu cabeza contra una roca y quedaste inconsciente. Aparentemente habías tenido una pelea con Akane, estabas distraído pensando en vaya uno a saber que cosa, pisaste una teja podrida y te patinaste. La caída fue tan inesperada y rápida que tus reflejos simplemente no se activaron, por lo que no pudiste amortigua el golpe al caer del techo.**_

 _ **R: ¿Me golpeé la cabeza? ¿ENTONCES NO VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO?**_ _grita desesperado_

 _ **Tf: Ranma silencio, ¡no grites! la vas a despertar-¡espera! ¿viajar en el tiem-**_

 _ **R: -¿despertar a quien?**_

 _ **Tf: Ella ha estado cuidando de ti todos estos días, prácticamente solo deja el hospital para ir a bañarse.**_

Ranma se aparta del doctor y mira a su alrededor pero no ve a nadie. El doctor lo observa y con una sonrisa le dice:

 _ **Tf: No aquí Ranma, a esta hora no se permiten visitas. Ella esta allá afuera, velando por ti. Mira, allí hay ropa limpia, en aquel bolso que ella misma trajo para ti. Vístete y ve a verla pero solo por un instante, luego debes volver a descansar. Tengo que hacerte algunos estudios pero ella se pondrá sumamente feliz de verte. Realmente eres un guerrero Ranma, otra persona en tu lugar jamás hubiera vuelto.**_

Le aprieta el hombro cariñosamente y deja la habitación. Ranma saca la ropa del bolso y se viste apresurado.

En ese momento nota que "este cuerpo" era el suyo. Más liviano y menos musculoso, pero éste era él.

 _Seguramente es Ukyo o tal vez Shampoo. Akane debe estar furiosa conmigo después de lo que le dije en el dojo. Recuerdo la pelea, pero no recuerdo haberme caído. En el ¿ sueño? que tuve, estuve 9 días sin hablar con ella pero no recuerdo haberlos vivido, aunque sí recuerdo haber hablado de la tortura que fue ser ignorado por ella. ¿Será todo ello producto del estado de coma en el que estuve? ¿o acaso el reloj me trajo al momento al que desde un principio tenía que haber llegado? Eso ya no importa, como no importa quién de las locas este esperando por mí allí afuera. No me importa si Akane no me habla, mucho menos si ese desgraciado esta a su lado. No sé si estuve en coma o si volví en el tiempo, solo sé que esta oportunidad no la pienso perder._

 _Salgo de la habitación, todavía un poco aturdido, y me dirijo a la sala de espera… y allí la veo: su cabello cubriendo su rostro mientras dormita sentada en la banca del lugar. Me acerco a ella, quien no parece percatarse de mi presencia. Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y retiro su suave pelo azul de su rostro. Tiene ojeras en su jovial rostro y parece estar muy cansada, pero sin embargo luce hermosa, como siempre, mi muy amada Akane Tendo. No puedo evitar sonreír de solo pensar que ella estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo. Como siempre, egoístamente, su dolor me hace feliz. Soy un desgraciado._

 _ **R: A-a-kane**_ _la llama nervioso_ _**Akane, despierta mi amor**_ _acariciando su rostro_

Akane comienza a abrir sus ojos. Hasta que finalmente, con sorpresa y extrañamiento, logra articular palabra.

 _ **Akane: ¿Ranma?**_ _toma su rostro entre sus manos_ _**¿eres tú?, ¿des-despertaste?**_

Lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

 _ **R: Soy yo Akane, volví, volví por ti.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!**_ _salta entre sus brazos_ _**¡Ranma!**_

Ranma la estrecha fuertemente y emocionado la acompaña en sus lágrimas.

 _ **R: Akane, perdóname, perdóname por favor. No debí haberte dicho todas esas cosas, no lo pienso, de verdad solo lo dije porque estaba enojado contigo, furioso con ese idiota, celoso, mortalmente celoso.**_

" _ **¡Akane!"**_

Se escucha a Ryoga llamando a Akane a unos metros de la pareja. Ranma, alertado por la posible intrusión del que ya sabe es un peligroso rival, se incorpora velozmente con Akane en su brazos y sale del lugar.

 _ **A: ¡Ranma! ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame!**_

 _ **R: Jamás, nunca más volveré a soltarme mi amor, ¿me escuchas?, nunca más.**_

 _ **A: ¿Mi amor? ¿Te sientes bien?**_ _toca su frente en búsqueda de fiebre_

 _ **R: Nunca me había sentido tan feliz MI AMOR**_ _enfatiza completamente ruborizado_ _**Acostúmbrate a la idea Akane, tú eres y siempre serás mi amor.**_

Sale de la clínica saltando por los techos de la ciudad. Cualquier rastro de malestar ha desaparecido por completo, sobre todo al sentir como su amada mujer se aferra a él, sin saber que ella esta completamente avergonzada y sumamente confundida. Llegan al río y la baja.

 _ **A: Ranma, escucha ¿qué-**_

Akane no puede terminar su pregunta porque sin poder contener sus sentimientos por más tiempo Ranma la silencia con un súbito beso, lleno de amor y ansias. Ella intenta separarse de él pero Ranma no cede ni un centímetro, por lo contrario la estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo. Hasta que ella finalmente se rinde reconociendo su propia verdad: ama a ese hombre y muere por besarlo. Cierra sus ojos y rodea el fuerte cuello de Ranma con sus brazos. Comienzan a besarse con pasión, con total entrega, con deseo. Intentan saldar una deuda que tenían encima por mucho tiempo… desde el primer momento en que se vieron. En ese beso develaron sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire se separaron, agitados, excitados, pero no satisfechos. Ranma la miró a los ojos sin soltarla siquiera un milímetro y le dijo aquellas palabras que deseaba decir desde que la conoció:

 _ **R: Te amo Akane, no sabes cuánto te amo. Estoy completa e irreversiblemente enamorado de ti. Quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero casarme contigo, hacerte mía y vivir juntos a ti hasta morir. Quiero hijos contigo, quiero cuidar del dojo contigo, quiero-**_

Ahora es Akane quien lo hace callar retomando el beso que había sido pausado necesariamente pero muy a su pesar. Ranma corresponde al instante, hasta que nuevamente el oxígeno demanda su entrada.

 _ **A: Yo también te amo Ranma Saotome, con todas mis fuerzas**_ _mirándolo a los ojos_ _ **Cuando estuviste en coma, la sola idea de pensar en que no te iba a poder ver más-**_

 _ **R: -eso no va a suceder mi amor**_ _la interrumpe_ _**mucho menos ahora que por fin mi sueño se ha hecho realidad.**_

 _ **A: Ranma, yo-yo no te reconozco, tu jamás dirías cosas como éstas-**_

 _ **R: -lo sé, pero créeme Akane, no es que no las sintiera, simplemente quedaban en mi cabeza y morían en mi boca, pero nunca mas volveré a callarlas.**_

 _ **A: Ese golpe en la cabeza fue realmente milagroso**_ _ríe_

Ranma la mira serio y ella alertada por su gesto detiene su risa.

 _ **R: Dímelo otra vez, ¿tú… me amas?**_ _pregunta temeroso_

 _ **A: Claro que te amo… yo- yo pensé que tú no me amabas, que no querías estar a mi lado. Es que Ranma, si tú quieres ser artista marcial no pienso evitartelo-**_

 _ **R: -Akane, fui un idiota, un cobarde, un orgulloso de mierda. No necesito ser campeón mundial, no necesito dinero, eso no me preocupa, puedo vivir sin eso, ahora lo sé… pero sin ti mi vida, sin ti no puedo porque tú eres eso Akane, mi vida.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!**_ _lo abraza emocionada_

 _ **R: Dime que sí preciosa, dí que serás mía**_ _le susurra al oído_

Akane se separa de él y entre lágrimas le responde.

 _ **A: ¡Ya soy tuya idiota!**_

Ranma sonríe aliviado, feliz, realizado. Apoya su frente sobre la de Akane y le dice una vez:

 _ **R: ¡Te amo, te amo Akane Tendo! Por amarte así he vuelto a ti.**_

Y vuelven a besarse una vez más, teniendo a ese río como testigo de su promesa de amor.

* * *

...

" _Es tarde a la noche ella busca vestir_

 _Después se maquilla, y peina su largo pelo"_

...

 _ **Ya es tarde querida, tenemos que irnos.**_

Advierte el joven de pelo negro y profundos y apasionados ojos azules al pie de la escalera de la vieja pero acogedora casa. Finalmente se asoma en la cima de la escalera la hermosa mujer de larga cabellera azul, vistiendo un provocativo vestido rojo. El muchacho la mira y queda hipnotizado ante la belleza de su joven esposa.

...

" _Y me pregunta:_ _¿me veo bien?"_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¿Ranma? ¡Ranma! Responde.**_

...

" _Le digo: sí, estas maravillosa hoy"._

...

Ante su respuesta baja sonriente al encuentro con su marido y ambos, felices y enamorados, se dirigen a la fiesta que conmemora el quinto aniversario de la finalización de sus estudios secundarios.

...

"V _amos a la fiesta, y todos giran a ver_

 _A esta hermosa dama, que camina junto a mi"_

...

Es imposible evitar las miradas de todos ante la belleza que emana la pareja que acababa de ingresar al salón. Se ven relucientes y felices. Juntos son simplemente invencibles.

Él, sin embargo, se siente inseguro. El miedo de perder a su mujer es muy grande, todavía no puede creer lo afortunado que es de poder vivir junto al amor de su vida. Tiene temor de despertar un día y que todo lo que ha vivido estos últimos cinco años junto a ella se esfume en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… o lo que es peor: que otro hombre la aparte de su lado, otro hombre más apuesto, más inteligente, más rico, alguien mejor que él.

Ella lo siente tenso. Lo mira y le sonríe.

...

" _Y me pregunta: ¿te sientes bien?_

 _Le digo: sí, estoy maravilloso hoy"_

 _..._

Basta una sola mirada, una sola sonrisa de esa mujer para aliviar su pesar, pues él sabe que aunque aparezca otro hombre en su camino él jamás dejará que nadie la aparte de su lado. Sabe también muy bien que para su fortuna ella lo ama de verdad.

...

" _Me siento muy bien pues veo el amor_

 _En sus ojos hoy,_

 _Y lo grande, lo mejor_

 _Es que aún no se da cuenta… cuanto la amo"_

 _..._

" _ **Disfrutemos de la noche mi amor"**_ le dice el artista marcial a su encantadora mujer, quien le sonríe amorosamente.

...

" _Tiempo de retorno, finjo malestar le doy_

 _Las llaves del auto, me ayuda a ir a la cama"_

 _..._

Le encanta que ella cuide de él, si bien sabe que es algo infantil. Pero mientras finge malestar recostado en su cama matrimonial la observa desvestirse lentamente. Ella le ofrece, sin saberlo, el espectáculo más esperado por el hombre que la mira ardiendo de deseo a corta distancia.

Comienza a desvestirse él también ante la promesa de otra noche de amor y lujuria como solía compartir con ella desde hace tres años, luego de su apresurado casamiento. Akane no quería casarse todavía, deseaba esperar a recibirse. Pero Ranma no podía pasar un solo día más lejos de ella. Por lo que luego de dos años de tortuosa insistencia la chica de cabello azul finalmente aceptó ser su esposa y desde entonces no hay una sola noche en la que duerman separados.

Akane lo descubre observándola y provocativamente se termina de desnudar por completo para luego unirse al hombre que ama y quien aguarda impaciente por ella en su lecho matrimonial.

...

" _Entonces digo, mientras apago la luz_

 _Digo: querida, estás maravillosa hoy._

 _Oh, my darling you are worderful tonight"_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Akane: ¡Que sea Takumi!**_

 _ **Ranma: ¡Akane! ¿cómo te atreves a ponerle el nombre del hijo de otro hombre a nuestro primogénito?**_

 _ **A: Espera, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?**_

 _ **R: Mira, Takumi fue un niño hermoso, por eso mismo, no podemos ponerle su nombre a nuestro bebé, sería como insultar su memoria, además… ES EL HIJO DE OTRO HOMBRE, ¡no voy a permitirlo!**_

 _ **A: Sabes que a veces me asustas ¿no?**_

 _ **R: Mira, olvídalo… mmm ¿qué te parece Kou?**_

 _ **A: Mmm, no, prefiero Touma.**_

 _ **R: Entonces Satsuki.**_

 _ **A: Mejor Daiki.**_

 _ **R: ¡No! Mejor pongámosle un nombre más inusual, comoTsukasa.**_

 _ **A: No, es anticuado, en cambio Rui es mucho más lindo, parece internacional.**_

 _ **R: Internacional ¿eh?, entonces que sea Edward.**_

 _ **A: Jacob es más interesante.**_

 _ **R: Mejor que sea un nombre en japonés... ¿Qué te parece Yamato?**_

 _ **A: No me gusta…. ¡ya se!: Kai, Kai debe ser.**_

 _ **R: ¡No Akane! Tiene que tener un nombre como Naoki.**_

 _ **A: Nah, creo que Keita es más apropiado.**_

 _ **R: Espera, escucha este nombre: Shuusei**_

 _ **A: Si… pero no me convence, suena mejor Wataru o Leon, ¿Qué dices?**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué digo? ¡Digo que tienes una obsesión por los personajes secundarios!**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco Saotome!**_

 _ **R: ¡Claro! con razón estuviste casada con uno ¿verdad?... Pero déjame aclararte que los personajes principales, mas fuertes Y DE PELO NEGRO, siempre obtienen a la chica.**_

 _ **A: ¿Ah si? ¿y qué me dices de Mamura, ¿eh?**_

 _ **R: Es la excepción que confirma la regla.**_

 _ **A: Eres un loquillo Ranma, jajaja. Ah, ya sé, ¡ya sé! ¿qué te parece este?: ¡Ren!**_

 _ **R: ¿Ren?... ¿Ren Saotome?**_

 _ **A: ¡Ren Saotome!**_

 _ **R: Me… ¡encanta!**_

Detienen su camino. Ranma se agacha frente al vientre de seis meses de su mujer y le habla a su hijo.

 _ **R: ¿Escuchaste eso pequeño? Mamá y papá han elegido un nombre para ti: Ren. ¡Oh! ¿Sientes eso Akane?, mira toca aquí, tócalo, se está moviendo.**_

 _ **A: Claro que lo siento idiota, jajajaja, está dentro de mí.**_

 _ **R: Cla-claro.**_

 _ **A: Tu padre es un verdadero idiota pequeño Ren.**_

 _ **R: ¡Oye!**_

 _ **A: Pero…**_

Ranma se levanta.

 _ **R: ¿Pero?...**_

 _ **A: Pero… es el idiota que amo.**_

 _ **R: Y tú, marimacho violenta, eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo… y eres mía.**_

 _ **A: Tuya.**_

 _ **R: Mía.**_

Se dan un tierno beso, inmersos en una enorme felicidad a la espera del primer descendiente Saotome-Tendo que prontamente vendrá al mundo trayendo consigo mucha más alegría y amor a las vidas de nuestros amados protagonistas.

 _ **FIN**_


	22. Extra (a) Mi amor por ti

**_¡Hola a todos y todas! No saben lo feliz que estoy con sus comentarios. Les agradezco de todo corazón tantas palabras hermosas que me transmitieron y el tiempo que dedicaron a leer mi historia y a escribir sus reviews en cada capítulo. Les dejo estos dos capítulos extra, una para cada final, y les contestaré a aquellos que me escribieron y que no puedo responder personalmente._**

 ** _A los que eligieron el final de Ryoga y Akane: Realmente me sorprendió la cantidad de personas que eligieron este final, se los agradezco. Honestamente este es el final que yo también elijo. Esta todo bien con Ranma y Akane, los adoro, todos sabemos que ellos se aman y que la serie propone esta pareja indiscutiblemente como hechos el uno para el otro, respetando ese argumento propuse otro final para esta innegable dupla. Es mi primer fic así que en agradecimiento por el apoyo recibido decidí escribir un final alternativo. Pero que puedo decirles, tengo un clisé con los personajes secundarios de los mangas y el anime (algo de eso quise expresar en el final de Ranma y Akane cuando elegían nombres para el bebé) y Ryoga, realmente me hizo suspirar muuuuuchas veces, lo quiero mucho jajajaja. Es verdad los que dicen que es cobarde por no contarle a Akane la verdad sobre P-chan y también lo es cuando dicen que traiciona a Ranma. Pero bueno, Akane tampoco quiere atar cabos! es despistada o se hace? jajajaja creo que ella inconscientemente no quiere darse cuenta de la verdad. Y sobre lo traicionero... todos se traicionan en la serie, es lo que la hace tan divertida! Pero esta es la humilde opinión de esta sencilla mujer. En fin, coincido con ustedes sobre la veracidad de este final, creo que es el mas apropiado y que la gran lección/enseñanza que deja es que el orgullo nos hace perder grandes oportunidades, por lo que hay que escuchar mas nuestros corazones y pelear por lo que queremos ya que nada dura para siempre._**

 ** _: Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me hicieron sentir muy contenta. Acuerdo totalmente con eso de que la vida misma es un cúmulo de decisiones, muy acertadas tus palabras. Si te gusta escribir finales realistas, ya mismo me gustaría leer tus producciones. Te mando un beso grande y espero leerte pronto!_**

 ** _Lolita: Gracias! me encantó lo que dijiste de Ryoga, yo digo: por fin alguien que opina como yo jajaja. Siempre me la paso buscando historias de Ryoga y Akane y hasta ahora no las encontré. Así que si sabes de alguna en donde este muchacho se quede con la chica, chiflame! jajaja. Te mando un abrazo enorme!_**

 ** _Ikita: Me alegro que te haya gustado los finales y que hayas elegido este por ser mas real. Acuerdo con tus palabras, no todo es como uno quisiera, así que hay que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestras elecciones y seguir adelante. Muchas gracias por tu review! Un besote!_**

 ** _Guest: A la persona que dijo que" Akane se dio la oportunidad de ser feliz con Ryoga y él supo luchar para que eso sucediera" le agradezco de corazón sus palabras. Creo que entendiste a la perfección lo que intenté transmitir en este final, muchas gracias! Me gustaría saber tu nombre, pero hasta entonces te mando un gran abrazo!_**

 ** _Ran-Aka: A pesar de que te gusto el segundo final me parecieron muy apropiadas tus palabras sobre este final, tu inspiración valió la pena. Muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre este final. Te mando un beso!_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir, les dejo el capítulo. En él intento contar como esta pareja se fue enamorando._**

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash**_ ** _i._**

* * *

 **Capitulo extra:**

 _ **"MI AMOR POR** **TI"**_

 **" _Akane, te amo más que nada en la vida… me duele tanto. He hecho todo lo posible para olvidarme de ti. Sin embargo, no tengo otra salida. Voy a tener que enfrentar la realidad y ésta es, mi linda Akane, que tú significas todo para mí. Así que al fin estoy decidido: ¡No voy a seguir ocultándome, voy a confesarte… mi amor por ti!"_** _Ryoga Hibiki, "Ryoga va en busca del amor", capítulo 108._

* * *

Se escucha el llanto de un niño en medio de la noche. Al principio se siente un lloriqueo distante, pero a medida que la consciencia empieza a despejarse esos gritos se hacen más intensos e insistentes.

" _Voy yo"_ dice la aún semi-inconsciente madre de la niña de casi un año quien espera por la llegada de sus padres a unos metros de la habitación matrimonial. Cuando intenta incorporarse un brazo firme ejerce presión sobre ella impidiendo que se levante.

" _Quédate descansando amor, yo iré"_ enuncia su esposo mientras observa como su bella mujer inmediatamente retoma su sueño. Sonríe al verla dormir, le encanta hacerlo. El despertar cada día a su lado es para este hombre de treinta años, una escena de la que jamás pensó ser protagonista.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige sigilosamente al cuarto de sus hijos. Abre la puerta y se choca con su pequeño hijo.

" _ **¡Ya estaba por ir a buscarte papi!"**_

El padre del niño ríe frente al reclamo y la preocupación de su primogénito. Agarra su manito y lo dirige nuevamente a su cama.

" _ **Está bien Takumi, ya llegué. Vamos, vuelve a tu cama"**_

 _ **Takumi: ¿Por qué llora Tsubaki, papi?**_

" _ **No lo sé, vamos a ver"**_

El hombre se acerca a la cuna de su hija, quien al verlo estira sus brazos hacia él.

" _ **Ven aquí mi niña, ¿qué te sucede?"**_

La toma con cariño mientras que la bebé se abraza a su cuello dejando de llorar inmediatamente. Comienza a palparla y se da cuenta que necesita de un cambio de pañales, por lo que se dispone a continuación a realizar la húmeda tarea.

 _ **T: ¡Que feo huele!**_

" _ **Takumi, ¿qué haces aquí parado?, ya es tarde hijo, vuelve a dormir"**_

 _ **T: No tengo sueño papi, Tsubaki me despertó.**_

Enojado, se aferra a la pierna de su padre quien lo mira adivinando sus verdaderas intenciones. Agarra a la bebé entre sus brazos. Ella lo observa sonriente con los ojos muy, muy abiertos.

" _ **Parece que Tsubaki tampoco tiene sueño, ¿eh?"**_

 _ **T: Me parece que no**_ _ arrimándose a ella, de puntas de pie_

" _ **Bueno, vamos a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche para ti y la mamadera para Tsubaki ¿te parece?"**_

 _ **T: Mmmm… mejor quiero chocolatada.**_

" _ **¿A esta hora?"**_

 _ **T: ¡Por favor papi!**_ _haciendo pucherito_

" _ **Si tu madre nos agarra, ¡me matará!"**_

 _ **T: Mami está durmiendo, ¡será un secreto!**_

El padre queda rendido ante los argumentos indiscutibles de su hijo, maravillado de lo inteligente que es.

" _ **Está bien, eres igual a tu madre… pero será nuestro secreto"**_

 _ **T: ¡Sí!**_

Sale disparado de la habitación y la niña, cargada en los brazos de su padre, salta de alegría a ver a su hermano moverse tan graciosamente.

* * *

Ya en la cocina, con las bebidas de ambos niños listas, el hombre se dirige al gran sillón del living de la casa en donde aguardaban por su llegada los dos hermanos que estaban jugando sobre el mullido mueble.

 _ **T: ¡Basta Tsubaki!**_

Dirige un reto a su hermana quien se divertía arrojando al suelo los almohadones que se encontraban a su alcance luego de que su hermano mayor los recogiera incansablemente.

" _ **¡Takumi no grites!, toma, aquí está tu chocolatada caliente"**_ _ advierte el padre de los inquietos niños_

Takumi se detiene inmediatamente y se abalanza hacia la taza que aún sostenía su padre entre sus grandes manos.

" _ **¡Despacio muchacho!"**_ _vuelve a advertir el hombre_

El niño bebe un sorbo.

 _ **T: ¡Que rico! ¡Gracias papi!**_

" _ **De nada hijo".**_

Se acerca a Tsubaki y le entrega la mamadera. Ella la sostiene y comienza a beberla. La habitación se llenó de silencio, siendo lo único que interrumpía con el vacío los líquidos siendo ingeridos vorazmente por los dos pequeños Hibiki.

Ryoga los observa sonriente y acaricia sus cabezas mientras cuida que no se atraganten o se quemen con el calor de las bebidas que, sabía, había calentado lo suficientemente necesario para evitar tal accidente.

 _ **T: Papi, cuéntanos una historia**_ _enuncia de repente_

 _ **Ryoga: ¿Una historia? Bueno, ¿qué historia quieres que te cuente?**_ _sentándose en medio de ambos_

 _ **T: ¡Blaquinegro! ¡Cuéntanos sobre tu perro Blanquinegro!**_

 _ **R: Jajaja, realmente te gusta escuchar sobre él. Bueno aquí va...**_ _sube Tsubaki sobre su regazo, mientras extiende su brazo derecho para cobijar a Takumi_

* * *

Media hora después, los dos niños se rindieron ante el poderoso efecto de la leche caliente y del abrazo amoroso de su padre, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Inmovilizado, con sus hijos durmiendo sobre su pecho, el padre de familia recuerda la historia que acababa de contar a sus hijos. Historia de cuando era un joven que caminaba errante, desorientado por la vida, y de cómo llegó a esta ciudad en busca de una estúpida venganza pero que en su absurda búsqueda encontró el mayor de los tesoros: el amor.

En un principio, cuando la conoció, no le prestó mucha atención. Él tenía un firme propósito: derrotar a Ranma Saotome y ella solo era un obstáculo. Pero aquella noche, cuando llegó malherido al patio de su casa, Akane cuido de él con tanta dedicación... a él, un completo desconocido que incluso había cortado su hermoso cabello en un arrebato contra Ranma, simplemente no pudo evitarlo… se enamoró por completo de ella.

Debido a esos nuevos sentimientos su obsesión por vencer a Saotome solo se hizo más fuerte, pues ella era su prometida y al menos que lo venciera jamás podría pedir su mano. Sabía que ese compromiso arreglado tenía un fin, y ese fin era que Ranma se convirtiera en el líder del dojo de los Tendo. Si él no se volvía más fuerte el padre de Akane jamás lo aceptaría como yerno. Ese pensamiento rondaba siempre en su cabeza y ante cada derrota contra el chico de la trenza se sentía devastado, rendido, Akane se volvía cada mas mas inalcanzable por lo que intentaba olvidarse de la muchacha aprovechando cualquier oferta de amor por parte de alguna mujer (u hombre simulando ser su prometida) para sacarla de su corazón. Incluso recuerda a aquella jovencita que conoció en uno de sus viajes, Ana. Vivía con su abuelo en el campo. Él los ayudó con unos tipejos que los molestaban constantemente y ella se enamoró profundamente de él hasta el punto de proponerle quedarse con ella para siempre. Era una oferta tentadora pues Ana no solo era bella y lo amaba, sino que si decidía quedarse allí tendría casa y comida, además de ser sumamente valorado por esas personas que pedían y admiraban su fuerza y su ayuda. Pero ese mismo día comprendió que si se quedaba con Ana solo estaría engañándola, porque el amor de su vida era Akane: _"Lo siento Ana, discúlpame por favor. Pero debo seguir mi camino"_. Y entonces se fue, dejando tras sí una mujer que llorando le rogaba que se quede, sabiendo que no tenía muchas posibilidades de tener algo con Akane mas allá de una amistad, pero aún así solo podía volver a ella: _"Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki, no soy el Joe de sus sueños y Akane es el amor de mi vida, perdóname. No mires atrás Ryoga, si te quedaras sería un engaño. No sería justo para Ana"_ pensó para sí mismo. Entonces luego de varios días se la encontró de repente en aquellas calles de Nérima, hermosa como siempre, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos y con esa sonrisa que amaba profundamente. Ryoga, muy dentro suyo sabía que ese era su lugar en el mundo, por lo que no se dio por vencido y continuó a su lado.

Cuando años después Ranma dijo aquellas palabras en el dojo de su casa impulsado por sus celos, percibió que ese arrebato había lastimado a su amada Akane como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía creer que Ranma deseara mas ser un artista marcial reconocido que ser el marido de esa maravillosa mujer que lloraba de pie a su lado. _"Lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar"_ pensó Ryoga. Odiaba a Ranma por no valorar el amor de Akane, pero más lo detestaba por hacerla sufrir. Decidió entonces quedarse en su casa para velar por ella. La veía ignorarlo durante todo el día, mientras él intentaba a toda costa llamar su atención. Y por las noches la escuchaba lamentarse, la veía entristecerse, sentía sus lagrimas caer sobre su pecho mientras le brindaba sus abrazos para consolar su roto corazón. Sufría con ella a la par pues tenía orgullo, y saber que amaba a ese hombre tanto como para estar sufriendo de esa manera tan dolorosa era algo que lo mataba. Luego llegó la noticia de que su compromiso había sido cancelado por solicitud de la misma Akane, pero él sabía que ella lo hacía para dejarlo libre. Mientras que Ranma, siendo fiel a su orgullo, solo pudo empeorar las cosas y la humilló una vez más en aquel baile. No entendía por qué había "confesado su amor a Ukyo", sospechaba que todo había sido un mal entendido. Sin embargo luego de la confusión él no apareció, no atinó a explicarle a Akane la situación, no se excusó, no intentó recuperarla, no hizo nada, absolutamente nada. Ella no pudo soportarlo, se fue a Tokyo con Nabiki y él la acompañó. Se sorprendió mucho cuando se lo pidió. Por un momento se ilusionó pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez quería estar a su lado, pero pronto entendió que necesitaba su consuelo, necesitaba su amistad. Y aún así, con sus esperanza rotas, no iba a dejarla sola, por lo que decidió ir con ella a la enorme ciudad.

Allí convivieron juntos unos meses en el departamento de Nabiki. Al principio ella continuaba muy triste, pero lentamente con el transcurrir del tiempo, su ánimo comenzó a mejorar. Inició la universidad y Ryoga empezó a trabajar en una empresa como cadete. Desayunaban juntos los tres entre risas y discusiones, y luego cada uno dejaba el departamento hasta que por la noche se reunían nuevamente a cenar. Akane se alegraba de ver como Ryoga comía su comida a pesar de que ella misma no podía digerirla, mientras que Nabiki salvaba la noche con comida comprada. Los fines de semana, impulsados por la genio de los negocios, comenzaron a salir los dos a conocer la ciudad y todas sus propuestas culturales. Prontamente esas salidas se volvieron un ritual sagrado y sumamente anhelado para ambos. Ryoga solo podía enamorarse más y más de ella, de su inteligencia y tenacidad, mientras que Akane ya no pensaba con tanta frecuencia en Ranma llenando su mente, sin darse cuenta, con planes para el próximo fin de semana junto a su… ¿amigo?, comenzando (sin entender porqué) a cuestionar cómo denominarlo. Más de una vez se encontraba incluso preguntándose a qué hora llegaría éste cuando por alguna razón Ryoga se tardaba más de lo usual, sintiendo inmensa alegría y alivio cuando lo veía ingresar por la puerta del inmueble. Esos pensamientos dieron lugar a que otros emergieran cuando por fin empezó a darse cuenta del apoyo incondicional que le había brindado Ryoga todos esos años. Quiso entonces retribuirle el gesto por lo que comenzó a estudiar cocina. Ya que él se empeñaba tanto en comer sus platillos, lo menos que podía hacer era cocinarle algo "comible", y para su fortuna pronto sus lecciones comenzaron a dar frutos descubriendo que si mezclaba los ingredientes correctos en realidad podía cocinar cosas muy ricas. Verlo disfrutar (de verdad) de su comida la hacía sentir cosquillas en su estómago, _"Ryoga realmente tiene una sonrisa adorable"_ se encontró pensando una noche mientras lo observaba. Y luego llegó un día en que se vio sumamente sorprendida por la angustia que la invadió: Ryoga se mudó del departamento ya que debido a su trabajo podía pagar la renta de un pequeño lugar cerca de su trabajo. Para el muchacho convivir con dos mujeres solteras no era apropiado, si bien habían sido los días mas felices de su vida. Akane no pensó que la afectaría tanto estar lejos de él, pero la primera vez que no llegó a cenar le causó una tristeza tan grande que no pudo dormir en toda la noche pues sus lágrimas no cesaban de caer. _"¿En qué momento me acostumbré tanto a ti?"_ , se preguntó a sí misma. De repente esperaba con ansias a que llegara la mañana pues él venía a buscarla para acompañarla a la universidad y ella aprovechaba para invitarlo a desayunar. Esa media hora era el momento más esperado del día para los dos, claro, sin saber que el otro se sentía de la misma manera. El joven padre recordaba con claridad cuando escuchó de los labios de su esposa decir en aquella salida eso que él tenía siempre presente en su mente y su corazón: _"Te extraño mucho… Ryoga"_. Se veía hermosa, un leve sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas cuando esas palabras se colaron de sus labios al finalizar aquella tarde juntos. Ryoga tuvo que contener su alegría y sus fantasías, replicando una y otra vez ese mantra que frenaba sus esperanzas _"como amigo, me extraña como amigo, me quiere como amigo… y nada más que un amigo"_. Mientras, el efecto que produjo en la muchacha universitaria aquella oración la mantuvo despierta pensando toda la noche otra vez. No entendía que le pasaba, solo había sentido esa sensación por… Ranma. Ahí cayó en cuenta que no había pensado en él por mucho tiempo y que todo el rencor y la tristeza que emergía al recordarlo ya no estaba. De hecho hace poco había recibido la noticia que se había marchado a China y ella solo podía sentirse feliz por él ya que sabía que finalmente había decidido ir tras su sueño.

Una tarde salió más temprano de la universidad y decidió ir a buscar a su amigo a la salida de su trabajo para sorprenderlo e ir juntos a tomar algo en algún bar, pero lo que vio la impactó de sobremanera: Ryoga estaba hablando con la recepcionista de la empresa _"vaya a saber de qué cosa, riendo juntos vaya uno a saber de qué estúpido chiste, estando cerca el uno del otro a tan maldita corta distancia vaya Dios a saber por qué"_ se dijo entre dientes. Sintió su temperamento elevarse súbitamente. Si bien Ryoga guardaba sus modales y su distancia, ella, _"esa entrometida mujer"_ , como decidió llamarla, le estaba coqueteando descaradamente, lo miraba embobada y se exhibía sin tapujos. Y si hay algo que Akane conocía era esa clase de mujer, había lidiado con ellas desde hace mucho tiempo _"pero esto no va a quedar así…"_ exclamó iracunda dando un par de pasos hacia ellos pero deteniéndose de repente. Ranma era su prometido, tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle por su actitud. En cambio Ryoga… Ryoga solo era su amigo. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo, incluso si esa "tipeja" lo estaba seduciendo. Él no tenía ningún compromiso con ella. De hecho ellos dos eran compañeros de trabajo, sería lo más normal del mundo que se sintieran atraídos el uno por el otro, concluyó la joven Tendo. La peliazul no entendía el gusto de Ryoga por mujeres de esa calaña, pero sí la comprendía a ella: él era muy guapo, sus ojos color miel eran muy dulces, su sonrisa muy cálida y amable, su pelo se veía muy suave y el hecho de que ya no usaba la bandana lo hacía ver más maduro, más atractivo… sus brazos eran muy fuertes, al igual que su firme pecho. Recordaba con sonrojo las veces que consolándola su fiel amigo la acercaba a su cuerpo. Su piel emitía un calor intenso, mientras podía escuchar su corazón latiendo muy rápido en sus oídos. Además olía muy bien y sus manos, grandes y un poco ásperas por el trabajo, solían acariciar suavemente su espalda y su pelo intentando calmar su tristeza. La sensación de bienestar que le proporcionaba Ryoga con aquellos abrazos era algo que jamás había sentido… y de tan solo pensar que aquella mujer podría haber estado en contacto con él, con sus brazos, con sus manos, con sus labios... ante esa imagen mental la joven se alejó rápidamente del lugar y volvió a su casa con un gran dolor oprimiendo su pecho, sin lograr (o querer) entender qué le estaba sucediendo. Trató de evitarlo los siguientes días, no quería verlo, no podía. En cambio Ryoga estaba más confundido que nunca: _"¿acaso está enojada conmigo?"_ se cuestionaba a sí mismo. Hasta que esa noche no pudo esperar más y fue a buscarla. Tocó el timbre de su casa y luego de insistir varias veces la muchacha abrió la puerta secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

 _ **Ry: ¿Akane?**_ _preocupado_ _**¿Qué te sucede?**_

 _ **A: Ry-Ryoga**_ _asombrada_ _**¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**_

 _ **Ry: ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estas llorando?**_ _se acerca a ella_

Akane, ante la arremetida del joven, completamente sonrojada da un paso atrás. Ryoga lo percibe.

 _ **Ry: ¿Qué sucede? Me has estado evitando todos estos días... ¿acaso te hice algo?**_

 _ **A: ¡No!... no Ryoga… tú no me has hecho nada…**_

 _ **Ry: Entonces fue él ¿verdad?, ¿qué pasó? ¿te llamó? ¿no me digas que se atrevió a venir a verte?**_ _enojado_

 _ **A: ¿De quién estás hablando?**_

 _ **Ry: ¿De quién más podría estar hablando? Realmente Akane… pensé que ya no te afectaba tanto, que habías superado un poco el dolor-**_

 _ **A: -¡no te entiendo!**_

 _ **Ry: ¡RANMA!... es por él por quien lloras. Por Dios, ¡dime qué te hizo! Iré por él y lo mataré.**_

 _ **A: ¡No!**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Todavía lo defiendes?**_

 _ **A: No Ryoga, no es Ranma, yo hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él.**_

 _ **Ry: Entonces estas llorando porque lo extrañas.**_

 _ **A: ¡No es él! como te acabo de decir… hace tiempo que no pienso en él, ni siquiera me importa…**_ _baja la mirada_

Ryoga se sorprende ante lo que le dice su añorado amor, pensando que tal vez le estaba mintiendo.

 _ **Ry: Entonces… ¿por qué estas llorando Akane? Dime por favor, me duele mucho verte así.**_

 _ **A: ¿Te duele?**_ _mirándolo a los ojos_

 _ **Ry: Me mata verte así**_ _casi en un susurro_

 _ **A: ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Ry: Porque eres… mi amiga Akane, odio verte triste.**_

La muchacha sintió su pecho oprimirse nuevamente, como aquella tarde.

 _ **A: Soy… tu amiga**_ _evitando verlo a la cara, mientras una lágrima nuevamente comienza a caer por su rostro_

 _ **Ry: Claro que lo eres.**_

 _ **A: ¿Y ella?**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Ella?**_

 _ **A: Esa tipa, la recepcionista de la empresa con la que sueles hablar, acaso…. acaso ella… ¿es tu novia?**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Erika-san?**_

 _ **A: ¡Erica! Así que ese es su nombre ¡eh!**_ _enojada se enfrenta a él_

 _ **Ry: ¿Qué te pasa?**_ _completamente confundido_

 _ **A: Me pasa que jamás pensé que tendrías esos gustos tan patéticos Ryoga, realmente no sabes elegir a las mujeres.**_

 _ **Ry: No entiendo qué diablos te sucede Akane, mucho menos por qué estamos hablando sobre Érica.**_

 _ **A: ¿Es que no puedo?**_

 _ **Ry: Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pero… ¡no admito que hables mal de la mujer que me gusta!**_

 _ **A: ¡Con que te gusta! Eres… eres un idiota**_ _empujándolo_

 _ **Ry: ¡Cálmate Akane!**_

 _ **A: ¡Eres igual a él!**_ _comenzando a golpearlo_

 _ **Ry: ¡No me compares con él!**_ _deteniéndola, tomando sus manos_

 _ **A: ¿Por qué no? ¡Ambos jugaron con mis sentimientos!**_

 _ **Ry: ¡Eso no es así! ¡Jamás jugaría contigo! Si yo te…**_

Ryoga se detiene. Estaba a punto de declararle sus sentimientos. Akane lo mira fijamente, expectante.

 _ **A: ¿Tú qué?**_

 _ **Ry: Nada.**_

La suelta. Está indeciso. Teme que si le confiesa su amor de una vez por todas ella terminaría alejándose de él para no herirlo al no poder corresponder su amor.

Por su parte Akane toma consciencia de la escena de celos que acababa de desplegar ante el hombre que lo único que había hecho todo el este tiempo fue cuidar de ella. Estaba siendo muy injusta y egoísta. El hecho de que sus sentimientos hacia su amigo estén desbordándola, no le daba el derecho a impedir que él amara a otra mujer.

 _ **A: Per-perdóname Ryoga, en este último tiempo estuve muy confundida, soy una idiota**_ _se aleja de él, dándole la espalda_

 _ **Ry: Te dije que no permitiré que hables mal de la mujer que me gusta.**_

Akane se detiene, tratando de procesar las palabras del muchacho. Se da vuelta para enfrentarlo.

 _ **A: ¿Qué?**_

 _ **Ry: Dije… que no llames idiota a la mujer que me gusta… a la mujer que amo a tal punto que con solo verla derramar una lágrima me hace enloquecer.**_

 _ **A: ¿Ryoga?... ¿Tú…?**_

Ryoga no pudiendo contenerse más decide revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 _ **Ry: Akane…**_ _acariciando una de sus mejillas_ _**te amo.**_

Esas palabras llegaron a la chica con tal impacto que la dejaron anonadada e, inesperadamente para sí misma, inmensamente feliz.

 _ **A: ¡Ryoga!**_ _lo abraza fuertemente_

El muchacho, que esperaba una reacción completamente diferente se toma unos segundos para reaccionar, pero finalmente corresponde su gesto poniendo en ese abrazo todos sus sentimientos. Se quedan abrazados unos minutos y luego el ex chico de la bandana, no pudiendo contener mas su corazón, se separa de ella lentamente y mirándola a los ojos toma su rostro entre sus manos.

 _ **Ry: Yo te amo Akane, siempre lo he hecho. Yo… muero por besarte Akane**_ _frenando forzosamente su arrebato, completamente avergonzado_

 _ **A: Yo… quiero que me beses Ryoga**_ _aún mas avergonzada que él_

Y luego de escuchar esas tan anheladas palabras Ryoga dio rienda suelta a todo su amor. Al principio fue un beso breve, tímido, inexperto. Pero al ver que ella le correspondía no pudo mantener a raya por mayor tiempo a su pasión y aumentó la intensidad de su beso, profundizándolo más, saboreando sus labios mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuello y la espalda de su tan deseado "amor (ya no) imposible", mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y recorría con sus suaves manos su pecho.

 _ **Ry: Akane…**_

 _ **A: Ryoga creo que… me enamoré de ti.**_

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos y su corazón simplemente se le salió del pecho ante esas palabras. Comenzó a reír sin poder disimular su alegría y la muchacha, contagiada por su felicidad, lo acompañó mientras se unieron nuevamente en otro abrazo.

 **Ry: No tienes la menor idea de cuánto soñé con esas palabras mi amada, amada Akane Tendo.**

 _ **A: ¿Por qué no entras y me lo cuentas?**_

 _ **Ry: Cla-cla-claro**_ _completamente ruborizado_

Ambos se toman de las manos e ingresan al departamento de la joven artista marcial. Charlaron toda la noche sobre sus sentimientos, los malos entendidos, su dolor y especialmente sobre su futuro. Esa noche, entre tímidos y apasionados besos, el muchacho le pidió a la joven lo que había soñado por tantos años pedirle: que sea su novia. Akane aceptó y con esa propuesta comenzaron a vivir ambos por primera vez un verdadero noviazgo.

Durante dos años disfrutaron de salidas tomados de la mano, de besos en la última fila de la oscura sala de cine, de abrazos en la puerta del departamento de la muchacha en interminables despedidas, peleas por celos infundados y lo mejor: románticas reconciliaciones. Ryoga comenzó a estudiar para ser preparador físico por las noches y realizaba todo tipo de perfeccionamiento en artes marciales que encontraba en sus tiempos libres. Realmente quería estar preparado para llevar adelante el dojo de los Tendo, mientras se atrevía silenciosamente a soñar con ser el marido de su amada novia. Pero ello entristecía a Akane pues el tiempo que pasaban juntos se vio disminuido por el afán de progreso de su novio, afán que ella desconocía hasta que llegó aquella discusión: _"quiero ser mejor Akane, quiero ser capaz de sostener el dojo, quiero que tu padre me acepte, quiero que estés orgullo..sa de mi"_ se detuvo Ryoga al ver el rostro sorprendido de su novia. Sin darse cuenta estaba haciéndole saber sus intenciones a futuro. Akane se sintió feliz pues sin saberlo aquel hombre deseaba con todo su corazón cuidar de ella y de su tan amado dojo. Saltó en sus brazos y le dijo al oído: _"Sí mi amor, quiero ser tu esposa, te amo Ryoga"_. El hombre, que se encontraba completamente perdido en los brazos de aquella dulce mujer, decodificó lentamente las palabras que esa persona le había dicho. Ella se anticipó a darle la respuesta de la pregunta que llevaba atragantada en su garganta desde el momento que aceptó ser novia. Por lo que, sacando del bolsillo interno de su abrigo una pequeña cajita que llevaba consigo desde ya hace varios meses, se arrodilló ante Akane y le preguntó: _"¿quieres ser mi esposa Akane?"_. Ella se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y entre lágrimas le dijo: _"ya escuchaste mi respuesta tonto, mi corazón es tuyo desde hace rato, así que aquí tienes mi mano"_. El muchacho, que también había comenzado a llorar de la felicidad, le puso el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida. La tomó entre sus brazos y juntos ingresaron a habitación de la muchacha donde se entregaron (por fin) en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando finalizaron con sus estudios decidieron volver a Nerima para casarse y hacerse cargo del dojo. La noticia de su compromiso había sido bien recibida por su padre y Kasumi, si bien no dejaron de sentirse sorprendidos. Nabiki había sido la primera en enterarse pues fue la espectadora que desde primera fila presenció el desarrollo de esta historia de amor. La noticia fue guardada dentro de las 4 paredes de la casa de los Tendo. Grande fue el susto cuando un día llegó Ranma Saotome junto a su padre a visitar al patriarca de la familia. El muchacho pidió perdón por su comportamiento la noche de la graduación y recalcó el hecho de que todo había sido un enorme mal entendido, pero aseguró que había vuelto de China mucho más fuerte y decidido a demostrarle como había cambiado en esos años. Soun sabía que lo que en realidad quería aquel muchacho era tener nuevamente la mano de su hija, y él se la hubiera concedido gustosamente pero sabía que esa decisión ya no estaba en sus manos y desafortunadamente tampoco estaba en su poder comunicarle que su querida hija pronto tendría quien vele por ella. Ranma insistió en saber cuando volvía de Tokyo por lo que decidió darle por lo menos esa información. Cuando finalmente llegó Akane con su prometido a casa supo de boca de la misma que Ranma la había ido a esperar pero que se sentía mal del estómago por lo que no pudo acompañar a la pareja de vuelta a casa.

Sin embargo, después de ese día Ranma se volvió un visitante frecuente de los Hibiki, aún después de que la pareja de hubiese casado, aún después del nacimiento de su primer hijo, aún después del nuevo embarazo de Akane. Todos esos años Ryoga toleró la presencia del ex prometido de su esposa pues sabía lo especial que era para ella, aunque moría de celos, de ira, de miedo de que en realidad ese cariño que decía sentir por Ranma fuera otra cosa. Temía que con cada declaración que ese hombre en estado de ebriedad le hacía a la madre de sus hijos, ella terminara eligiéndolo. Es que Ryoga nunca se sintió a la altura de Akane, nunca pudo comprender por qué ella lo había elegido. En lo profundo de su corazón creía que ella se había casado con él por lástima, por resignación. En esos momentos el pánico se apoderaba de él. Pero luego, como si su mujer sospechara de sus sentimientos, lo abrazaba tiernamente y le decía cuanto lo amaba y lo feliz que era a su lado. Calmaba así su tormentoso corazón. Es que por fuera de esos momentos ellos eran muy felices. El dojo iba muy bien y su familia estaba creciendo, así como su amor. Fue por eso que Akane tomó esa decisión luego de esos días de plena confusión en donde Ranma se había comportado de una manera tan indecorosa y decidió dar fin a ese gigantesco malentendido que nunca se había atrevido a terminar pues no quería herir a ese muchacho que había querido tanto en su adolescencia, sin darse cuenta de que a quien estaba hiriendo en realidad era a su propio esposo.

Desde esa noche había pasado más de un año y las cosas no podían ir mejor. Fue la prueba que Akane pudo brindar y que Ryoga necesitaba recibir sobre los profundos sentimientos de su mujer hacia él. De Ranma no supieron nunca más nada, pero sabían que eso era lo mejor.

Unos pasos se sienten aproximarse a sillón del living de la vieja casa. La mujer sonríe frente a la imagen de sus dos hijos durmiendo en los brazos de su también dormido padre. Se acerca a él y acaricia su rostro. De repente su hija Tsubaki la ve y estira sus bracitos hacia ella. Akane la toma y se sienta a lado de Ryoga, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de éste, quien automáticamente la rodea con su brazo mientras murmura en sus sueños: _"te amo Akane"_. Ella lo mira y le responde _"no más que yo querido, no más que yo"._


	23. Extra (b) Su esposa

**_¡Hola a todos y todas! No saben lo feliz que estoy con sus comentarios. Les agradezco de todo corazón tantas palabras hermosas que me transmitieron y el tiempo que dedicaron a leer mi historia y a escribir sus reviews en cada capítulo. Les dejo estos dos capítulos extra, una para cada final, y les contestaré a aquellos que me escribieron y que no puedo responder personalmente._**

 ** _A todos aquellos que eligieron el final de Ranma y Akane: Me alegra que les haya gustado, fue muy lindo escribirlo y hasta gracioso imaginar las escenas. Este final lo hice para ustedes dejando la incógnita de si todo lo que vivió Ranma a través de la historia fue de verdad (el viaje al futuro) o efecto del accidente que tuvo. Admito que si ustedes no me lo hubieran pedido este final probablemente no existiría, pero me pareció justo ofrecerles el cierre que ustedes querían._**

 ** _Ran-aka: Me alegro que te haya gustado el primer final también. Coincido con vos, creer que tenemos por seguro el amor de los demás sin hacer nada para sostenerlo y alimentarlo es algo efímero que se puede acabar en cualquier momento. Muchas gracias por tu palabras! Te mando un gran abrazo y te aseguro que mi próxima historia será de Ranma y Akane!_**

 ** _Kendall: Lo que planteas sobre "los 9 días" es muy preciso! de hecho un poco esa es la incógnita, lo soñó o fue real? Es algo que queda a criterio de cada uno de ustedes. Lo de la pelea se remonta al primer capitulo, donde Ranma arranca narrando lo que había sucedido con Akane en el dojo, y ese relato lo hace desde el tejado, ya que como sucede cada vez que discute con ella, se sube al tejado de su casa para poder pensar tranquilo. Cuando baja de ahí con la determinación de arreglar las cosas con ella es donde se resbala y cae. Esta ultima parte, la del accidente no es narrada en la historia. Solamente es mencionada cuando despierta del supuesto coma como consecuencia de dicho accidente. El tema es que como él no recuerda ese episodio: paso de verdad y quedo inconsciente por ello, siendo el tema del viaje en el tiempo un sueño, o volvió en el tiempo justo en ese momento... Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic Kendall, te mando un beso grande y espero leer tus comentarios en mis próximas historias.  
_**

 ** _LiliRouse: Me quedo muy contenta que te haya gustado el final y que haya cubierto tus expectativas! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y te tomo la palabra, nos leemos pronto!_**

 ** _Afrika: Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, suena mal pero me alegro haberte hecho llorar jeje porque significa que llegó a emocionarte este final feliz. Te mando un beso enorme!_**

 ** _Ranma x Akane: Muchas gracias por tu review! fue genial! Sé que defendes esta pareja a capa y espada jeje, y esta bien, ellos son los protagonistas de la historia y todos sabemos el amor que se tienen. Creo que Ranma aprendió la lección de todo esto como decis vos. En lo mas profundo de su mente él siempre supo que sus sentimientos por Akane son muy intensos y su amor muy grande y creo que todo lo que sucedió, ya sea en el viaje o en el sueño, es producto de ese deseo de estar con ella de una vez por todas, y debido a esta experiencia tomo en empujón que necesitaba._**

 _ **Sin mas, les dejo este capitulo extra, como una manera de cerrar la historia con una breve visión de lo que vivieron los personajes luego de que Ranma declarara su amor a Akane y de su futuro juntos un par de años después. Nos vemos pronto! Gracias... totales!**_

 ** **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ga** nancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo extra:_**

 ** _"SU ESPOSA"_**

 ** _"Ranma es mi prometido, ¡él va a pasar la velada conmigo y mi familia como siempre!... él siempre estará conmigo así que mejor olvidensen de él porque no irá con ustedes. ¿Qué no entienden? ¡Déjenlo en paz, ya basta de locuras! Lo único que hacen es perder el tiempo al acosar a Ranma de ese modo... No pierdan su tiempo, Ranma estará conmigo, ¿lo oyeron?, Ranma pasará todas las navidades a mi lado... ¡porque yo seré su esposa!"_** _Akane Tendo, "Una navidad sin Ranma", capítulo 125._

* * *

" _ **¡Bájame!"**_

" _ **Ya casi llegamos"**_

" _ **¡Tengo piernas, puedo bajar sola!"**_

" _ **Espera Akane, solo unos escalones más"**_

 _ **Akane: Esto es ridículo Saotome, ¡estoy embarazada no inválida! Puedo bajar estas escaleras perfectamente, ¡lo hago todo el tiempo!**_

 _ **Ranma: Amor, todavía no desayunaste. Mira si te mareas y te tropiezas. No, no, no, no puedo permitirlo. Ya sabes cuál es la otra opción.**_

 _ **A: ¡Sí! ¡Bajar por mi misma!-**_

 _ **R: -si tan solo me dejaras traerte el desayuno a la cama todos los días-**_

 _ **A: -no estoy enferma Ranma, pero lo voy a estar si no me dejas en paz, eres… insoportablemente sobreprotector.**_

 _ **R: ¡Y llegamos!**_

 _Me baja lentamente de sus brazos en el "seguro piso" de la sala de estar, como el estúpido suele llamarlo. Lo miro enojada y él me devuelve una mirada de satisfacción inmensa, "misión cumplida" lo escucho decir en voz baja._

 _Esto de ser padre se le subió a la cabeza. Le doy la espalda e intento avanzar notablemente enojada hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero sus fuertes brazos se enroscan a mi alrededor deteniendo mi paso. No puedo evitar sonreír._

 _ **R: Te amo preciosa, entiende que si algo te pasa-**_

 _ **A: -"me moriría"**_ _completa la frase_

 _Me doy vuelta y lo enfrento. El enojo se esfumó en un instante. Esa frase y el miedo en sus ojos cuando la pronuncia hacen bajar todas mis defensas. Sé que es verdad, sé que lo único que intenta es protegerme de todo peligro. Ello es el efecto de aquel día…_

Flash back

Había ido a realizar las compras como todas las mañanas. Con mis manos sostenía las bolsas y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando de repente escuché el sonido de un auto frenando y sentí como algo arrasaba sobre mi cuerpo. Lo primero que recuerdo haber visto luego de esa escena fue su rostro, pálido y ojeroso, mientras su pelo enmarañado develaba su trenza desarmada y la camisa que le había planchado esa mañana cubierta de arrugas. Estaba sentado en una silla a centímetros de mi cama, con sus ojos cerrados. _"Ranma"_ dije por lo bajo. Inmediatamente él abrió sus ojos y me miró con lágrimas inundando sus profundos ojos azules. _"Akane"_ exclamó con agonía y se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome el abrazo que aquella incómoda posición no pudo impedir. Comenzó a besar mi rostro, mi cabello, mis labios, mis manos. Se me partía el corazón al verlo así, parecía un niño aterrado. Poco después llegaron las enfermeras y el médico. No podían apartarlo de mi lado. Tuve que prometerle que todo iba a estar bien y rogarle para que dejara la habitación. Podía verlo a través del vidrio de la puerta caminar impaciente por el pasillo de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin lo dejaron ingresar otra vez, entrando a la habitación como un torbellino hasta llegar a mi lado. _"¿Estás bien mi amor?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿qué te duele Akane? Por Dios, casi… casi muero, no vuelvas a hacerme una cosa así Akane"._ No entendía a qué se refería por lo que le pregunté qué fue lo que hice y él me respondió: _"No vuelvas a dejarme"_. Luego de unas horas pude convencerlo de que vaya a casa a bañarse, comer y descansar un poco. Él se rehusaba así que tuve que amenazarlo con que no iba a dirigirle la palabra al menos que hiciera lo que le pedía. Mi hermana Kasumi prometió cuidar de mí en su ausencia así, y solo así, se fue. Una vez solas me contó lo que había ocurrido. Un hombre había tomado y borracho perdió el control de su auto llevándome por delante esa mañana. Estuve inconsciente tres días. Cuando Ranma supo del accidente, una hora después, llegó corriendo al hospital y no dejó mi lado hasta que lo amenacé hace tan solo unos minutos. Kasumi me dijo que nunca había visto a alguien tan desesperado. No durmió en todos esos días, prácticamente no comió. Solo me rogaba en mi estado inconsciente que no lo deje. No pude contener mis lágrimas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que él pudiera sufrir tanto por mí. Me quedé dormida llorando hasta que una caricia sobre mi rostro me despertó. Era él, estaba a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. Se había bañado, olía deliciosamente a él, aunque tenía su incipiente barba enmarcando todavía su apuesto rostro. Miré el reloj, había pasado solo una hora desde que se fue. _"Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? Tienes que ir a dormir un po-"_ le dije, pero él me interrumpió y me confesó: _"No puedo Akane, no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado"_. Me moví un poco en la cama dejando un espacio vacío. _"¿Qué haces amor?"_ me dijo intentando detenerme. _"Ven aquí conmigo, durmamos juntos cariño"_ le propuse. Dudó por unos instantes pero no pudo rehusarse a mi oferta por mucho tiempo, por lo que lentamente se recostó a mi lado. Aguanté el dolor que había en todo mi cuerpo al moverme hacia mi marido. Él estiró su brazo abriéndome el acceso a su pecho, y cuando logré recostarme en él me capturó entre sus fuertes extremidades. Comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo, mientras sentía como intentaba capturar algo de mi aroma hurgando su nariz entre mis cabellos. _"Tenía tanto miedo… si algo te hubiese sucedido… Akane yo no lo resistiría"_ me dijo casi susurrando. _"No pienso ir a ningún lado Saotome, no vas a quedar libre tan pronto de mi"_ le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Luego de ese día las cosas cambiaron bastante. Él se volvió hipersobreprotector. Tuve que tener una larga charla con él para hacerlo desistir de ir en busca del _"hijo de puta que te hizo esto"_ , como solía llamarlo. Lo dejamos en manos de la justicia y tuvo el castigo que merecía. Por suerte todas las sesiones de kinesiología hicieron un gran efecto en mí por lo que no tuve mayores secuelas. Claro, cuando meses después Ranma se enteró del bebé, su hiperproteccionismo solo empeoró. El momento en que le conté la noticia fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, trayendo luz luego de tanta oscuridad. Como consecuencia del accidente había dejado de tomar los anticonceptivos. La primera noche que estuvimos juntos caí en cuenta de ello y le pedí que se cuidara. Él se negó, me dijo que no pensaba cuidarse y no quería que yo lo hiciera. Al querer saber porqué me dijo que era momento de agrandar la familia, me pidió tener un hijo. Me sorprendió su solicitud, yo quería tener un bebé pero nunca pensé que él también lo deseaba, por lo que accedí gustosamente. No pensé, sin embargo, que iba a quedar embarazada tan pronto, pero así fue. Esa misma noche, la noche en la que celebrábamos mi recuperación y mi cumpleaños, concebimos a Ren. Al principio no me di cuenta de que estaba en este estado. No sentía los típicos síntomas del embarazo, de hecho lo que me hizo pensar en esa posibilidad fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía un atraso de casi dos meses. Compré una prueba de embarazo y corrí a casa a usarla: dio positivo. Me quedé sin palabras, la prueba marcaba que estaba embarazada pero no quería decepcionarme ni decepcionarlo, por lo que me realicé los estudios médicos correspondientes que terminaron confirmando que mi primer hijo estaba en camino. Me sentía plena, realizada, completamente feliz. Sin poder contenerme más esa misma noche preparé todo para darle la noticia. Lo esperé con una deliciosa cena y luego tomé su mano y lo llevé a nuestro dormitorio. Lo hice sentarse en la cama y le pedí que cerrara los ojos. Cuando los abrió le entregué un paquete:

 _ **R: ¿Qué es esto? ¿un regalo?**_

 _ **A: Así es. Ábrelo.**_

 _ **R: Veamos…**_

Ranma comenzó a desenvolver el paquete y cuando su contenido se vio revelado, su cara de confusión lo decía todo.

 _ **R: ¿Qué es esto?**_ _tomando la pequeña prenda entre sus manos_ _**esta camiseta china es igual a la mía pero es diminuta.**_

 _ **A: Exacto…**_

 _ **R: ¿Para quién es?... espera**_ _abrió sus ojos como comprendiendo la situación_ _**¿Akane, acaso…?**_

 _ **A: Su dueño o dueña tendrá que esperar un tiempo para poder vestirla, pero estoy segura que la usará con mucho orgullo y alegría cuando se la ponga para ir a entrenar junto a su papá.**_

 _ **R: ¿Estas… estas embarazada?**_

 _ **A: Vas a ser papá, mi amor**_ _no pudiendo contener más sus lágrimas de alegría_

 _ **R: Voy… ¿voy a ser papá? ¡Voy a ser papá Akane!**_

Se levantó súbitamente de la cama con una enorme sonrisa, jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me dio un beso cargado de emoción.

 _ **R: ¡Gracias amor, gracias!**_

 _ **A: ¿Gracias por qué Ranma?**_

 _ **R: Me has dado una familia, mi familia, ¡mía!**_ _le dijo al oído completamente emocionado_

 _ **A: Gracias a ti mi amor, por hacerme mamá, la mamá de tu hijo.**_

Me abrazo aún más fuerte hasta que de repente se separó de mi.

 _ **A: ¿Qué sucede?**_ _sorprendida_

 _ **R: ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!**_ _dice aterrado_

 _ **A: ¿Qué pasa Ranma?**_ _Ranma se arrodilla frente a ella tomándola de la cintura, mientras frota su mano contra el vientre de su mujer _

 _ **R: Te abracé con demasiada fuerza amor, perdóname bebé, no quise hacerte daño.**_

 _ **A: ¿Pero qué dices?**_ _riendo, mientras acaricia su cabeza_ _**no nos has hecho daño tonto, ¿tan débil nos crees?**_

 _ **R: Akane, de ahora en adelante cuidaré de ustedes con mi vida.**_

Solo atiné a reír, nunca me imaginé que iba a ir enserio, pero así fue. Disminuyó sus horas de trabajo para poder _"cuidar de mi"_. Me acompañaba a realizar las compras, no me dejaba hacer fuerza o limpiar la casa, si hubiese sido por él no me hubiese dejado ni siquiera caminar. Pero por otra parte era muy tierno, cumplía con todos mis antojos, sin importar que fueran o a qué hora fuera. Todas las noches me hacía masajes en la espalda y en mis pies, tolerando pacientemente mi iracundo carácter que con el embarazo, admito, se había vuelto insoportable. Me acompañaba entusiasmado a todas las citas con el médico. La primera vez que tuvimos la ecografía y escuchamos su corazón latir lloró de la emoción. Quien hubiera pensado que este orgulloso hombre sería en realidad tan sensible. Realmente había cambiado después del accidente del tejado. Luego de su confesión a la salida del hospital, algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado, comenzamos con el noviazgo. Yo quería mantenerlo como secreto pero él mismo se lo contó a nuestros padres y a todos nuestros amigos… o enemigos, no sé cómo llamarlos. No fue fácil hacerlos entender que nos amábamos, mucho menos hacerlos desistir de separarnos, pero unidos como nunca antes habíamos estado pudimos demostrarles que nuestros sentimientos eran sólidos y que nada de lo que pudieran hacer impedirían que nuestra relación se fortalezca.

Los días que convivimos juntos fueron soñados. Solíamos pasear por Nerima, riendo y peleado a la vez, como solo nosotros podíamos hacerlo. En casa nos dedicábamos miradas cómplices frente a los demás y compartíamos besos y abrazos llenos de pasión escondidos en los pasillos de la casa. Éramos dos inexpertos en el amor, pero cuando estábamos juntos parecía como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, no había vergüenza ni culpa, simplemente nos complementábamos. En incontable ocasiones tuvimos que detenernos con suma dificultad, ya que si seguíamos demostrándonos nuestro amor terminaríamos llevando las cosas a otro nivel para el cual, si bien lo deseábamos irrefrenablemente, no era así como queríamos que fuera nuestra primera vez, a escondidas y probablemente espiados por alguno de nuestros padres.

Pronto tuve que ir a estudiar a Tokyo, él quería acompañarme pero yo insistí en que tomara su carrera como artista marcial en serio. No quería, pensaba que si él elegía ese camino me perdería, estaba realmente convencido de eso _"sé que va a pasar, lo vi"_ aseguraba. Me costó muchísimo hacerle entender que eso no ocurriría y que más bien, era necesario para nuestro futuro juntos. Y pronto quedó demostrado, ya que con su intenso entrenamiento y disciplina estuvo preparado para participar de distintos torneos alrededor del mundo, saliendo triunfante de todos ellos. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero todos los días, infaltablemente, hablábamos por teléfono y cuando estaba en Japón me buscaba en Tokyo haciendo que nuestros afligidos corazones encontraran un poco de paz al latir juntos. Luego de dos años de esta rutina, me llevó de sorpresa a un viaje. No tenía la menor idea de donde iríamos. Grande fue mi asombro cuando llegamos a esa paradisíaca playa en Tailandia. Me dijo que " _por fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, al lugar donde todo comenzaría"_. No entendía a qué se refería pero estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo decir cosas que solo él entendía. Esa misma noche me propuso matrimonio. Me regaló un hermoso anillo con una piedra roja, un rubí, _"rojo, mi color favorito"_ me dijo, haciendo alusión a mi nombre. Le dije que aceptaba inmediatamente y nos unimos en un tierno beso lleno de emoción. Sin embargo temía que fuese muy pronto, todavía no había terminado de estudiar y él estaba en pleno esplendor de su carrera, y se lo dije. _"Akane, no soporto estar lejos de ti ni un solo día más, prometo que ambos seguiremos con nuestros proyectos, pero juntos"._ Y con esas palabras todas mis dudas desaparecieron, pues debo admitir que yo me sentía igual. Poco después nos casamos y comenzamos a vivir en un pequeño departamento en Tokyo. Fueron unos días increíbles, al estar solos los dos en nuestra propia casa podíamos dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión sin tapujos. No podíamos frenarnos y lo mejor era que no había necesidad de ello. Cuando terminé mis estudios nos mudamos a nuestra casa en Nerima. Kasumi ya se había casado con Tofú por lo que el dojo dependía de nosotros. Por fin nos sentíamos en nuestro hogar. Mi padre le dio total manejo del dojo a Ranma y él no podía estar más contento. Las cosas funcionaban de maravilla hasta aquel accidente. Ranma solía dormir aferrado a mi cuando empezamos a compartir la misma cama. Antes de eso, cuando éramos novios, solía golpear mi puerta en medio de la noche porque sus pesadillas, que nunca se atrevía a contar, lo habían despertado y "necesitaba comprobar que yo seguía aquí, con él". Lo único que logró confesarme es que en ellas yo no estaba casada con él, sino que tenía otra vida de la cual Ranma no formaba parte. Se despertaba muy angustiado y a continuación me buscaba a su lado mientras yo lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo, hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos aferrados el uno al otro. La frecuencia de esos episodios solo aumentaron después del accidente. Le pedí que viera a un psicólogo pero él se rehusó. Con la noticia del embarazo las cosas mermaron, pero aun así de vez en cuando suele despertarse aterrado. Lo que daría por terminar con esos sueños.

Fin de flashback.

 _Le doy un beso y él me corresponde casi por acto reflejo._

 _ **A: Ya te dije que no pienso dejar que te libres de mi tan pronto** _ _acaricia su rostro_ _**ahora déjame ir a preparar el desayuno.**_

 _Ranma me mira y me sonríe dejándome ir a la cocina._

 _Luego del desayuno comienza con sus clases en el dojo mientras que yo me ocupo de la casa. Él aprovecha entre clase y clase para ver qué estoy haciendo y ayudarme con las tareas "más pesadas" como levantar los platos o sentarme en el sillón. Es muy fastidioso._

 _ **R: Ya falta poco amor, pronto Ren estará con nosotros** _ _mientras acaricia su vientre_

 _ **A: Sí, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Creo que voy a extrañar estar embarazada.**_

 _Ranma se sienta a mi lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla me dice:_

 _ **R: Si ese es el asunto no te preocupes querida. Haré todo en mi poder para que no extrañes por mucho tiempo estar así.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué? Jajaja, ¡tú lo dijiste!**_

 _ **A: No me refería a eso, además eres insoportable, eso si no voy a extrañar de estar embarazada.**_

 _ **R: Claro que no soy insoportable, solo cuido a mi familia. Es mejor que se acostumbre señora Saotome, porque cuando tengamos nuestros próximos hijos seré igual o incluso peor.**_

 _ **A: ¿Quieres tener más hijos?**_

 _ **R: Por supuesto que sí, quiero una gran familia. Siempre soñé con tener una gran familia… ¿es que tú no?**_ _dudando_

 _ **A: Déjame ver, ¿tener más hijos contigo?... ¡es lo que más deseo!**_

 _ **R: Ven aquí**_ _tomándola por la cintura hasta hacer que se siente en su regazo_ _**sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo ¿verdad?**_

 _ **A: Claro que no, soy una ballena con vestido.**_

 _ **R: Jajajaja.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ves! Te ríes para no llorar.**_

 _ **R: Me río de tus ocurrencias, Akane si supieras lo preciosa que te ves, sensual y tierna a la vez… oh, eso me suena a dejavú.**_

 _ **A: Ranma… mientes tan bien**_ _dándole un beso_ _**pero mira la hora, tienes la última clase todavía, así que vamos, vete ya**_ _intentando levantarse de su regazo_

 _ **R: Podría cancelarla sabes, y pasar juntos toda la tarde…**_

 _ **A: Ve, dame un poco de oxígeno. Cuando termines tendré la cena lista para ti.**_

 _Mi marido vuelve a trabajar a regañadientes y yo me dispongo a preparar la cena._

* * *

 _ **A: Ranma… ¡Ranma!**_ _llama a su marido quien duerme a su lado_ _**Amor, despierta.**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué sucede Akane?**_ _abriendo los ojos lentamente_

 _ **A: No te asuste pe-**_

 _ **R: -¿QUÉ PASA?**_ _enciende la luz del velador a los gritos_ _**¿ESTAS BIEN?**_ _le toca la frente_ _**¿QUÉ TE DUELE CARIÑO?**_ _corre las sábanas_ _**¿QUÉ… ES ESO?**_ _mirando la sábana empapada debajo de Akane_ _**¿QUÉ LE PASA A REN? ¡POR DIOS AKANE!, ¿QUÉ LE PASA A NUESTRO HI**_ -

 _ **A:- ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ASUSTARAS Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES ES ENTRAR EN PÁNICO!**_ _respira profundo_ _ **¿Recuerdas las clases de pre-parto? _**_ Ranma sin emitir palabra, asiente con la cabeza_

 _ **A: Llegó el momento…**_ _Ranma no reaccionaba_ _ **¡rompí bolsa! ¡Ren viene en camino!**_

 _ **R: Ren… viene en camino… hospital, ¡tenemos que ir al hospital!**_

 _Se levanta fugazmente, se cambia poniéndose lo primero que encuentra, busca las llaves del auto y sale corriendo de la habitación. Yo, mientras esperaba su retorno, me levanto y me visto. Tomé el bolso que había preparado semanas antes para tener todo listo cuando el momento llegara. Justo cuando estaba por salir del cuarto Ranma abre por completo la puerta._

 _ **R: ¡Perdón amor, me olvidé de ti, perdón, perdón, perdón!**_ _la carga en sus brazos de repente_

 _ **A: ¡Ah no! Bájame ahora mismo Saotome**_ _advierte con una mirada asesina_

 _Me baja al instante pero sin soltar mi mano. Bajamos por las escaleras con sumo cuidado, mientras las contracciones se hacían más insistentes y más dolorosas… la cara de Ranma se desfiguraba de preocupación. Subimos al auto (que Ranma había comprado para este momento) y nos dirigimos al hospital._

 _No dejó mi lado en ningún momento durante esas tres horas. Me acompañó en el parto aunque casi se desmaya al ver todo el procedimiento. Al ver su cara de alegría, la emoción brotando de sus ojos al ver a nuestro pequeño Ren en mis brazos, me di cuenta de cuánto amaba a ese hombre._

 _ **R: ¡Míralo Akane!, ¡míralo! es hermoso… mi hijo, nuestro bebé.**_

 _ **A: Lo es mi amor, lo es.**_

 _ **R: Bienvenido Ren, ¡Ren Saotome!**_

Así los nuevos papás de ese hermoso y fuerte niño de ojos café y cabellera azulada, llenos de goce y amor le daban la bienvenida a la familia de artistas marciales más fuerte, feliz y divertida de todo el Japón.


End file.
